


Do you love me?

by HomeRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Carriers, Depression, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mpreg, NonCarriers, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 48,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeRose/pseuds/HomeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Story is currently being re written before continuing))</p><p>Friends with benefits is not great at all. And Sugawara find that out the hard way. But its the closest thing he can get if he cant get what he wants. Because its worth it. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Benefit for what?

“Daichi..” 

“Mm…”

Please touch me. Please love me…

“Sorry. Am I going too rough?” “No no! Just keep going..”  
This felt so wrong. But right at the same time. That didn’t stop Daichi and Sugawara from getting intimate with each other. Even though they were both responsible for their actions, their feelings for each other were one sided one way or another.

Last month:  
“Daichi..” Sugawara started as they stood behind the gymnasium. “I love you.” The smaller male smiled softly as the wind blew between them. “Suga….” Daichi smiled before turning around. “I..I really do appreciate this..i really do. But I have to decline.” Those words were like daggers. But it was to be expected. Wasn’t it? After all, it was all about the team now. “Suga you have to understand why. Don’t you. After the Inter high, we really can’t afford to get distracted. ‘Distracted..is that what he calls it?’ “Suga please say something.” “What is there to say? You made it clear. Captain.” Sugawara said before turning around. “We have a long day tomorrow. Best you get some sleep.” He said walking away with a sad smile on his face. ‘Don’t let him see you vulnerable. No more..’

Now:  
“Suga? Are you alright?” He was snapped out of his thoughts as Daichi stopped licking his chest to see if the other male was okay. “I’m fine.. Just. Stop teasing..” He moaned out. 'Just do it so I can stop thinking..’ The captain nodded and continued down his body. Reaching his very erect member. “You have no idea how hard you are..” “Shut up..” He squeaked feeling himself slowly get penetrated. “Ah!” He gasped. “Shhh..I got you..” He said as he started to move. “Daichi…” 'I love you..i love you!’ “Just keep breathing.” “F-Faster..” He said feeling himself begin to burst. “Suga-” “Just do it!” He demanded. Daichi couldn’t complain. He just kept moving faster and faster. Feeling the other’s nails dig into his back. “D-Daichi!” Suga whimpered as he reached his climax. Coming between them. Not long after, Daichi let out a grunt and came in Suga. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was dark. Sugawara sat up rubbing his head. He looked to the side to see Daichi was asleep. The grey haired boy brought his knees to his chest. This wasnt the first time he woke up next to Daichi. But this whole 'Friends with benefits’ thing was starting to take its toll on him. He didn’t know why he kept this up. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his clothes. He had to go home before it too late. 

He left house and headed towards his own home. As he go closer he saw the lights were on. His parents were probably worried sick. He opened the door to see his parents sitting at the dinner table. Both on their phone probably making business calls. They didnt even glance at him or appeared worried at all. Suga scoffed went into the kitchen to grab a snack and head upstairs. Of course they weren’t worried. When did they actually care? They only reason he still responds to them, is because they’re paying his college tuition. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The only thing keeping him sane now was his relationship with Daichi and his wellbeing on the team.  
..What was he even there for..

-~-~-~-~-~-~

“Hinata! Stay focused!” Suga blinked at the sound of Kageyama yelling at Hinata. A usual outcome during practices. Suga sighed and calmed down the red head. “Don’t be so worried. We’ll be okay.” “Suga are okay okay? You seem a bit out of it.” Suga was shocked when Noya asked that. Why would anyone ask him that. “I’m fine.. Lets just get back to it.” He said going back. 

Now that he thought about it, he was tired. He felt that he was slower today. What was going on? He glanced at Hinata and Kageyama since he felt reluctant to make sure they would be okay during practice. “Suga!!” He heard someone yell before he felt a hard smack to the face. The force knocked him over. It took him a while to register that he was hit in the face with a volleyball. He sat up, feeling several teammates surrounding him. “Suga! I’m so sorry!” Asahi sounded hysterical as he apologized. He sat up holding his head. “Give him so air. Come on..” He heard Ukai say. Before he could speak the coach helped him stand up. “Keep practicing! Don’t slack off. We’ll be right back.” He said taking a cold water bottle and some towels. 

Suga sat on the floor, leaning against the gymnasium. “I’m fine. No need to cause a scene.” “I’m not the one causing a scene.” He said pouring cold water on a hand towel. He rung it out and put it on Suga’s cheek. “Ow!” He whined as the cold towel stung for a second.  
Eventually the pain subsided, and Suga held the towel to his face. “…Daichi isn’t right in the head now.” Ukai said sighing. Suga looked up. Of course he would know their situation. “Just let him be for while. Maybe he’ll come around.” He smiled before ruffling Sugawara’s hair. “We’ll talk after practice. Don’t take too long here.” He said walking back in the gym. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~

“Why would you do that to yourself?” Suga sighed feeling as if he was going to get lecture by Ukai. He explained the whole situation to him. “I don’t know. Just..” Suga was at loss of words. “I let him take me. It’s the best I will ever get from him. I just figured, if I do love him.,.Maybe I should see what it’s like if he loved me back.” He said looking at his tea and pork bun. Ukai sighed. “You both are crazy… Aren’t you going to eat?” He asked. He figure Suga must be hungry from practice. Suga couldn’t stand the smell for some reason. “E-Excuse me!” He said bolting from the seat to the shop’s restroom.  
Suga closed the door behind him feeling the bile rise to his throat. He held his mouth shut before falling to his knees and emptying the contents of his stomach onto the toilet. Aside from his own heart beat, he could hear a faint sound of Ukai asking if he was alright.


	2. Not so positive

Chapter 2:

"Hmm.." He cracked his eyes open only to be blinded by the lights on the ceiling. 'Where am I?' He felt around and felt that his head was on a towel. "Suga. You seem alright. How do you feel?" Suga blinked and looked up to see Ukai smiling a bit. Suga groaned and sat up. "Ukai. What happened?" The coach sighed and held onto Suga's shoulder. "You got a little sick and passed out. Your probably dehydrated to hell." He said giving Suga a glass of water. "Drink. I cant have you fainting during practice too." He said. Suga was a little shocked. But he complied and drank the water. "Thanks." He said feeling relieved. "Have you've been eating right? You never turn down a pork bun." The blonde asked standing up. "I'm fine. Why is everyone asking me that lately?" He said a little irritated at the question. "Suga. Hinata is the one who gets hit in the face with volleyballs. Not you." Ukai crossed his arms as he said that. 

Suga scoffed and got his bag. "I'll be fine. I have to head home. My parents must be worried sick." That was a lie. His parents rarely cared. Hell they were barely home due to work. And when they were home, he wouldnt even get glanced at. He was just there. The team w  
as starting to give him that familiar feeling. No..It wasnt the team. It was Daichi, wasn't it..

Just like he predicted, His parents didnt notice him come home. He was feeling like crap. So he skipped his college classes for the next day. He didnt care. He just needed time to himself before practice. He woke up later than usual. The sun was shining through the window. He sat up sighing. He still felt that same nauseous feeling had. What was going on? Does he have the flu? He shook his head as he felt the bile at the back of his throat. He gagged and ran to the bathroom. What was going on? He thought that as he fell to his knees and emptied the contents of his stomach. Which wasnt much. 

 

-+-+-+-+

After one look in the mirror, Suga scoffed and got ready for school. He didnt care if he looked like shit. No. He knew he looked like shit. But he didnt care. Why should he care? No one else seems to care. When Daichi wasnt around, he would encourage the team on his own. He loved the team. But some days it didnt feel worth it. 

Before he knew it, he was already at school. Thinking about life gets you through the day faster. Halfway through the day, he realized he didn't eat at all. But who would after vomiting? Usually skipping a meal didnt bother Suga too much. But damn. He was starving. He stomach growled loud enough to turn a few heads towards him. His attempts to ignore them were futile as his face turned a few shades of red. As lunch time approached he looked in his bag. 'Damn. I forgot lunch too..' He mentally cursed at himself. He would just have to fight through it. He laid his head down on the desk as other students ate around him. He heard a chair move in front of him. He looked up and saw Asahi giving him a gentle smile.

"Here. I had a huge breakfast." He said as he passed a bento box towards the white hair boy. Suga couldnt help but chuckle. "You really didn't have to do this." He said as he opened the box. His eyes shined a bit looking at the food. It looked delicious. His stomach rumbled and his mouth watered. "Thank you for the food!" He said as he started eating quickly. Maybe people did care. 

The sweet sound of Asahi's laugh emitted from the teen. "Its what happens when you starve yourself." He said raising an eyebrow. Suga gulped as his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not starving myself. I'm just training so hard I can't keep anything down.." He explained as he shoved more food down. The taller male looked a bit concerned. "Training huh.. Well everyone is. But they're eating a lot more. And Daichi wouldn't want to see you like this."

Suga paused and put the bento down. "Well Daichi's not my problem..." He said rather coldly. It was uncharacteristic of him to say something like that. But damn it all. He was mad. He didnt know why. Just the thought of Daichi rejecting him was always on the brain. And it hurt. It didnt help that he let the captain fuck him like a doll every other night. "Suga.." Asahi frowned. "I know you're upset that he doesn't return your feelings but-huh?! Suga?!" That was it. Suga slammed his hands on the table and stood up running out as fast as he could. No. He wasnt going to hear this again. He ran out to the empty field just behind the school. He stood there feeling the wing blow through his hair. "Fuck.." He cursed feeling a lump in his throat. He sat on the soft grass and started picking at it. 

"Eh? Suga?" Suga turned around to see Ukai standing behind him. He sniffled and wiped his eyes violently. "U-Ukai.." He managed to say without screwing it up. "What are you doing here? Its only lunch." "Could say the same about you. I just had to drop off some papers regarding the training camps in Tokyo." He said gesturing to the folder he was holding. Suga nodded. "I'm just..thinking about everything.." He said looking away. He heard a sigh come from the coach. "Well maybe you should just break things off. This thing you have with Daichi isnt healthy whatsoever. It leaves you like this. Feeling like there's something missing and you can never have." He explained. Those words just stung so much. "I don't want to. Its the closest thing I'll ever have..." He trailed off. He then stood up. "I have to head back to class. I'll see you at practice." He said before he was off. He was keeping to himself so much, he didnt even notice Daichi walking by trying to speak with him. 

 

-+-+-+-+-+

Heartburn. Thats all Sugawara felt during practice. He figured he ate too much really quickly at lunchtime. But it was showing. He was slower and breathing heavier. "Suga!!" He heard Asahi yell. Suddenly he snapped out if his thoughts and saw the ball coming towards him. Oh right. He was a setter. "A-Asahi!" He responded as he sloppily passed the ball towards the ace. And everyone saw it. But the ace went for it anyway and managed to spike it and score a point. 

Suga could swear everyone was staring at him. "Suga!!" He flinched at that voice. He then saw a frustrated Daichi walking towards him. "Whats wrong with you? Everyone is working hard except you!" Suga had to step back a bit with how angry Daichi presented himself to the setter. "Daichi-" "You promised we'd work hard for our last year on this team. But if you arent going to put in any effort.." He stopped to breath deeply. "Then just quit. You're wasting everyone's time."

Just quit. Just quit...Those words stung. Everything they worked for. And he just wanted him to quit like that? His head was spinning. 

"Suga?"

'Maybe I should quit..'  
"Suga?!" 

'Is there any point for me to stay?' He didnt even realized everything went dark and he felt his body collide with something hard and he blacked out. 

"Suga!!!"

 

-+-+-+-+

 

He heard the sound of sneakers squeaking on the gym floor and balls smashing the ground. Cracking his eyes open, he was greeted by bright lights from the ceiling. "Mmm..." Moving around a bit, he realized there was a jacket laying across his upper body and there was a wet towel on his forehead. 

"Suga-san!" He flinched at the sudden high pitched voice hitting his ears. He looked over to see Hinata was sitting next to him. Was he..with him the whole time? "Hinata.." He said softly before smiling. "Ukai-san!" He said. Before he knew it, Ukai and most of the team were coming towards him. "Step back. Give him some air." Their coach said, waving off the small crowd. "What happened?" Suga finally asked as he sat up. "You fainted kid." Fainted? That was a first for him. "Have you've been eating right? Are you sick?" Suga shook his head. "No no. I was just..." He glanced at Daichi who was in the back on the group. Probably ashamed for getting angry at him. "...Overwhelmed." He could swear the other flinched and looked away to avoid the gaze. "I'm okay. I'll be okay." He assured everyone so they wouldn't worry about him. 

Ukai sighed. "Come on. I'll walk you home." "But practice-" "You are in no condition to practice. I'm taking to my shop to get a decent meal then you're heading home to rest. You need it after today." Suga furrowed his brows. But he couldnt argue. He did hit his head pretty hard. 

Needless to say, the walk home was awkward. The two didnt say anything at all. It made his stomach roll. "Ukai-" "Suga I need you to be honest with me." He was cut off by his coach. "Okay." He just said bluntly. 

"Do you and Daichi use protection?" He asked so calmly but Suga squeaked a bit and turned red. "What does that have to do with anything?!" He asked frantically. "Have you've been tested for being a carrier?" "What? No there never..." His voice went low as his eyes widened. "N-Never a good reason to.." He trailed off. "Oh god. Wait Ukai. I can't...I can't be." Ukai growled bit. Probably trying to avoid cursing to further freak him out. "Lets go." He said as he took Suga's wrist. They walked towards the store faster. 

Meanwhile his heart pounded. No it wasn't possible. They..they used protection..once. He sat down on the closest chair once they got close to the shop. Ukai sighed and kicked the wall mentally cursed. Fuck. This was a serious situation. Forget not being able to play on the team anymore. The kid probably wouldn't be able to handle this on his own. What would his parents say?! He shook his head and found what he was looking for on the shelves. He walked back outside where Suga was sitting and put the box in his lap. "Come on kid. Lets get this over with." He sighed before lighting up a cigarette. 

The teen looked down at the box and picked it up to examine it. Just looking at it made him sick to his stomach. He wasnt supposed to be taking this. Especially now. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom in the back. His hands where shaking. 'Shit I have to pee on it?' He thought. It was downright embarrassing. At least no one was there. All he could think about was Daichi as he took this damn thing. He didnt care if he destroyed the box in the process. He was terrified. He finally set the weird looking stick down on the sink over a paper towel. He opened the door and looked at Ukai. His coach didnt have to ask to find out how it went. He just sat there waiting like Sugawara did. 

After a couple of minutes, Sugawara took a deep breath and walked back into the bathroom. He picked it up and examined it. Hus heart stopped. 

Two lines. Two small pink lines. Positive. Fucking Positive. 

No. Positive, thats not a good thing at all! "N-No!" He said rushing to look at the instructions again. Fucking positive?! "No No No No!" He said frantically as he ripped the instructions in pieces. "Suga calm down." He heard as he continued ripping the box and papers in it. He picked up the god forsaken test and threw it as hard as he could against the wall, causing it to shatter. "No!!!" He yelled in the process before feeling a strong pair of arms grab him. "Suga stop!" He heard. He sniffled and looked up at Ukai helplessly. 

"What am I going to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter is better than the last! Stay tuned and leave a comment if you would like to!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a strange turn for the worse.

"..Then just quit. You're wasting everyone's time." 

'No. I don't mean that! What the hell am I saying?!'

In that moment, all he felt was regret. He didn't mean it at all. Why did he even say that?! All these things ran through Daichi's head as he saw the color drain from his best friend's face. 

"Suga?" He said softly as his friend stumbled a bit and hit his head on the pole behind him. "Suga?!" He nearly yelled noticing the other collapse. He didnt even feel himself run. But he did and caught the other before he could hit the ground. "Suga!" 'Shit. Wake up! Wake up!' It was no use. The other was out cold. He heard the rest of the team surrounding the both of them. 

"Stay away!" He said suddenly. It definitely wore off a few members. "Daichi move." He heard their coach say and he grabbed his jacket and rolled it up. The then took Suga and rested his head on the jacket. "..He's burning up a bit." He said as he felt his forehead. "But he's okay. He's probably just a little under the weather and exhausted." He said giving Daichi a look before tending to him. "Alright. Get back to practice. We can't afford any delays. Training camps are in a couple of weeks." He instructed as he stood up. "Hinata." "Y-Yes!" "Look after him. He's probably going to wake up soon." He explained. 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~

That whole incident was on Daichi's mind for the rest of the day. Even after Ukai took Sugawara home early. 'I should apologize..' He said to himself as he walked home. He nodded. 'I should apologize..' he nodded. At least his place wasn't too far from here. He didn't think he'd be back at Sugawara's place for a while. Ever since...

'I love you Daichi.'

He shook his head at the memory. It was in the past. He had to admit. What they were doing now probably wasnt the best idea. But it kept them in tact. Right? Yeah. Sugawara seemed happy when he wasnt at practice... "Crap. I screwed up.." The captain said to himself before knocking on the door. 

It took a few minutes before he heard foot steps. "Yeah-Daichi?!" Right away he, the white hair teen was frantic as he answered the door. And it appeared that Daichi being there wasnt helping at all. 

"Sorry for the sudden visit." He said bowing his head a bit. "Daichi it's late. Whatever it is can't it wait?" Well that hurt. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Suga. I wanted to apologize....I'm sorry." He said rather softly. He noticed other's face change dramatically. "Daichi-" "I know I've been rough lately. I've been stressed and I was taking it out on you. I've really been a dick lately." He said chuckling in defeat. 

He heard the other laugh as well. "Yeah..you have been. But I get it. You're just worried about the team. And...I'm not quitting anytime soon."

Those words were like heaven to the captain. "I didn't mean that. I was an idiot!" He said. Fuck. He had to do something.

"L-Let me make it up." Koushi's eyes widened a bit. "Make it up? How?"

The only thing he knew. He stepped closer to the other and leaned in to mash their lips together. A squeak erupted from Suga's throat. But he didnt fight it. So Daichi didn't stop. The two were locked the lips for a bit before they both let go for air. Koushi was red in the face. "Daichi..we can't." The other whimpered as Daichi ran his hand up his shirt. "Why not? No one is home right?" He said softly into his ear. 

Suga bit is lip before speaking. "Lets go upstairs.." 

 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Why was he doing this? He shouldn't be doing this. But....

"F-Faster!" He moaned as the other moved in him. "Daichi.." 

He was sick. He hated himself for going through with this. Stupid Daichi. But he was addicted to this. And it was tearing him apart. He groaned as the other came in him. He gripped the sheets as Daichi groaned and leaned down to kiss his neck. It felt nice. Almost like it was meant to be. "...Now we're even." Suga said a bit disappointed as they were putting their clothes back on. "You should go home. Its late." He smiled sadly. 

"Yeah..." He heard the other say. "Well. I hope you feel better. I don't want you to quit."

"Daichi I already said that I wasn't quitting. I like being benched and watch everyone work their heart out.." He said rather sarcastically. Well, he was in that mood again. 

He didnt see that Daichi was showing that he was worried about the other. But he heard the other walk towards the door. "See you tomorrow." He said bluntly before leaving. Once he knew he was all alone, he laid down and stared at the ceiling. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He said to himself. He then laid on his side and rested his hand on his stomach. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+

After passing out in the middle of practice once, Ukai was prepared to check Sugawara 24/7 if it meant that it wasn't going to happen again. So he found himself requesting the teen to meet up at his shop whenever he possibly could. Before class, on weekends and whatnot. They happened to have a day off so Ukai saw the teen walk in his shop looking like he hasnt sleep in days. "Morning.." He said tiredly. 

"Good morning. It's pretty early. Did you make time to eat breakfast?" The coach asked. As if on cue, a loud rumble emitted from Sugawara's stomach. The teen paled and smiled nervously. "I couldn't keep anything down last night. The thought of food scares me but..." He whined putting his head down on the counter. "I'm so hungry.." He sighed. 

Ukai couldn't help but chuckle. "Pregnancy does that. But you can't just starve yourself. The kid needs to eat too." He said passing Suga a protein bar. "Here. Its not much, but its filling. And won't do a number on your stomach." He explained. 

Suga lifted his head and looked at the bar. He sighed before opening it and taking a bite. He was too hungry and confused to argue. But he had to admit, his stomach felt a thousand times better just from the first bite. "How do you know so much about this...pregnancy thing?" 

Ukai shrugged. "My...cousinwent through this too. We both were attending high school together. He didn't know about being a carrier. But he found out and he decided to go through with it." He sighed gazing outside. "It definitely wasn't easy for him. He was terrified but in the end he gave the kid up for adoption." He smiled softly. Suga stopped eating for a second and brought a hand to his stomach. "...There's a lot I have to think about is there." 

Ukai turned back to the teen who looked hopelessly lost. "Well.. This isnt an easy situation. My cousin had his parents support. You have yet to tell yours. And he had the kid's father for support. You..." He trailed off. "I don't think you're willing to tell Daichi." He could see the teen avoid his gaze. "Why should I tell him..." "Suga. He's the father. He's just as responsible as you are for this." Ukai said a little firmer. But he had to get the point across. 

"We'll what if I don't want to take responsibility?! What If I just want to ignore it?!" Suga said standing up straight. Ukai did the same so he was towering over the other. "Because you don't have the mind to get an abortion! And I know you Suga. You're not that kind of person to turn something like this away. The minute you feel that baby move is the moment your whole life changes forever." He said a little harshly

But it got to the teen. Suga turned to face the nearest wall. He leaned on it. "..I can't do this Ukai." He said softly and fighting the urge to tear up. Ukai couldn't stand to see this. It was uncharacteristic of Suga to be so..weak. He just slowly approached him. It what he knew best in this situation. "Suga I'm sorry for snapping. But...I've seen this only once before and it was really...it's tough." "Ukai I can't be pregnant! Not now. Not when I'm trying to figure out what Daichi means to me. While I'm still on the team as a third year!"

"Um.." The two turned to see Takeda standing over by the front door. Suga's eyes widened. Ukai had the same reaction. The tall blond cleared his throat. "How much did you hear." Takeda adjusted his glasses and frowned a bit. "Enough to know that.." He stopped to look at the teen who squirmed under his gaze. "Suga..." "Please don't tell anyone about this..." Suga begged putting his hands together. "Of course! This isn't really something I can just gossip about." Takeda laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. 

The three stood in silence. Ukai cleared his throat again. "I'll make some tea. Feel free to sit in the back you two." He said before heading towards the back to start a pot. 

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Takeda and Suga sat at the table as Ukai poured the tea. Suga had no choice but to explain everything. "Well that certainly explains why you've been..off lately." Takeda chuckled. "No need to sugar coat it. I've been crappy teammate lately." Suga smiled. "You guys aren't making me quit right?" He asked. Ukai and Takeda looked at each other. "Well...We really don't have to make you quit. But you should refrain from doing anything crazy." "But doesnt that only apply for when I'm big and all?" Suga asked. "We won't make you quit. The team would frankly be depressed if anyone quit at this point. You can still attend matches and stuff. But we would ask you..not to participate in the actual games.." Ukai said softly. Suga gripped the cup. "...No. I can still contribute. Before I start showing and all." He said looking up desperately.

Takeda couldn't help but smile at his determination. "That would be okay I guess. But we don't even know how far along you are. For all we know you could start showing next month." That made his eyes widened and look at his midsection. "I cant be showing yet." "Relax kid." Ukai said putting a hand on his shoulder. "All we have to do is see a professional. They can examine you and tell how far along you are." He said. Suga looked away. "You mean..I probably have to get my parents in on it soon..." He trailed off. Ukai sighed. "You have to. Its better to do it sooner than later." 

Suga nodded sheepishly. "...Alright. I'll try and tell them tonight." He said before taking a deep breath and getting up. He bowed slightly. "Thank you for the hospitality." He said before taking his leave. 

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"How much did you tell him.."

Ukai didnt like that tone that Takeda gave him. "Relax Ittetsu. I didnt say anything. I just said it was my cousin.." He sighed. "So Basically, you told him everything. Great.." "Hey! I said I left out the important details. And whats the big deal? You had your heart set on giving up our child. I understand why. But you still make a big deal about it. Its in the past and we have to move on." He said gazing into Takeda's eyes. Takeda pushed his chair back and turned around. "You know Keishin, this is why we never worked out." He said bluntly before leaving the shop. 

Ukai scoffed and took out a cigarette. "Whatever..." He said as he lit it. 

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sugawara barely had time to register what had just happened at the end of the day. 

"Until you come to your senses, you are no longer welcome in this house!" He heard. Followed by the front door slamming in his face. "Wha-Mom?" He said knocking on the door. He waited for a response but nothing came. "Mom? Dad?!" He said knocking harder before his hands turned to fists and started banging. "Open the damn door!" He said loudly ad he banged on the door. Crap he really was kicked out. He figured his parents wouldnt care what he did. But after telling them about the whole thing, they blew up and weren't having any of it. They didn't even give him a chance to pack his things. 

"Shit...Holy shit.." He said in disbelief. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around. Thank god his house wasn't huge. Around the back near the garbage. Perfect. He stacked whatever he could find and used it to climb to his room. He smiled as he managed to get through. But he frowned. 'They might call the police if they see me here.' He had no choice. He grabbed his duffle bag and started packing. Only the essentials. Clothes, money, laptop and phone. He then looked at his uniform. In a few months it wouldn't fit anymore and he'll officially be banned from playing. With a bittersweet smile he packed it as well. He looked around at his room one last time before dropping his bag down the window then he carefully climbed down. 

 

One last glance at his home made his heart cringe. This was really happening...Suga shook his head and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I know its been a while! School started for me on the 4th! So I've been working my butt off! But I haven't forgotten about this story and I intend to finish it! So keep looking forward to that!


	4. Chapter 4

The only thing being heard was the wind. Sugawara felt at ease since there was wind. The nights were just as hot and humid as the day during the summer.

He thought about how great the weather was as he sat on a bench. He walked around for two hours after being kicked out of his home. Mostly thinking about what the hell he was going to do. Obviously he had to confront someone he knew for shelter. 'Maybe Daichi..'

Wait. No! Thats the worst idea in this situation. He really had no intentions of dragging him into this mess...

For now..

The teen took out his phone and started scrolling through a list. Family, Friends, teammates...he let out a defeated sigh. He shouldn't be doing this. Trying to figure out where the hell he was going to sleep! 

"Fuck!" He cursed when his phone died. Great. "What the hell am I going to do?!" He screamed at himself. 

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ukai yawned as he looked as his phone. 5:30. God. Why did he have to wake up so early to open his grandma's shop?! "...Cause I live with her.." He sighed before taking out his keys and a cigarette. As he fumbled with the keys he noticed someone laying on the ground near the dumpster. 

"Damn..another homeless man.." He said softly before approaching the body. "Hey sir...wait.." He said taking a closer look. "S-Suga?!" He said dropping his cigarette.

He looked over the teen again shit. He wasn't crazy. It was Suga. Laying on the ground with nothing but the clothes on his back and a duffle bag under his head. "Hey...Hey Suga!" He said a little louder. The teen whined but he opened his eyes. "Mmm.." "What the hell. Don't tell me you were here all night?!" Ukai panicked a bit. 

Suga sat up and groaned. Fuck, he was sore! "Ugh..um..Yeah. My parents kicked me out." "Kicked you out?!" Ukai almost yelled in disbelief. The teen flinched. "Yeah.. They didnt want me to continue with the pregnancy at all. I told them no, so they kicked me out." He sighed. Ukai was surprised Sugawara was so calm and not freaking out. "Why didnt you call me? Or anyone?!" "My phone died." Shit. This wasnt good at all. It didnt look like Suga had anywhere to go if he came all the way here.

 

He can afford the keep the store closed for a few hours. "...Come on. I'll..I'll see what Grandma says." He said taking Suga's hand and getting him to his feet. He was surprised that Suga wasnt fighting back or refusing. So he lead the other back to his home. 

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The day rolled on rather quietly for a school day. Daichi found him looking over his shoulder a bunch of times. Only to see a certain desk empty. It was strange for Suga to be absent without telling anyone. He sent the other a text. 'Are you alright? Will you be coming to practice.' 

He didnt like how quiet the day was. He hoped Suga would be at practice. That would make his day. As he ate lunch he felt his phone buzz. He put down his chopsticks and took out his phone. 

'I'm fine. But I have some things to do at home. Sorry for the late response.' 

Daichi frowned. Things to do? What could he possibly have to do? 

 

-+-+-+-+-+

Suga grunted a bit as he opened his eyes. Huh? He was in a dark room. He looked around and immediately felt that he was in a bed. He stared at the ceiling as everything came back to him. Right. Ukai found him and took him home. He sat up and looked at the duffle bag. He really did get kicked out...

"Oh? Ah. You're finally awake. Thank goodness." Suga looked up upon hearing the door open. He smiled weakly. "Thank you for taking me in. I'll try and find a place by next week." "Nonsense! You're staying here for a while." Ukai said setting down a plate of food on the desk. "Grandma was glad to let you in. All you have to do is help out at the shop. No big deal. She knows about your condition. Hell, you're going to get paid too!" He said taking the desk chair to sit on. 

The teen looked at Ukai in disbelief. "Ukai...I..I don't know what to say.." He said bringing his knees up to his chest. His heart hurt. He heard the other sigh. "You don't have to. Like I said. I've seen this before. And I don't want to see you get hurt... You've been through enough." He smiled.  
Suga couldn't help but chuckle and grin a bit.

He gave his well known smile.

"I'll work hard." His voice faltered. Without even realizing it, his eyes welled up and he felt the tears slowly roll down his smiling face. 

Ukai saw the tears. He knew that this kid was fighting trying to give up. "I know you will. No one is giving up on you."

That was enough to get Suga laughing a bit. As he wiped his eyes, the slowly turned weak and his face fell. Before Ukai knew it, Suga was sobbing. Just like he did with the rest of the team after losing the Inter-high.

"Suga. It will be okay.." 

The teen lifted his head again and frantically wiped his eyes. "O-Of course it will! I got this little guy along my side." He said smiling again. 

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Takeda watched everyone practice and took notes of what needed to be changed. He was admittedly angry that Ukai couldnt show up. And barely without any warning.

'Somethings came up. Wont make it today!'

Bullcrap. Ukai wasnt one to just cancel like that!

Or maybe... 

'You know Keishin, this is why we never worked out.'

"Crap.." Maybe he messed up. He shouldn't have left just like that. He was being unreasonable just because he was angry. But he couldn't help it. The situation is crazy everything he's been trying to forget for five years, is suddenly coming back to haunt him. He couldn't tell if it was for better or for worse. Frankly, it felt for worse. Looking back on it, he did everything he could to brush it under the rug. Without thinking about how his family felt. Or was how Ukai felt. He couldn't help but smile a bit. Remembering how crazy those nine months were. How the bother of them were basically running around like chickens without heads. And it did test out there relationship. But in the end, Takeda new it was his final decision. He wasn't ready for a baby. So he gave it to a family he knew would take good care of it. And that was that. 

 

"Takeda-sensei!" An almost ear piercing call ranging through his ears. "What is it Hinata? He said before looking up. Hinata was at the front doors of the gym pointing outside excitingly. He rose an eyebrow and got up to see the commotion. Before he knew it, a familiar tall blonde and shorter teen walking in. He could hear a chorus of members saying their names outloud. "Its about time Ukai." Takeda said grinning. "I'm not the best at coaching. That's your job."

He swore he saw Ukai twitch a bit at that. He chuckled and looked at Suga who wasnt in practice attire. Instead he was just wearing the team's sports jacket and some jeans. 

"Suga-san! I was afraid you wouldn't show up today!" Suga saw Nishinoya approach him with excitement. "Heh..I've been a little under the weather today. But I still don't miss practice." Well he wasn't completely lying. He smiled softly at Daichi who looked like he was itching to say something as well. "Sorry for scaring you, Captain." He said. Everyone noted that Daichi turned a little red and looked away. 

"A-Anyway! Lets get back to practice." He said trying not to appear embarrassed. 

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Even though he didnt do much, Sugawara still proceed to help clean up. He still wanted to be useful today. As he rolled up the net, he realized only him and Daichi were left in the gym. Great... At least it wasn't totally awkward. They were just doing their jobs. "Here. I'll help." Suga saw Daichi run up to him. Suga just kept insisting that he got it but gave in and let Daichi help him carry it back to the closet.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

....Well if it wasn't awkward before, it definitely was now. "Well today was a long day. I think-" As he spoke Suga headed towards the door. But cut himself off when Daichi closed it. Already, the shorter teen knew what this was heading to. "You scared me today. I thought something terrible happened to you." The raven haired teen said getting closer. Suga just walked backwarrds as Daichi got closer. "Sorry. I'm okay though! Just wasn't feeling good earlier." He panicked slightly when his back hit the wall. Suga saw the other get closer and reach for his neck. "Daichi...N-No." He said feeling his knees shake. 

"Just a bit. Not seeing you all day drove me insane." That would be hilarious if Suga didnt fear for what was coming next. No. He didn't want this now. "No." He said a little firmer. But he knew Daichi wouldnt listen. "Come on. It will make us both feel better." "No Daichi!" He said resisting a bit. The other began to run his hand up his shirt. 

That was the breaking point. "No!!" He shouted slapping Daichi across the face. The force was enough to push Daichi away and hold his red cheek. It stung from the slap. Realizing what he had done the white haired teen gasped and brought a hand to his mouth. Without warning he ran away and slammed the closet door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is all crazy and might seem out of place. But I want to thank you all for the comments you've been giving me! I read all the them and I really do appreciate them all!


	5. Chapter 5

It was the middle of literature class when his water first broke.

It wasn't anything noticeable at first. Takeda Ittetsu figured he had to use the restroom. But when he finally sat on the toilet, he felt the fluids flushing out. Blushing from embarrassment and fear, he realized that his water broke. 

"Well...I feel fine. Maybe I can get through the day." He told himself as he washed his hands. He looked down and rubbed his large belly. The life within him stirred around, as if it was responding to his touch. "We'll be okay little guy.." He chuckled. He wished he was right. As he sat back down in his seat and went back to taking notes, he felt a slight cramp that lasted less than a second. He felt a sweat drop. 'Oh god..let me finish class first baby. we also have to wait for your dad..'

Ah. Ukai Keishin. The two were not married, even if both their parents wanted them to. The two weren't in a stable relationship. Its been on and off since they first started dated. They enjoyed each other company a lot. And they did like each other so much that they both engaged in sexual activity that led to the unexpected pregnancy. But...It just never worked out? Maybe it was the age difference? One was in high school and the other was starting college. 

Takeda sighed. It was really complicated and he would rather not discuss it more than he had to. They were fine they way they were. 

Another surprising cramp brought him back to to reality. "Mm.." He couldnt help but moan a bit. It earned him a few stares. Crap. It was getting worse. He took out his phone and texted his parents about the situation so they could pick him up from campus. He sighed as he sent the text. He then looked at the next contact. Of course he had to tell Ukai. It was his baby too. He smiled a bit and sent the text to him. And of course in less than a minute his phone was buzzing out of control from constant texts from other male. 

'What?!? Are you safe?! Are you in pain?! Oh god don't we have a week left?!? I didn't pack the hospital bag yet!!! Please tell me your safe!!' 

Takeda sighed. 'Calm down. I'm alright. I'm going to finish this lesson before my parents pick me up and take me to the hospital. Pack the bag now and be ready. And no. I'm not in any excruciating pain. Just a few cramps.' He sent back before getting back to his notes. 

'Ittetsu..' He read after a few minutes. 'I'll see you soon...I love you.'

He couldn't tell if it was his heart racing or the baby was kicking, but the raven haired male turned visibly red. '...That Idiot.'

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A slight gasp escaped his mouth as he woke up. The first thing he felt was a bit of sweat and his heart was beating quickly. Takeda grunted as he sat himself up. Using his left arm to keep himself up, as he was still tired. 

But it was odd. It took him a while to forget, everything that happened eight years ago. But suddenly, everything was coming back to him. He slapped a hand to his face in frustration. "Its in the past.." He repeated him himself, under his breath. It was all it took to calm himself down. Thank goodness he lived alone. Someone would've woken up from his commotion. 

'..I love you.' 

He furrowed his brows. The memory would've made him happy. Only if it was true. They were young adults at the time. They didnt know anything. And he truly believed it. It was all lust. And he didnt hate the other for it. He made mistakes too. And he admits to them all the time. So why...why did he still feel....Guilty? Empty? He didn't know how to describe it. He loved his job, he loves being around the team. And his life is heading in a good direction. There was no reason to get worked up over it. 

No reason. 

His head faced the clock sitting on the nearby nightstand. '5:30 am.' At least he could get up and start the day so he wouldnt have to dwell on his thoughts anymore. 

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Suga stared at the ceiling. His sleep habits were all over the place right now. As soon as he got home..well back to Ukai's place, despite being frantic about Daichi touching him without his consent, the teen just went to bed right away and knocked out in an instant. But here he was. Almost 6 am. He couldnt fall back asleep. It didnt help that his morning sickness would creep up on him at random. And right now he was fighting it. But he admitted defeat as finally got up at made his was to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and leaned on it. If he knew eventually he was going to rush to the toilet just to vomit, he might as well beat it to the punch. After a few minutes, his stomach contracted a bit and he the nausea hit him. He got on his knees and emptied the contents of his stomach.

This was awful. At least he knew it was bound to end soon. He wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet. He he rinsed his mouth in the sink, he heard a knock at the door. Expecting it to be Ukai, the teen was surprised to open the door and see it was his grandmother. "Oh! G-Good morning. I'm so sorry for waking you." He apologized putting his hands together. He saw the woman chuckle. "Dear, its okay. It happens. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I can imagine being pregnant at this age is difficult." 

Suga felt a sense of relief as she smiled so sweetly. "Ah..I'm okay. Really. Morning sickness happens." He laughed nervously. The kind elderly woman smiled so sweetly. "I will have to set up and appointment for you. But from what I can tell, you probably around 9 weeks." "Nine weeks?" Suga repeated. "Its just a guess. But I havent been wrong about this before. I was right with Keishin's friend." 

Suga sighed wiping his mouth with a towel. "You mean his cousin?" "Oh no. His friend. They were together at some point, but after the adoption they remained friends." Suga was confused. Didnt Ukai say it was his cousin? "I have to get ready for today." He said bowing. "Thank you for the concern." He smiled. "Its no trouble at all. You are our guest until you get back on your feet." She smiled warmly. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Eat up kid. You still have to go to school. Pregnant or not." Ukai said handing the teen a plate of food. Suga sighed before starting to eat. "Can I just skip today? I'm kind of overwhelmed right now." He whined. "Stop it. You know You can't do that. You have to graduate school to go to college and get a job eventually. And if you end up keeping that baby then you have to work hard." Suga frowned starting to eat at his food. "I never said I was going to keep him." "Him?" The teens eyes widened at what he said. "It! I said 'it'" he insisted while turning red in the face. 

Ukai eyed him. "Don't get attached. It will kill you if you end up choosing adoption." The teen frowned and slammed his hands on the table. "I'm going now. Thank you for the food.." He said before putting his plate in the sink and getting his bag to leave. He was moody again. 

'I said he.' He thought to himself. He brought a hand to his belly. "Better than calling you an 'it'." He said as he continued walking towards school. He couldnt help but notice his stomach felt a little..softer than usual. "Shit." He said putting on his sports jacket. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+

"You like that babe?"

"Mmmm..."

The room was dimly lit and full of humidity. And Daichi loved it. It wasnt everyday that he would hang out with Michimiya. But when he did he enjoyed it. At least he thought he did. Usually they would hang out, discuss the teams and have some fun. It was the male captain's idea to be friends with benefits. Michimiya had saw them as just friends but still agreed to it. When Daichi wasnt with Suga, he was most likely with her. 

Daichi groaned as he came into the condom he had on. He pulled out and was catching breath. The former captain of Karasuno's girls volleyball team laid next to him sighing. This was the norm for her. But she can tell something was up with the other captain. 

"I think we should stop this." She said bluntly. 

"Huh?!? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Daichi sat up as soon as he heard that. The former captain sat up as well. "No you didnt do anything wrong. But...I can tell you don't want this anymore." She explained. "Daichi. You and me have been friends for a while. I can tell when your upset and preoccupied with your thoughts. I don't know what it is you want, but it's definitely not this." She said getting up to put on her pajamas. 

Daichi thought long about what she said. What did he want? "Oh boy." She groaned as she stretched. "Thank god we used protection. With the way you were going at me, I probably would've gotten pregnant." She chuckled. "Its almost time for school. You should get ready." She smiled as she went to the bathroom. 

Daichi didnt say anything. He just put on his clothes and grabbed his bag. He made his way to school alone. 

-+-+-+-+-+

Suga did his best to stay awake during his classes. He felt relieved when he laid his head down during lunch. He felt a little better to see Asahi sit near. "Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked. 

God he was so caring it hurt sometimes. Suga chuckled. "I'm feeling better than normally. I dont know. I have a little goodluck charm." He said smiling. He felt clever as he referred to his baby as a goodluck charm. Even if Asahi didnt know what he was talking about. After eating, the two decided to talk a walk. It felt better than sitting still for a couple of hours.

Suga laughed as Asahi informed him about the few practices he missed. "Sounds like a normal day for The team." He said still chuckling. Asahi laughed as well and cleared his throat. "You know..Daichi's concerned for you."

Fuck. 

Why did he have to bring him up. 

They were doing fine without mentioning him.

"Sure. He's concerned with the whole team. Its his job." Suga sighed. He knew Asahi could see he was annoyed. "I just felt like you should know. You seem to be pushing him away more."

Something in Suga snapped when Asahi said that. Glad that no was around Suga slammed his fist against the wall.

"Pushing him away?!? Is that what he calls it?!" He snapped at Asahi. 

"Suga-"

"I've been putting my emotional and physical health at risk for him. Why?! I don't even know if I still love him." He said frantically and pulling at his hair. 

"Suga please calm down." Asahi pleaded. 

"Stop telling me to calm down! I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do!" He said turning red from anger. He leaned against the wall. 

"Suga!" Asahi said grabbing him by the shoulders. "What's gotten into you?!" He asked. Whatever it was, it wasnt good.

Suga looked at Asahi helplessly. "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah. This feels really short. I'm sorry if this is too short! But I felt like this was all that this was all that needed to be said in this chapter! Forgive me if this was too short. But I hope you enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

A young, nineteen year old, Ukai Keishin frantically ran through the doors of his local hospital, half expecting to find Ittetsu laying on the ground in full agony. But as soon as he got in, he was star struck to see the smaller male standing at the front desk with his parents talking calmly to the nurse over the behind the counter. "I-Ittetsu??" He said. His voice cracking a little. Those beautiful brown eyes suddenly faced him. 

"Ah. Keishin." He smiled. Obviously glad he was there in time. "You look like you just ran a marathon."

"I ran from school to here!" He said still catching his breath. "You did? I mean, I appreciate you getting here on time but I told you there was no rush." The younger teen slapped a hand to his face. He sighed and scratched his shaved head awkwardly. "You told me your water broke. I assumed you would be pushing the kid out right after." He turned red in the cheeks as he explained that. A sweet laugh came out of the smaller male. "Keishin, its only that dramatic on tv." He laughed before his face scrunched up and he almost lost his balance. Ukai held him up, noticing his discomfort. "Ittetsu?!" He said a little worryingly. Takeda had a firm grip on the other's shoulders as he groaned a bit. "I'm okay.. That one took me by surprise." Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. 

"Takeda-san, your room is ready. We'll take you all there now to get settled in." A nurse said smiling sweetly at the two. She presented a wheelchair, obviously for the pregnant one. Takeda knew better than to argue, so he sat in the chair and they were on their way.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ukai sits at the cash register at the shop, remembering the day Takeda went into labor. It was crazy and tiring to say the least. He admitted that he loved the other at the time. But really, looking back now, he didn't understand the concept of love in general. 

He groaned as he remembered how frantic he was as a teen. "Fuck.." He sighed. Then the image of Takeda laughing at him came to mind and his heart started beating faster. He was so positive and...beautiful. 

Ukai started a coughing fit, as for a second he forgot he had a cigarette in his mouth. He took it out and hit his chest with his fist as he cough. He breathed and cursed at himself. 'Why am I remembering this now?!?' 

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

All Sugawara saw was Asahi staring at him like he was crazy and immediately, the silver haired teen felt like an idiot. Fuck. He just blurted out his secret. The teen's eyes widened and he turned around. "No no no no. Fuck I'm an idiot." Suga said as he started pacing. 

"You're pregnant?" Asahi said coming out of his shocked state. 

"N-No! Please pretend you didn't hear anything!" Suga pleaded. Pathetically In his mind. 

"It's Daichi's?" Asahi asked. Still obviously dumbfounded bY the news. 

Suga stared at him as if the world was ending. He felt a breeze pass between them as he waited too long to answer. Then they both heard the bell ring, indicating that lunch period was over."..Please don't tell Daichi." He said hopelessly. Before he knew it, his legs were taking him back to class. 

Asahi wanted to say something badly. But frankly, he really was speechless. "Suga!" He called out running to catch up with the other. "Wait wait wait. You can't just tell me this and expect me not to freak out." He said stepping in front of the other. Suga's brows furrowed a bit. "Well what else am I supposed to do? This whole thing is driving me crazy." He sighed as he continued walking. 

Asahi followed behind. "You're not..going to participate in practice are you?" The taller male flinched a bit as the other gave him a look as if he was crazy. "What does that mean? Of course I'm still participating. Its our last year together, I want to participate as much as I can." "But you're-" "I know I know! I made a deal with Ukai that I would stop when I can't hide it anymore."

"Wait. Ukai knows?" Asahi asked. "He gave me the pregnancy test.." Suga explained. "He's letting me practice until I start showing or whatever.." He explained as they kept walking. "Look just don't make a big deal about it. I'm still trying to figure things out."

The smaller teen could see that Asahi was still in shock about every thing. "We'll talk about it later.." Suga said before he walked in the classroom. 

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Suga knew he was out of practice. He couldn't stand feeling useless. He was getting visibly frustrated. "Ugh!" He groaned when he passed the ball sloppily to Asahi. He took a deep breath as Ukai called for a water break. 

"Suga. You passed the ball fine." Asahi said nervously. Afraid to approach Suga after their talk earlier. Suga glanced at Asahi a bit before drinking water. He had to admit. Getting worked up gave him a migraine. 

"He's right." Suga heard the libro pop up from behind him. He turned to see the other smiling up at him. "Besides, You shouldn't be getting worked up. Its not good for you right now." Noya said. Asahi and Suga choked on their water upon hearing that. Suga looked at Asahi who had turned white at this point. Then he looked at Noya. The smaller male was confused at first. "What?" He asked before his eyes widened a bit. "I-I mean-" The silver haired teen knew he was causing a scene. So he grabbed both teammates by the wrist, and Dragged them both outside of the gym. Ignoring their cries, wanting him to let go. He slammed the doors behind him and crossed his arms. He took a deep breath. "You told him.." It wasn't a question. And the ace and libro could tell he was mad. "I-I didn't mean to at first. He asked what was wrong, and and-" He was cut off by the shortest male getting in front of him. "I cornered him Suga. I'm sorry! Please don't get mad! I was just worried about you." He said bowing. 

A sigh emitted from the setter. "I'm not mad." He said. It earned him a look of disbelief from both teammates. "Ok I AM mad.." He blushed. "I'm just frustrated. I don't want anyone else to know until I'm ready for them to know." He explained leaning against the wall. "What about Daichi? Doesn't he deserve to know? I mean..He is the dad, right?" He heard Nishinoya ask and lean in hoping to get Suga's attention so he would answer. 

"I don't want to tell him yet. Again. I'll tell everyone when I'm ready." He explained again. Nishinoya opened his mouth to protest but closed it right away after studying the look on Suga's face. He could see he was genuinely upset about it.

"Hey. I'll buy you a pork bun after practice." The libro said with a big grin on his face. Suga couldn't help but smile softly and chuckle. 

"Okay."

The doors opened up behind them. "Whats keeping you guys?" The familiar deep voice said. Suga turned to see it was Daichi. "Come on. Break's over." It wasn't an offer. Suga could feel the uneasiness between them. "Okay captain." The bitter setter said walking past him. Daich furrowed his brows as the silver haired teen walked past him. He had to apologize. "Suga." He said walking to catch up with him. "Hey can we at least talk things over before you shun me for the rest of the day?" He said in a calm tone. He was in no mood to cause a scene. "Talk about what? How you practically forced yourself on me. No thanks." He said taking one last swig of water. 

"Suga! I'm being serious!" He said getting angry. "And so am I! I'm done with you Daichi. So you can go back to screwing Michimiya everyday and I promise I wont be in the way." "W-What?" How could he possibly know about that?!? "What does she have to do with any of this?" He was glad everyone was distracted by practicing with each other that they didn't notice their argument. 

"Just forget it Daichi." Suga said about to turn around but the caption grabbed his shoulder, making the other face him again. "No. We are going to resolve this now." "I already said I'm done with you. I'm tired of you taking advantage of me. I'm not some side chick, you sick bastard! So stop treating me like one and get this through your thick head. I'm done with you Daichi." He said standing his ground. 

His words took Daichi by surprise. Never has he seen Suga so..defense and angry. He couldn't even find the words to say after that. He just cleared his throat and went back to practice. Suga sighed before walking to the bathroom. After that he felt the nausea hit him like a train.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ukai helped clean up after practice. He knew Takeda was waiting around he building somewhere. Working on paper work for the summer training calms. He sighed as he finally locked up the gym. 

"I finally got the trip approved and the bus scheduled. Thanks to Yachi." Takeda said with a smile. "Good. Who knows how hard that could've been." Ukai said sighing. He was tired.   
"Ukai. Did you see Daichi and Sugawara today?" The thought made him cringe. Those two would be the death of him. 

"Who didn't? Those two are painfully obvious. They think the team doesn't notice but they're so bad at keeping things to themselves." He frowned. He was worried to see the state Suga would be in when he got home. 

"Did he tell Daichi yet?" "Nah. The kid is keeping it to himself. I don't know what plans he has for the baby, but so far I don't think Daichi is in them at all." Ukai explained. 

"Thats a shame." Takeda rolled his eyes. They were only teenagers. They didn't know what they want or needed. "I would force him to do anything. But If Daichi finds out on his own, its not going to be pretty. And If Daichi never finds out, Sugawara will regret it forever." Ukai stopped in his tracks. Takeda took a few steps ahead to see that Ukai stopped walking. 

"Is that why you let me be involved?" He asked softly. 

Ittetsu looked back at him. A sad smiled was made. "I let you be involved because it was the right thing to do. We had our arguments and bad times. But we got through them. And Even our relationship never worked out, we still made it through." He explained. "Whether I was in love with you or not, We still made it through together. And Thats all I could ever ask for." He said grinning. 

Ukai's cheeks turned red. He still had the same face he had eight years ago. The face he loved for so long. 

"Why...Why didnt we work out?" He asked thoughtlessly. Immediately Takeda's face fell, and Ukai realized what he asked. "I have to head home. Suga's probably waiting for me to let him in." He said walking past Takeda. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said before running home. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"So you betting on a boy or girl?" Nishinoya asked happily before taking another bite of his pork bun. 

Suga chuckled. "I don't really think it matters. Although I've started calling it 'he' for a few days." He said finishing his second bun. "A boy really? Is it because you're always surrounded by guys at practice." "Maybe. Or maybe I think the baby is going to be a boy." He shrugged. 

Asahi watched the two talk. Suga seemed happy for the first time in a few months. And to be honest, he was. Having to not hide his secret from his close friends felt great. For the first time, he didn't feel ashamed, or guilty to in current condition.

"It could easily be a girl." Asahi slipped in. "Well, whatever happens, happens. In the end, I'm waiting for the little guy to be here to find out what it is." Suga smiled softly. 

"Aw thats no fun." Noya pouted as he began eating his ice cream. Suga laughed before noticing Ukai running home. "Hey. Don't worry. We bought them from another shop." Suga explained, gesturing to the paper bag for the buns. There was an incident when Noya and Tanaka broke into Ukai's shop for pork buns and the group got scolded. So the team found a back up shop just incase Ukai's shop wasn't opened. 

Ukai looked a little unimpressed, but he was late and they were waiting outside his closed shop. So he couldn't complain. "You guys should get home. Its pretty late." He said. Asahi and Noya nodded as they stood up. "We'll see you later Suga. Remember, take better care of yourself." Noya said smiling widely. Asahi waved and walked off with Noya. 

Suga smiled as they left. But he turned to see an un-impressed Ukai looking at him. "You told them? I thought you wanted to keep this to yourself." He said softly. The teen sighed. "Yeah. But they're two of my closets friends. I couldn't.." He frowned. "I don't know. I was tired of keeping secrets." He said looking at his feet. Ukai's expression softened. "Come on. Lets go home. You probably had a long day." He said offering a welcoming smile. 

The silver haired teen smiled tiredly and nodded before they headed home. The bag of pork buns still in his arms. 

"I thought those made you sick." Ukai asked to break the awkward tension. Suga looked at the bag and shrugged. "I don't know. My appetite is all over the place. At first these made we want to vomit. But now I want more than normally." He chuckled. "Oh. Yeah. That happens. We were all over the place during his first month." Ukai explained. "Who?" Suga asked. "Itte-ehhh M-My cousin. My cousin." Ukai covered that up well. Suga rose an eyebrow. But he knew he shouldn't invade his privacy. "Um..How long did it take for him to tell you?" He asked. He had a feeling this was someone Ukai was close with at some point. 

Ukai frowned a bit. "Well..I can tell he wanted to keep it to himself. But he told me right away. He wanted to have someone to go through it with him. So he chose me. And you don't have to tell Daichi. But..maybe you should. For your sake." Ukai explained. He was glad the house was right there so they could just get to be. 

Sugawara glanced the other way. "I don't know. I don't think we should go through this together. Its not what we need. Right now our friendship is on the rocks. And If he found out about the baby, it would probably tear us apart even more. I want this kid to have a good home. And right now, I don't think I can provide that for him." Ukai let Suga talk. He was almost a spitting image of Ittetsu. "But understand. You don't have to go through this alone! You have a chance to make things right Ittetsu!" "Ittetsu?!" Suga said shocked that Ukai would even bring up Takeda. Ukai almost choked realizing his mistake. He coughed and headed to the stairs. "Its late.." He said going upstairs and closing the door behind him. "

Suga looked at the stairs. "What the hell?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually glad I was able to update faster this time! This week isnt too crazy! But I hope this chapter was enough! Thank you guys for the comments! I read all of them!


	7. Chapter 7

The pain wasn't intense yet. But it was uncomfortable. Takeda was sitting up and leaning forward and breathing heavily. His glasses slowly slipped off his face. "Gah.." He breathed out as the contraction ended. "Ittetsu...you want some water?" He looked up to see Ukai standing right there. He stood close to wipe any sweat off his face. Ittetsu nodded as he relaxed. He ran his hand over his baby bump. 'Not long now..' He thought to himself. 

He heard Ukai relax as well. It has been a few hours since they arrived at the hospital. About thirty minutes ago, their doctor confirmed he was almost fully dilated. Surprisingly, Ukai was handling everything well. Every Time a contraction hit, he stayed calm in order to keep Takeda calm and comfortable. No doubt he would be a good dad some day...

"Keishin..." The older male said tiredly. "Yeah?" "When she's born, we can't see her." He said. He could see the expression on the others face fall. But they knew this moment was coming. They agreed that she would be going to be adopted. They already chose a family and the arrangements were made for them to pick her up a few days after she was born. "But..Ittetsu, this will be our only chance to be with her. We can't give that up." He protested, holding his hand tightly. Takeda smiled a bit.

"I know. I want to spend time with her..But if we do..." He frowned. "We won't be able to let her go.." He said sadly. 

He could see the hurt expression in the other's eyes. "B-But Ittetsu. No! Let's just keep her." "Keishin.." He sat up to protest. "No. Ittetsu we can do this. I promise you we can do this." He insisted." "Keishin...!" He gasped a bit bringing a hand to his back. His glasses fall off his face and his face turned red. Immediately the other was at his side asking if he was okay. 

"I...I have to push.." He said lowly as he breathed. "G-Get my parents and the doctor.." He breathed holding his belly. The taler male turned white. "Wait. Now?! B-But-" "Keishin!" He cried out. He could feel the small body at the entrance. 

He felt the other rush to get some help. Before he knew it he was pushing at the order of his doctor. He yelled as he heard encouragements being said by his mother and by Keishin and his grandmother. It was all a blur until he felt the pressure go down and the room was filled with high pitched cries. He gasped for air when he saw the doctor bring the small infant to his chest. He breathed and felt the pain suddenly disappear. "M-My baby..." He breathed as his hand instinctively wrapped around the little girl. He smiled weakly. "My baby.." He teared up. He looked up to see a tearful Ukai leaning in to look at her as well. He rested his forehead against Takeda's. 

"She's beautiful.." He was a tearful mess as well. But They didn't care. Their little girl they waited nine months for was finally here. Takeda looked at Ukai lovingly. The other did as well. Before they knew it, they locked lips for the first time in months. 'I love him..'

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A gasp escaped his mouth. Takeda realized he fell asleep at his desk. What the hell? It was coming back to him again. He felt a single tear run down his face. "Crap.." He mumbled taking off his glasses to wipe his eyes. Why didn't they work out?  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hunger pangs.

Even after a few pork buns to feel full, Sugawara felt unsatisfied when he went to bed. In fear of overeating. He thought he could make it till morning. But around 3 am his eyes opened before his stomach growled lowly. "Kid.." He replied tiredly. "Not now." He whined as he tried to fall back asleep. But he felt his stomach rumbling again. He groaned and sat up rubbing his belly. 

"You win.." He said before getting on his feet. He walked carefully and slow. He didn't want to wake up Ukai and his grandmother just to get food. But all odds were against him as the floor creaked annoyingly. After a painfully slow journey down the stairs, he made it to the kitchen. He reheated the leftover buns. He wouldn't dare take from the fridge without permission. In fact, event though this was his knew home, he was afraid to get too comfortable. He didn't want to take advantage of Akemi, Ukai's grandmother's home. She was too sweet for her own good. He was thankful. But he still felt bad. 

After a few minutes, he was able to eat. As he chewed, he couldn't help but feel like this was a bit familiar. After a spending a night with Daichi, already feeling like crap, he would come home to very distant parents. He would eat dinner alone. He swallowed as he felt the tears fall. "Shit.." He choked out a sob. 

Shit. 

He was officially kicked out of his home, pregnant and wasn't with the father. He hated the situation he was in. When did things go wrong? Why did he have to fall in love with Daichi? Why was he pregnant with his child knowing it would never work out. "Fuck!" He shouted slamming his fist on the table. 

"What the hell?!" He heard come from upstairs. 

Crap. 

He woke them up. 

"Suga? What the hell?! You gave me a god damn heart attack!" Already he was getting scolded. He deserved it. He sniffled and tried to play it off. But he felt so pathetic. Of course it wasn't working. 

"Suga?" He heard Ukai say in a softer voice. Of course he could see he was crying a second ago. "H-Hey..Whats wrong?" 

He heard light footsteps. "Now now Keishin. He did nothing wrong." He looked up to see sweet Akemi smiling softly at him. "Dear. Are you okay?" She asked. He could see it wasn't a simple, question. She could see he was hurting. 

"I...I hate everything.." He replied pathetically, feeling the lump in his throat come back. "I hate this. I hate my parents. I hate Daichi. I hate myself.." He ranted. He never had the chance to rant like this. And it felt..good. And she wasn't phased at all. She sat there and listened. Even Ukai was fascinated by how calm she was. 

"Its okay. You're scared. Its a new place, new situation. You have a little life that's dependent on you. But its unfair because you felt as if you can't depend on anyone. Even the one you love." She said softly. 

Suga's calmed down a bit and looked at her. He didnt think about it that way. But now that she brought it up. "...I gave him so much.." He replied. "I let him take me.." He said feeling his fists get tighter. "I hate him." 

He heard the elderly woman chuckle as she pulled out a chair to sit down. "Now now. You know very well that you don't hate him." She said rubbing the teen's back. 

Suddenly his head was filled with good memories of the two. From first meeting as first years, to their victories together, to just sweet moments between the two that caused Suga to fall in love with him in the first place. 

He didn't hate him at all. 

"I love him." 

He admitted. A sad smile was made. But it was a beautiful moment for the teen. He sniffled and felt a little warmer inside as Akemi nodded. "I know you do." She grinned. "Get to bed. You must be tired." She patted his back. Suga nodded and wiped his face. "T-Thank you." He bowed before walking up the stairs. A soft hand on his belly. 

 

He didn't even hear the conversation after. 

"How did you know all of that?"

"I've been around for a long time Keishin. Plus I had experience with you and Ittetsu."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The next few days were a blur. 

Daichi felt some kind of emptiness after the setter yelled at him. He still did his best to act like a captain for the team. But he still felt off. He definitely was quieter. The only thing that made him feel any sense of relief, was seeing Suga smile. 

What happened? Suddenly the other was back to his old self. Still off at practice, but he was definitely smiling more. He wanted to apologize to him properly. But he didn't know when or how. Plus, It seemed that Suga was always with Asahi and Noya. The three definitely had gotten closer. And when Suga wasn't with them, he was definitely with Ukai. 

He tried many times to speak with the other. But usually he wasn't spared a second glance. And it felt bad. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The first appointment went smoothly. Akemi helped Suga pick a doctor to stick with for the next nine months. And it took a lot of weight off the teen's shoulders. 

Currently, Suga waited for his doctor to come in for his first scan. He could only imagine what it would be like. On tv and movies, it was such a big deal. 

He sighed looking at Ukai who was flipping through a magazine. Akemi was sitting next to the teen. He needed someone there to guide him. 

"Sugawara-san?" He looked up to a female doctor walk in. She adjusted her glasses as she offered a big smile.

"Yes?" He answered sheepishly. 

"Hello. I'm Dr. Kumagai. Nice to meet you." She said extending her hand to shake it. He took it and smiled. 

"Before we start the scan, we just need to discuss a few things." She said taking a seat. "Oh. Okay. Why, did I do something wrong?" She chuckled. "Of course not. In fact you are a very healthy for your age. Maintaining a healthy weight and lifestyle helps." She said flipping through some papers, which were a result of the physical he had before when he arrived. 

"Oh. I guess thats good." He said. 

"Now now. No need to be nervous." She said. "I know its scary. But don't worry. At least you'll be out of high school when you have the baby. Speaking of which, I'm probably sure you have a lot of questions." 

She was right. "Yeah. Truth be told, I have no idea what to expect. I never thought I'd be a bearer." He said feeling a bit ashamed of himself. "It's alright. Most men don't find out until they're pregnant. Only the eager ones get tested." She said. "But we do want to inform you that we do keep these cases out of the public's eye." She said. 

Suga heard Ukai and Akemi sigh in relief. "Unfortunately, people don't accept science most of the time. And bearers were around long before you were born. But we do this for the safety of the patients. Who knows what kind of backlash or abuse some have to endure just for being a bearer." She sighed. "So keep that in mind. Once you start to get bigger, you would have to act safer."

Suga nodded. But it was a big thing to take in. Being hated by the world? Just because he could get pregnant?

"Okay I get all that. But...how does..everything work?" He asked. He could feel his cheeks go red. Dr. Kumagai smiled softly. "Its okay to be confused. Well, you will go through the typical nine month span. No different than when women get pregnant. But I feel like what your referring to is the end."  
Suga cleared his throat. "I mean...Yeah. How does it.." Oh god this was embarrassing. "C-Come out?" He said making weird gestures with his hands. 

"Of course. Well, lucky for you we don't have to perform surgery, unless for any case you wouldn't be able to survive natural birth. Your uterus, where the baby is during the whole process, is connected to your lower intestines." I-Intestines.." He repeated feeling a little pale. "So it will be coming out of your rectum." 

Suga felt dizzy thinking about this. And Dr. kumagai saw it. 

Akemi rubbed his back. "Calm down kid." Ukai said getting close just incase. 

"I'm sorry for overwhelming you. But it really isnt a terrible process. It is something you can go through."

Suga nodded breathing heavily. The female Dr frowned and stood up to get water from the hallway. "Here. You look faint." Suga accepted the water and drank it slowly. 

After a few minutes of taking it all in, he was able to calm down. 

"Will it hurt?" He asked. 

"Everyone is different. But being the case that you are a bearer, the pain is a bit worse. Your bodies havent fully adapted to having children yet. But you can survive. But we just have you monitored to make sure you don't lose too much blood. And we can always give you the epidural." "Okay.." He sighed. "At least I have a long time to prepare for it." He smiled nervously. 

Akemi chuckled a bit. "You'll do fine dear."

"Okay. With that all wrapped up, I will give you a list of foods you can and cant eat, and prescription for prenatal vitamins." She said before writing a few things down and handing the papers to Akemi. 

"And we save this for last. Are you ready for your first scan?"

Suga felt his heart beat. "...Yeah. Lets do it." He smiled. 

"Okay. Just lay down for me please." She said as she stood up and walked to the light switch. She turned them off, leaving a dim room. She then turned on the weird monitor next to the table the silver haired teen was laying on. He heard Ukai get closer as well. 

After pushing a few buttons, he turned back to Suga. "Okay Sugawara-san. Please lift your shirt for me. This might be a little cold." 

Awkwardly, he lifted his shirt, exposing his still flat belly. And she was right. What she squeezed on his stomach made him shiver. He then felt a smooth device being rubbed in the same spot. He stared at the ceiling. He had no idea what to expect. 

"Okay. There it is." He heard. He looked to see Ukai and Akemi were staring at the screen. So he turned his head to the screen. His heart skipped a beat. He honestly had no idea what he was looking at. But he knew very well. 

That was his baby. 

"T-Thats it?" He asked softly. Feeling warm again. "Yep perfectly healthy. But this estimated, you're around 10 weeks. Almost three months." She said. 

Three months. He wasn't surprised. His flings with Daichi lasted a long time before he officially ended it.

She turned off the machine and gave Suga a towel. "Well thats a wrap." She said pressing a few buttons. "I would like to see you every month to keep you updated on your progress. 

Suga sat up and nodded. She then handed him, what looked like a picture. After a closer look at it, it was a picture from the scan. "Thank you." He smiled at her. She bowed and said her goodbyes. 

But he kept looking at the picture. It looked like a weird blue bean. But that was his baby. Perfectly healthy baby. He ran a soft hand over the picture. 

"Come on kid. You can stare it it back at the shop."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Against Ukai's wishes of staying off his feet when he could. Sugawara begged for a job at the shop. 

He didnt feel right living in someone else's house without contributing. So he figured working at the family shop was the next best thing. And thanks to Akemi, he was able to get hired. 

It was the weekend, so it was Suga's first day. He tied an apron on and smiled. "I promise I wont be a bother. And I wont be stressing myself out." He assured Ukai. 

"Yeah yeah. Just leave the heavy lifting to me. You're still carrying a baby. And don't complain when that apron can't hide your stomach anymore." He said. 

Suga chuckled and sat at the counter. It was a slow day. So it wasn't too hard. A few time he did get change wrong or got nervous. But it wasn't too bad. And it was hot. So the teen was feeling thw slowness of the day.

"Suga!!" He heard erupt from the doors. He smiled to see Nishinoya and Asahi walk through. 

"Hey guys."

"So.." The smallest male said putting his hands on the counter. "You know what we're here for. Lets see it." He said smiling widely. 

"See wha-Oh!" It clicked. He reached in his wallet and took out the ultrasound picture. "Here he is." He said putting it on the counter. 

The libro and ace both made a sound. Obviously amused by the photo. "Woah. It looks like a grape!" Noya said. "But thats the kid?" Asahi asked. 

Smiling proudly, he nodded. "Thats the kid." 

After a few minutes of staring Ukai got up. "Alright guys. You can't just hang out here the whole day." Noya raised a brow. The setter laughed. "Ukai, you let us hang out here all the time." "I need to start being professional!" He yelled almost comically. Just like good times. 

Under all the commotion, Suga smiled warmly. He loved being surrounded by these idiots. 

 

"Suga?"

The silver haired teen looked up and the other three did as well. 

A familiar raven haired teen stood at the front waiting for a response from the silver haired teen. 

Almost falling over to get up, Suga moved away from the counter. "Daichi? W-What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to talk." He said calmly. 

Wow. He was serious. Suga could see it in his eyes. He looked back at Ukai. 

The man sighed and waved his hand. Giving them permission to speak privately. 

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Standing outside in private, Suga crossed his arms. "Alright. You have my attention..." He said. 

Daichi paced around a bit before speaking. "I'm sorry."

Suga's expression softened. 

"I'm truly sorry Suga." His voice was soft and..hurt. 

"I messed up. A lot. I went along with...everything. Because it felt nice. I don't know. I just know that It did a number on you. But I didn't care. I didn't care that I was taking advantage of your feelings. And it was shitty." He said running a hand through his hair. 

"It was shitty." Suga said causing Daichi to look at him with a little disbelief in his eyes. But he smiled. "But..I suppose I was being unreasonably moody lately. And..maybe we should've talked about this way earlier." He put his hands down. 

"My feelings for you haven't changed. But I hope you understand, I just cant..do this anymore. I can only handle so much. And emotionally this isnt good for me."

Daichi swallowed. "Right. I don't want to hurt you anymore." He said. 

There was an uncomfortable silence. 

"Is that all?" Suga asked. 

Daichi shook his head. 

"Then what else?"

"I think I want to make us work."

A long pause. His heart pounded. 

"W-Wait what?" "Hear me out." "Wait no. Daichi this isn't what you want?" He said frantically. 

"How do you know this isn't what I want." He asked furrowing his brows. 

"Trust me Daichi. You don't want this. This is all in your head from all those nights." Suga insisted. He knew he had to be crazy. He didn't just suddenly fall for him. "What If I want to be with you Suga? I like you."

"Daichi just think about this." 

"No. I'm tired of thinking."

"Daichi-"

"I like you a lot Suga! Why shouldn't this be something I want?!"

"Because I'm pregnant!"

The setter breathed in and stepped back. No no no no. This isn't what he wanted. 

"W-What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. You guys were asking a lot when Daichi was going to find out. But I planned this for a while. And I'm glad I was able to put this together! Thank you guys again for the comments and your support!


	8. Chapter 8

Letting go of their baby girl was a nightmare. 

Ukai had adjusted to seeing her every morning after she was born. He tried to convince Takeda to join him. But the other was afraid to. But after two days, Ukai convinced him. Takeda knew it probably wasn't the best idea. 

But he remembers that morning. Being wheeled by the other male to where they kept thw newborn babies. He had a hopeful smile on his face. 

But when they turned around the corner. Reality sunk in. 

They saw the other family, holding their beautiful daughter. No doubt it was her. She was too beautiful to mistake. 

"What?" He heard Ukai panic. He abandoned the wheelchair and ran up to the nurse and couple. "W-Wait. You said we had a week with her. Y-You can't just take her so soon!" He slurred his words a bit. But he was terrified. Terrified of seeing their baby girl get taken away from them so soon. 

Ittetsu felt the the tears well up. He didnt know what to say. He wanted to avoid this. He didnt want to see her get taken away. 

"W-Wait! No!" He nearly yelled as they walked away. Next thing he knew was that Ukai was being held back by security guards and screaming at the couple. 

"Give her back!"

 

-+-+-+-+-+

Ukai gasped a bit as that memory hit him hard.

He shook his head before looking outside. Daichi and Suga were still talking. 

"Whats taking them so long?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

The setter stood there, wide eyed, and his hands over his mouth. As if to silence what he just blurted out. But it was too late. Daichi heard. 

"W-Wait. You..you have to be a bearer to.."

Suga didnt know how to react. "I..I am." He said looking away. 

"What? Why the fuck didnt you say anything?!" Daichi raised his voice. Making the other teen flinch. 

"Daichi-"

"If I knew, we could've used protection!" "Don't get angry with me. I wasn't tested so I didn't know!" He retorted. 

"What the hell?! A baby? What the hell are we going to do?" He was freaking out. 

"Why didn't you get tested before?!" 

Feeling insulted, Suga's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't put the blame on me! You're the one who suggested this stupid 'friends with benefits' thing!"

"That is something you do when you have sex with another man! How stupid can you be?"

That was it. 

The white haired teen raised his hand and slapped the other hard against his cheek. 

"What's going on?!" Ukai came out. Furious at the commotion going on outside the shop. Asahi and Noya werent far behind. But right away they can tell. Suga slapped Daichi. 

"Don't you dare put this all on me." He started by lowering his hand. "You can be as angry as you want. You can even let yourself believe that this is my fault. But the fact of the matter is, I'm having your child. Whether you like it or not, this is going to happen." He was mad. And his actions showed it. 

He slowly approached Daichi, who quickly straightened up and backed away. Afraid of being hit again. 

"I'm not aborting it. So you can choose to support me or not. Its not my decision. But I don't need you." He said before turning around and entering the shop. 

What? Why? What was he going to do? What did he want?

"Suga!" He said about to run. But he saw the coach step in front of him. "Hey. You should head home. He needs time to think." It wasn't a request. It was an order. 

"But-" "Go home. If you're going to to bail on him then just go home and never speak a word about this." 

Bail? Why would he bail? But then again...a baby?

"If you plan on being with him, then go home and let him think. He needs time to himself right now." Ukai through his cigarette on the floor and crushed it with his foot. 

The captain looked up at Asahi and Noya. Both had an uncomfortable expression plastered on their faces. Right then he knew, they were already aware of the situation. 

Without any word, Daichi got the message. He turned around and headed home. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

"Damn..It smells." Takeda mumbled as he opened his attic. He hasnt been in the room for over 7 years. 

It was dusty. Very dusty. But he had to look for it. Using a flashlight he searched around till he found a certain item. "Here.."

He grabbed a box and left the dark room. He sighed and went to his room and closed the door. All alone, he opened the cardboard box. Immediately, his heart sank. 

There was a onesie inside that had blue bird on it. It was so tiny, only a newborn could fit in. The fabric was still clean and soft. The man smiled sadly. Under the onesie, were a few toys. A rattle, a pacifier and a stuffed crow. He still remembered the day he received these. 

Ukai Keishin was enthusiastic about making crows the baby's favorite animal, mostly due to him being on Karasuno's team at the time. Even after they, well mostly Ittetsu, decided adoption was the best option, Keishin went out of his way to buy those. Somethings for the baby. If they couldn't keep her, then maybe they should give her something. 

At least that's what they wanted. 

Their daughter was swept away much earlier than they wanted. They were never able to give her these wonderful gifts. She would live life with no evidence of her biological parents around. 

The bottom of the box was the worst. 

Ittetsu's eyes filled with tears. Full of regret, he pulled out the stack of photos. 

Each picture. 

From every ultrasound. 

From when she was a little bean, to a fully developed infant. 

The man took off his glasses and sniffled. "..I never forgot about you."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

It was very orange outside due to the evening sunset. 

Suga slept in his bed. After the initial shock of telling Daichi about their future child, he needed a nap. 

He was fast asleep in his bed. He hasn't been able to sleep well in a long time. So the pregnancy had its pros. 

Ukai sighed as he made tea for Asahi and Noya. The two wanted to make sure their friend would be okay. 

"Thats the gist of it." The coach said. Both Asahi and Ukai had to tell the libro the whole story for him to understand the situation. 

"Really? Why would he put himself through that?" He asked feeling concerned that he didnt ask earlier. "No wonder he's been strange lately. They both have been crazy lately." He sighed. 

"I probably should've talked him out of it a while ago." Asahi frowned looking at the table. "Maybe he wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't beat yourself up." Ukai said bringing the pot and pouring the tea. "Its over and done with. Suga's going along with the pregnancy and we just have to be there to support him." He explained. "My home will be his until he's stable enough to get his own apartment. Or by some miracle, his parents let him come back. But that seems very unlikely." He pulled out a chair and sat down. 

"Of course I'll be there to support him!" Noya said excitedly. 

"So will I but I must ask." Asahi started. "...What about the training camps? They're next weekend?" Ukai cursed and out his cup down. "Shit. I forgot about that." He said thinking it through. "Okay..He's still going. If I stopped him, he would hate me forever. But he's still a part of the team. Pregnant or not. He will just have to take it easy since he's nearing his third month."

Noya and Asahi smiled and nodded. 

As the three continued speaking, the teen upstairs woke up and walked downstairs. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he smiled to see his friends still there. "You guys are still here? You didn't have to wait for me." He chuckled. 

"Nonsense! We said we'd be here to help you and the little guy!" Noya said enthusiastically. 

Suga smiled and sat down to have a cup of tea as well. 

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

After thinking about it, Daichi knew he was crazy. 

'I don't need you.'

Daichi sighed. He knew suga was crazy. Of course he needed him. 

A baby.

He knew he was crazy for wanting to help. But he couldnt just let his friend go through this alone. It was both their kid. 

So he found himself walking towards his home at night. He had to talk to him now. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

Right away it was answered by a tall man. Obviously it was Suga's dad. "Sugawara-san. Good evening." Right away the man was giving off a negative presence. "Its very late. Whatever this is, make it quick."

Daichi was taken aback by the rudeness. Well shit. "Um. I came to speak to Su-..um Koushi. If its not too much trouble."

Right away, he regretted this decision. The man gave him the nastiest look. 

"Has Koushi come to his senses yet?!" 

"What-"

"Apparently not. Fine. If he wants to ruin his life with that good for nothing child, then I will let him. But he will not be allowed back in this house. Good day." Then he slammed to door. 

Wait. What?

Suga..doesn't live here anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me..


	9. Chapter 9

It was very early in the morning, for Karasuno's volleyball team. Everyone was too tired to function as they entered the bus. 

Suga walked in and yawned as he made his way to the back of the bus. Along the way he spotted the captain, already seated, looking dead. The setter quickly glanced away as he walked past him. He took a seat in the back alone. He was sure Daichi was still in shock. At least It seemed like he hasnt told anyone else. 

He sat down all the way in the back. He really wasnt in the mood to deal with anyone. It didn't help the car sickness was already creeping up on him. And they just started moving. The setter decided to try and close his eyes and rest. At one point Noya wanted to move next to him and attempt to cheer him up. But Asahi knew better and held him back. The whole ride to Tokyo, Suga just sat alone. He brought a hand to his stomach to try and ease the nausea. But he also realized he made that a habit whenever he felt upset or alone. 

No doubt as soon as they arrived, while Tanaka and Nishinoya provided entertainment by getting excited about the town, the teen dropped his bag and ran towards the nearest restroom. So much for feeling better. He emptied the contents of his stomach and suddenly felt horrible. First day of training camp and he was already lagging. "No..Just work through it.." He mumbled to himself as he flushed the toilet and heaved himself up. He walked to the sink and rinsed his mouth. He then splashed his face with water. 'You can't slow down here. You still have time.'

As he finished wetting his face, he looked at his reflection. He looked sick. No doubt. His eyes immediately darted to his belly. Still nothing. Well, maybe it helped that his clothes for practicing were a bit baggy. He couldn't resist feeling it again. No one else saw it. But he felt it. Growing right there. 

"Suga?"

The teen gasped a bit and turned to see Daichi standing at the entrance, looking concerned. Suga felt his face heat up. Of course he caught him having a moment. Could this day get any worse. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

And its already getting worse. 

"Tell you what?" "You know what." He said coldly. The setter rolled his eyes and grabbed a paper towel. "What do you want Daichi.." He sighed. He wanted the other to see that he was in no mood for anything. "Why didn't you say anything? You know getting disowned by your parents is a big fucking deal." He could tell the other was trying to stay calm. 

"It's over and done with. I took what I needed and I'm living with Ukai now. I'm fine." He explained. 

"Why didn't you come to me?" Suga could tell the other was a bit offended that he didnt rely of his best friend downgraded to Friend with benefits. 

"Because it didn't feel right? I don't know. If anything, I was thinking about asking you for help."  
"So why didn't you? Even after all this crap, we're still best friends." He settled himself against the wall to be closer to Suga. 

Suga looked in the mirror again. 

"Because I was still trying to get over you." He said bluntly. "I was under the impression that I would never tell you about the kid. And...Well obviously that didn't work out." He sighed. He really wanted to just get out of there. 

"You know...I wasn't lying about wanting to make this work." He glanced over at Daichi who was turning a little red. "Daichi not now.." "I'm not going to argue."

He stood up straight and faced Suga. "You're not going through this alone. I want to help. And you know better than anyone else, a baby needs both a mom and dad."

"Don't pull that." Suga said firmly. "But I mean it. I genuinely want to help you through this. I want to make us work." He said.

"No you don't Daichi. I know you're trying to do the right thing, by saying you want to be with me. But its not right. If you dont really love me, forcing yourself to love me would just make things worse."

"But what If do I have feelings for you?"

"You don't! You don't have feelings for me Daichi! Stop pretending to love me just because its the right thing to do!" He was begging at this point. "My feelingls still stand Daichi. But I'm under a lot of stress right now. If you couldn't tell. But I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you pretend to love me back just because we're having a baby."

"You said 'we're' that time."

"I-"

"Suga. I just want to help." He said stepping back. "Look. I don't know what I feel for you. You're my best friend. Nothing will change that. And I'm pretty fucking upset that I ruined this friendship. But I can't let it end like this. And I can't let you go through this alone. It doesn't feel right. Let me be there for you and the kid."

Suga was taken a back. "..You're...You've serious." He said looking away. He saw the other approach him again. The uncomfortable feel was back. "Suga. I really do like you a lot..."

No. No, don't fall for this again..

"Daichi.." 

His hands were moving on their own. Wrapping around Daichi neck as the other got closer and linked their lips. But it wasn't forced. Suga fell for it. 

No.  
Suga gasped and pushed the other away. Finally making his escape from the bathroom. 

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

"Hinata and Kageyama should be finishing their remedial classes by now." Takeda sighed looking at his watch. 

"Good. We need those idiots here." Ukai said looking around. Not just Nekoma, but every team there was giving it their all. He felt a little intimidated by them. He will admit that. 

But he knew their team was ready. 

Well.. 

He looked back at Suga. While everyone was getting ready, he was sitting by them looking disappointed. "Don't beat yourself up. You know why you have to take it easy." The teen didn't answer. Right away he knew something was up. 

He was glad after a long morning, the duo of Shouyou and Tobio finally arrived. So the real practice could get started. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+

When Sugawara did participate, he still felt off. 

After a while or playing, he finally realized, Daichi was being soft on him. 

Not just him, even Asahi and Noya were doing what they could to keep the ball from going to him.

Fuck. He was just watching the first years take over. He found himself standing with Yamaguchi and Ennoshita and the other second years. He didn't know how to feel. Seeing everyone fight for him hurt. Too much. He wanted to be out there. With his team for his last year. He felt weak and useless. 

No. 

He couldn't allow himself to get depressed now. 

"S-Suga-san..?" He heard to his left. Poor Yamaguchi was worrying about him now. No. Thats not what he wanted. 

He had to calm down. He knew he was doing this for the kid. For the kid. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The world seemed to stop the moment Hinata crashed into Asahi.  
Everyone knew then, their team was a mess. Suga didn't know how to react. He just knew there wasn't much he could do about it. 

The ride home was depressing. More than the one this morning. It didn't help that Hinata and Kageyama were at each other's throats. 

Suga went home with Ukai still feeling uncomfortable about today. He knew the man was a bit upset. At least it was summer and they had time off. 

"You're extra quiet today." Ukai pointed. 

"Yeah.." 

"...You gonna tell me why?" He asked looking at the other. 

Suga was silent as he remembered what happened this morning with Daichi. Their talk, and their kiss. 

"Daichi and I talked." He said. He heard a sigh coming from the older man. "Talk? About what?" Ukai didnt like to sound of that. Even if they weren't related, he felt a bit protective and responsible for Suga. 

"He wants to help." He said softly. "Does he..Do you want him to help?" He asked. 

It took way too long for Suga go answer. "...Suga. What happened?"

"..We kissed-" "Oh my god." Ukai sighed right away. 

"Listen. You have to make a decision. Its about your baby now. Not you." Ukai said stopping in place. 

"You don't want to make a decision that you will regret for the rest of your life. It will eat up at you for years and years to come." He said. Suga was a little shocked to see Ukai so serious. 

"Ukai?" Suga started. He probably shouldn't do this but. "That wasn't your cousin eight years ago who had a baby. Wasnt it.."

-+-+-+-+-+-+

"You really shouldn't pressure him like that." Asahi sighed before He drank his water. Both he and Daichi were at Asahi's home discussing the situation. He felt bad for Daichi. But in all honesty, this was his problem. But that doesn't mean he can be there for emotional support. 

Daichi sighed. "I don't want to pressure him. I just want to help. It's my kid too." He said resting his head on the table. "I screwed up big time. I practically ruined his life. 

"I wouldn't say ruined. Yeah, he was..kicked out of his home. But how bad can a baby be?" He asked shrugging. Daichi glared at the ace. "Y-Yeah a baby is a lot of work. But Suga's happy about it!"  
"He is?"

"Well yeah. He was proud of his ultrasound. He keeps that thing safe in his wallet." He explained. "I mean- hey?! Daichi!" He said as Daichi got up and grabbed his bag. 

"Thanks for the talk. But there's something I have to do. Bye." He said before running out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Ukai sat at kitchen table chewing on a toothpick while Suga sat across from him. Suga appreciated Ukai doing what he could to stop smoking around him. But the teen still felt guilty. 

"So...Takeda..?" Suga said. He didnt know how to react. Takeda and Ukai being together? Its something no one thought about it. 

"Yeah. Ittetsu and I...I met him when I was a first year. And he worked with my grandpa on the team. So it was risky for us to be together. We kind of just waited for things to happen. It was when I was in my third year when we had our first kiss." He sighed. 

The teen couldn't help but smile. "So you both liked each other for a while." Ukai coughed and turned red. "Obviously. Yeah. We did like each other. And it lead to Ittetsu finding out that he was pregnant." He said looking at the corner of the table. 

Suga felt a little awkward. "Did you love him?" He asked hesitantly. 

Ukai chuckled a bit. "I don't know anymore. I just knew, after our daughter left with her new family, it just wasn't going to work out." He said. Not phased at all. 

"Will you ever try and find her?" Suga asked. He would love to see Ukai happy again. "Kid..She's with her family now. I can't interfere with that."

Suga frowned. It dawned on him that this was the reality. He wasn't sure if he could give up his baby. It sounded too painful. "I have way too much to think about. I don't know what to do." 

Before Ukai could answer, there was a knock at the door. Ukai groaned and stood up. 

Suga stayed at the table and finished his water. He noticed Akemi walk down the stairs. "Dear its late. Maybe you should get some sleep. The teen smiled. "You're probably right." He said standing up. 

"Look. Just go home. You can talk to him tomorrow before practice!" He heard Ukai say. He looked and noticed a familiar face behind him. Oh god. He made his way too the door. "Daichi are you crazy?!"

"Suga. Please hear me out. We never even got to finish yesterday." "Finish what? Making out?! You're ridiculous. Just go home." Suga retorted blushing since Ukai and Akemi were still there. "Suga, if we don't talk about this now then we will never get anything solve.."

Suga was about to say something. But he was right. They couldn't just be arguing all the time. Its the last thing they needed. 

"Come in. You two can speak calmly about the situation." He heard Akemi say. Suga sighed and went for the kitchen. He got himself more water. "Want anything?" He asked. He had to be calm..

"No thank you. I'll be okay." With that said, Suga sat across from Daichi. They just sat there in silence. Not knowing what to say. It was a couple of minutes before the white haired teen broke the ice. "You wanted to talk. You have my full attention. So talk.."  
Daich flinched a bit. "Yes um...well.." He started. "Um..My decision still stands. I want to be with you through this." He explained. Suga looked at him with a little disbelief. "I don't want you to go through this alone. Raising a kid is hard. And its best if both parents are around." Suga sighed. 

"Daichi..I don't even know if I'm keeping him." Suga admitted. Which was a bad idea. Because right away Daichi's face and toned change. 

"What? Don't be stupid. Of course you're keeping it." "Fuck you! This isn't your choice to make!" Suga snapped a bit at those words. "W-Wait. You're serious? No you can't just give up our baby like that!" Daichi said getting defensive. "Its not your decision. I'm going through this whole thing and I think maybe its best that we give him to a family that's in a better position to have a baby." Suga said firmly.

"Well what If I say no?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't. But i'll be damned if you think you're going through with that plan!" 

"It's ultimately up to me. You don't even know how to be father."

"What makes you say that?!"

"The fact that you really do sleep around with anyone!"

"And you're one to talk?!" They both were at each other's throats with this conversation. 

"Thats enough!!" They both heard from behind them. They looked to see Akemi standing there looking very mad. Suga has never seen her like this. Ukai was standing behind her looking flabbergasted. 

"You two need to stop insulting each other and actually discuss the situation! You both won't agree on everything and you have to accept that. In the end, it's your child who's life is in your hands." She scolded both of them. 

The two felt awful. She was right. They shouldn't be yelling at each other. 

"..I don't want you to give up our kid." 

"I just want to do what's right for him.."

They sat in silence. "So what do we do Suga.."

"I don't know. I think...part of me doesn't want you around because of my feelings. I don't want you to pretend you love me just because we might be raising a kid together.." He admitted, cheeks turning red in the process. 

"I..I still love you. You idiot.." He said looking away. 

"I wouldn't be going through all this trouble if I was pretending to like you Suga." Daichi said. "But..I won't let feelings get in the way. I just want to help. In the end, it's our kid. And I want it just as much as you do." Daichi was able to explain. 

"We have a while before we can make a final decision. Whatever it comes down to, I'll be here for support." He smiled. That smile. It was enough to brighten anyone's day. Suga felt his heart skip a beat. "Okay.." He sighed. 

"Then I guess it's just you and me." He said smirking a bit. "You better not slack off. Because I'm already almost three months." He chuckled. It felt good to laugh in front of Daichi again.

"T-Three months?" Daichi repeated. "Oh. Well! I won't slack off! If I can handle being a captain, then this is no big deal!" He said trying to lighten the mood more. 

"Good. I'm working on weekends with Ukai. And I have appointments once a month. You will be there." He explained crossing his arms. 

"Wait you can't work while pregnant." Daichi said feeling concerned. "Shut up. I'll be okay. This little guy wont keep me from slacking off. And I'm not leaving the team. I'll...We'll be cheering you guys on. 

Suga grinned and put a hand on his belly. Daichi laughed a bit. But he hasn't seen his friend like this for a while. His smile made him feel warm. It was nice seeing him so happy. 

"I probably should head home." Said said nervously. "Oh. Yeah. Its late." Suga agreed. He saw Daichi stand up. "I'll see you soon." Suga stood up. "Yeah."

The awkward silence again. 

Suga broke it quickly and hugged Daichi. Oh god what was he doing?!? He felt his strong arms wrap around him. 

This time, Suga didn't run away. He let them hug for a while. 

Ukai cleared his throat. They both let go and turned to him. "Get to bed. Both of you." He said. Daichi nodded and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you later." He waved before he was out the door. 

Suga held a hand to his stomach. Was this really happening?

-+-+-+-+-+

"Really it was that easy?" Takeda asked as he bit into his sandwich. Ukai scoffed. "Hell no. Those two are a married couple. They fought before my grandma whipped them into shape." He said before lighting a cigarette. 

Since it was break, Ukai had more time to the shop. He took Hinata to see his grandpa and learn new techniques. So he was only busy worrying about Suga. 

"Huh..So what did they decide?" Takeda asked. "They didn't. Suga wants to give the kid up for adoption. But Daichi wants them to keep it." He said.

The two were silent. 

"Sounds awfully familiar.." Takeda said smiling softly. 

"Yeah. Those kids..I don't know if they're falling for each other or not. But they have to think of something soon. They shouldn't keep the kid just because they want to." He sighed. 

His mind drifted to eight years ago. Remembering his reaction when Takedo broke the news to him. They argued so much. And Ukai desperately wanted to keep their baby girl. 

"Keishin?"

"Huh?"

"You kind of space out." 

"Yeah..I do that a lot." He chuckled. 

 

-+-+-+-+-+

Suga grunted a bit as he tossed a volleyball towards Asahi. Pregnant or not, nothing was going to stop him from practicing. Asahi was quick to spike the ball after. It made Suga smiled. Even if they were in Asahi's back yard and not the court. 

Asahi breathed. "Just like that? You're letting him help you?" He asked. Suga had informed him about his current situation. 

The shorter male sighed. "Well yeah? I'm just glad I'm not hiding secrets from him. Hw knows about the baby, and he wants to support me. Better for all of us." He explained as he picked up the ball and started tossing it up in the air. 

"Is he finally coming around? I knew he would." The ace smiled softly before he drank some water. 

Suga scoffed. "Coming around to what? He thinks he likes me because we had sex. It happens. And now he really believes it because we made a baby together. His mind is clouded by this idea that we'll be a happy family."

"But isnt that what you want?"

A pause.

He dropped the ball and stood there. His hand made its way to his stomach. 

"I don't know. All I know is I love this kid." He smiled before getting some water. "I love him enough to want to give him a great life." He said. 

"Then give it to him. I know you can." Asahi encouraged him. 

"I can't.. Not with my situation. Kicked out, and no family. All I can do is find a family for him." He smiled softly. 

Asahi felt sorry for him. Everyone knew Suga was the most caring person on the team. But even he didn't believe it himself. He always would beat himself up over small things. 

"Excuse me. I need the toilet." Suga said before heading inside. 

Once safe inside the bathroom, he locked the door and ran the sink with cold water. He held his breath as he splashed his face. 'Don't cry don't cry don't cry!' He yelled at himself. He was good at keeping his emotions under control in public. But lately it was getting harder. He touched his stomach again. He breathed and lifted his shirt. It was barley visible. 

But the was definitely a bump forming there. 

"...Hey little guy."


	11. Chapter 11

Suga felt the wind blow as he opened the shop. He sighed. He was tired. Very tired. But he promised to do his part and work at the shop. He then tied his apron on and looked down. 

He saw the little curve of his belly sticking out a bit. 

He sighed and looked back up. It was only a matter of time. But it was no use dwelling on it now. 

It was a long day. And the shop was empty. He was glad Ukai could have time off. But it was lonely. 

He was wondering why no one was coming in. It was summer. Everyone should be coming in for snacks and stuff. 

He was flipping through a baby magazine he took off the shelves. "You're baby should be the size of a cherry." He read. He looked down. "A cherry can't make me this big yet."

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. His head popped up and his eyes widened. 

"Ah! If it isn't Mr. Refreshing himself!"

His brow's furrowed a little as the pair walked in. "Never expected you to come all the way over here, Oikawa." He said crossing his arms. He could tell their eyes averted to his stomach. 

"Oh. I'm sorry, I guess Iwa-chan and I can't go for a run every now and then." He scoffed a bit. "Maybe you should consider it." He gestured to his stomach. Which in turn earned him a punch to the head by the other male. "Shut up. Sorry Oikawa is an ass." Iwaizumi said bowing a bit. 

Suga couldn't help but laugh a little. "Its okay. Everyone has their idiot." He said

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined rubbing the back of his head. The two argued a bit before grabbing drinks. 

Suga watched them. Outside of games and practice, they really weren't threatening at all. In fact it was nice to see Oikawa being happy outside of volleyball. No wonder girls fawned over him. He was handsome when he smiled. 

'Wait what?!' Suga's face turned red. Oh god how could he even think that?! These guys were their rivals!

"Um, We're going to pay now." He looked up to see the two standing in front of the register. 

"Now now Iwa-chan. I'll pay this time." Oikawa said smiling and pushing him out of the way. "Fine. I don't owe you anything." Iwaizumi shrugged. 

Suga turned to the tallest male as he took out his wallet. As he opened the cash register, he noticed Oikawa was eyeing the baby magazine Suga had out. Crap. 

"Ah! My nephew had those pajamas when he was a baby!" He said laughing a bit. "R-Really? Well thats cute." Suga said. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

"Thank you." He said as he was handed his change. He then smiled sweetly at the smaller male in front of him. "You're welcome. Come again."

"Or.." Suga blinked as Oikawa reached in his pocket and pulled out a small notebook. "Hold on. Let me barrow that." He said reached towards the pen. He then ripped out some paper and scribbled something down on it. "Or we can meet up sometime. I feels like It would be good if there wasn't any bad tension between us." He said slipping the paper towards Suga. 

"Huh?" Suga read the paper. It was clearly a number. Was he-

"I'll see you later. Mr. Refreshing." He said winking at the smaller male before jogging out with Iwaizumi. Leaving Suga speechless. Once they were gone he placed a hand on his stomach. "What the hell is going on baby?" He said to himself. 

 

"You gave him your number? You know he's still our rival." Iwaizumi scolded as they kept jogging away. 

"Of course. But seeing his current state, he wont be playing anymore. So my guilt is gone." He said between breaths. 

\---------

 

Daichi was waiting at the a coffee shop. He drank his coffee slowly since it was still hot. He had a small cake slice and a bottle of water across from him. He popped his head up when he saw Michimiya walk through. "Hey Daichi! I came as soon as I could!" She said taking her seat. 

"It's alright. I'm not busy now." He said. 

"So..you as a dad. I'm having a hard time imagining it." She said starting to eat the cake he saved for her. "I'm being selfish, but thank god we used protection." She chuckled. 

"I probably should've been smarter with Suga." He sighed. "Hey. Cheer up. Its not the end of the world. I mean you guys are best friends. You guys will be okay."

"I don't know. He's overall mad at me. And I have been a dick. So I deserve it." He sighed. "I want to make us work. It's what's good for the baby."

"Well..Is it what you want?" She asked looking at him curiously. 

"Of course. I want whats best for all of us." "Yeah. But don't you think, forcing yourself to love Auga is healthy. He loves you. But that would kill him. Knowing that you're only with him because of a baby."

"No. I really...I know I have feelings for him. I just can't explain it..." He said crossing his arms.  
Michimiya drank some water. "Well...give it time. Love doesnt sprout out of nowhere. It needs to grow between you guys. So...help him through this. And who knows. Maybe you two will get married." She chuckled. 

\-----

"Well. Looks like the little guy is finally showing himself." Ukai said as he saw Suga walk in the house. He still had his apron on. So his belly was poking through and making an small curve. 

Suga blushed and took off his apron. "Hmph..It was bound to happen eventually." He said hanging up the apron. "Whats for dinner? I'm starving."

Ukai shrugged. "I don't know. I ate already. If you want something you're going to have to make it yourself."

Suga's stomach grumbled loudly. "You're kidding right? I'm pregnant and exhausted from working all day." He said patting his belly. 

"Kid, if you want to help around this place, you have to learn how to do some things yourself. My grandma's old and I work too. Both your coach and at the store."

"But-"

"No buts. Part of having a baby is learning to grow up. I know you're in a rough situation and we're doing everything we can to help. But at the same time, you're not completely helpless. And you know that." He said putting his news paper down. 

The teen frowned annoyingly. Grow up? For gods sake, he was tired as hell. "Alright.." He said going to the fridge. He grabbed a couple of items and some bread. He wasnt the best at cooking, so a sandwich would have to suffice for him and the baby. Hmm. Stupid Ukai. He really was sounding like a dad right now. Yeah...He was right. He had to start pulling his weight around more. He hated feeling completely helpless and right now, thats how he was acting.  
He sat down and ate his bland sandwich in silence. Not batting an eye at Ukai.

After that he went upstairs to his room and laid down. That sandwich definitely wasnt enough he realized this as his stomach grumbled again. "I'll figure something out little guy." He said. 

Oh right! He reached in his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper Oikawa gave him. This probably a bad idea. But why the hell not?

He brought the phone to his ear after he dialed the number.

"Hello?~" God his voice was just as annoying over the phone. 

"Oikawa? Its-"

"Ah! Mr. Refreshing! I didn't think you'd actually call!" Suga sighed. 

"Yeah. Well I'm calling you." He smiled a bit.  
"Well, are you that eager to meet up with me?" 

"I guess. I'm just really bored. Working all day does that." He said. 

"Well. Iwa-chan went home. So how about I take you out on a date?"

"D-Date? Thats pretty straight forward!"

"Haha!! Sorry Sorry! We can just hang out for a bit. I bet you're starving from working in that shop all day." 

Suga pouted a bit as he felt his stomach protest its hunger again. "Yeah. I'm hungry."

"I knew it! We can meet at that nice sandwich shop on Main Street." 

"Okay. You're paying since you offered."

"Ehhh??? So cruel!" He said with his annoying voice. "Okay then. Its a date then." He said before hanging up. 

"Wait-ugh!" Suga groaned looking at the ceiling. This was going to be an interesting day.

\------

Suga looked up at the sandwich shop. This was the place right? 

"Sugawara-san!" He heard from behind. 

He turned to see the brunette running and waving. He was..dressed nicely. And the wind was really agreeing with his hair.

"Sorry I'm late! Don't worry. I'm paying for the meal!" He said. 

"Its okay. I just got here myself." "Well lets go inside!"

Once they sat down, suga felt the nervousness creep up on him. Why was he here with Oikawa? At least he got a free meal out of it. 

"Don't worry. This place has great food. I'm sure you'll love something." He said. Suga smiled as he looked at the menu. Once they ordered Suga drank his juice. "So...why werent you running around your school? I mean, its no big deal." "Hehe. Well its summer. I have time to jog everywhere else. I do it every summer. Why weren't you at school? Your team practices a lot!"Suga frowned. "Touché." He said sipping more of his juice. "I was working. I have to make money somehow."

"Because of the baby?"

"Yea-Wait what?" Suga paused. What the hell was this guys deal?!

"H-How-" 

"I put the pieces together at the shop. The baby magazines and your belly. My sister was the same way when she was pregnant with her son." He said taking a sip of soda

Suga gripped his knee. 

"What the hell is this?"

"Hmm?"

"You heard me. What the hell is this? Why did you want to have lunch with me?"

Oikawa sighed before leaning forward and smiled softly. 

"I'm interested in you."

A pause 

And a heartbeat

"What?"


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm interested in you."

"What?"

What the was going on? Why was he here with Oikawa? How did he figure out his secret that he's trying to keep to himself?

"I-I have to go!" Suga breathed as he got up from the table. 

"Wait!" Oikawa got up and grabbed his wrist. 

"Let go of me."

"Wait wait wait. Just..calm down for a bit and let me finish." Oikawa said as he carefully let go of the other's wrist. He could tell Suga was very worried and doubtful about this whole thing. But surprisingly, the other male sat back down and crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

Oikawa chuckled. "Well..Its weird to say now, but I've seen you on the court. You're an amazing setter."

Suga's eyes softened a bit. He had to admit, he knew how to get anyone's attention.

"Its a shame you were replaced by a brat." "He's not a brat. He's just more skilled than I ever was." "But he's still a brat. He has a lot to learn before he can ever think about being on par with you." He said as he stirred his straw around in his drink. "Anyway..I call you Mr. Refreshing for a reason, don't I? I don't just give nicknames foe the hell of it."

Suga frowned a bit and started stirring his straw as well. "Okay. So why?"

The brunette smiled again. "You have something that Like. The way you play. It gets me excited. Just seeing you finally walk on the court got me very excited." Suga blushed a bit. "Its a shame I won't be experiencing that again."

Suga stooped stirring. "Was this supposed to make me feel like shit? Because the last time I played against you ended with us still losing?"

"N-No! No!" The brunette flailed his hands to emphasize his 'no.' "No not at all. I'm just saying I like you." He finally admitted. 

The silver haired teen's eyes widened a bit. He was a bit speechless. "I liked you for a while now. I just never dwelled on it because we were rivals. I don't know what came over me, but seeing as that you're pregnant now and wont be able to play...Well we're not really rivals anymore."

Suga gripped his glass a bit. "I guess you have some logic there..but you're crazy. Asking out an expecting person? They're expecting for a reason. They had sex with someone else."

Oikawa couldn't help but laugh. "I know that much. But I don't think you're with said person. Maybe, I just want to get to know you? No sex, no strings attached, just us hanging out."  
"Why? Why just because you figured out this morning that I'm pregnant?"

"This isn't my first time jogging past that shop. I noticed you were there a lot. You looked...Very lonely. And I hated seeing you like that."

Suga felt his face heat up as their feet almost intertwined with each other. What the hell? No He couldn't just..say yes to this. Ukai was right. He had to be responsible about this. 

"I'm still in love with the father." Suga said before sipping his juice. "He just doesn't love me back. He says that he wants to try and make us work. But He would be forcing himself to love me." He explained. 

Oikawa didnt say anything. I was a daring move but his hand made its way on top on Suga's. 

"Sometimes things happen." He said smiling softly. 

Suga could help but smile a little. "...Sometimes they do."

 

\--------

 

After a filling meal and a couple more drinks, the two headed out. Walking seemed to calm things down for the shorter teen. Just walking. They didnt talk much after. Not until they came across a nearby park. They decide to sit on the swings for a bit to rest. 

"I take my nephew here a lot. Other than the slides, and swings, he loves practicing volleyball." Oikawa smiled proudly as they swung lightly. "He'll be a great captain one day." 

"I used to come here all the time as kid." Suga started. "My mom.." He got a little quiet as he mentioned his mother. "S-She used to take me here all time. And tell me, that I can do anything. I was interested in volleyball back then. And she said even I could make it to nationals." He said sadly looking at the floor. 

Oikawa looked at him. "Having a baby can't stop that Sugawara. Just slows down time a little." He said still swinging lightly. 

"I know. Truth be told, I'm highly considering just giving him to a family that needs him more than me." He said. "But I don't have a family anymore..." Suga said. He heard Oikawa stop. He turned his head to see the other looking at him with eyes full of worry.

"I-I'm okay. I have a place to stay for now. And I'm not giving up on this little guy yet." Suga reassured the taller male. 

He heard a sweet chuckle. "You really are something else."

"Huh?"

Before Suga could completely turn his head, he felt a pair of lips come against his. His eyes widened a bit. But softened. His lips were nice. Very soft and tasted like the soda he drank not too long ago. 

After a minute or two, the both back up. Oikawa still had to smile on his face, while Suga turned beet red. "I can't say I'm dating you."

"Of course. Whatever happens, happens." He said. Suga ran a hand through his hair. "I'm still not over Dai-..The person I love. But I'm will to give us..something. Just to..try things out." He said. "I'll respect whatever decision you make."

"S-Suga?"

The teen's eyes widened when he heard that voice behind him. Both Oikawa and him turned their heads to see Nishinoya standing near the entrance of the gate to the park. Suga felt his heart drop. "Noya?" He said breathlessly 

"Ah. Karasuno's libro. Nice to see you."

Suga knew he was only adding fuel to the fire. "I-I'll see you later." He said getting off the swing and rushing towards Nishinoya. He grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from there. "Hey! Let go!" 

Suga ignored the shorter male until he knew they were far enough. He then let go and the libro almost fell. "What the hell?!"

"Listen Don't you dare say anything to anyone."

"You're betraying Daichi Suga."

Those words stung. How was he the bad guy?!

"Betraying? Daichi and I aren't together!" "But you're having a baby together. You shouldn't be dating at all." Noya retorted. "I'm not dating him. We just met up for lunch and talked. He figured out my situation." "Great so that asshole knows your biggest secret. But the team doesnt know yet? I thought we came first." "It's not like I straight up told him That I was pregnant." Suga said getting frustrated. He felt his food threatening to come back up. "And Talking? I saw what you both did. Do some more talking and you'll get pregnant again!"

Suga didn't know how to take that. "Is that what you think of me?" He asked pathetically. 

The libro realized he let that slip. "Wait. No thats not what-"

Suga scoffed a bit feeling his eyes well up and a lump form in his throat. "You guys think I sleep with anyone? Really. Just because I slept with Daichi."

"No Suga! That came out wrong. I'm just scared for you." Noya said pleading for the other to believe him. 

Suga sniffled a bit. He couldn't cry now. "I-I believe you." He said wiping his eyes and swallowing the lump. The two sat on the sidewalk. Suga caught Noya a few times looking at his midsection. 

"I'm not dating Oikawa. Things just happened. But we're not an official thing." Suga explained. 

"Then Why did you kiss him?"

Suga looked down. "I don't know. I kind of..I might like him back.."

"But Daichi-"

"Daichi and I aren't together!!" Suga snapped. 

"And we never will be!" He said feeling the tears prick his eyes. "No matter how much I want that, Daichi and I will never work.." He said calming down. "I want us to be together. I want us to raise our baby together. I want a family again." He said hiccuping a little. "Sometimes things don't go the way we want them too Noya.." He said looking at the other. 

He could tell he out Noya in a tight spot. "..I'm sorry."

\------

 

After few more tears, Suga went back home. He was in no mood for anything. He was dreading the training camps. For the next few weeks, they would be in Tokyo.. And he wasnt ready for it. But he had no choice. He woke up earlier than usual. Not being able to sleep helped a lot. 

He decided to head to school earlier than Ukai so he could have some time to himself. 

Everything was running through his head. Oikawa, Daichi, Ukai, the baby.. He really couldnt get any rest couldnt he.

He sat with his head between his knees as the sun started to rise. After almost falling asleep he heard the entrance to the gym open up. "Who the hell.." He mumbled getting up. Shit. He almost feel over. He was too tired. But he walked towards the entrance. As soon as he walked in he saw two people standing in front of each other. Immediately suga backed up and peaked his head through. 

"Just do it Keishin.." He heard. 

It took a minute for him to realize that it was Ukai and Takeda. They were standing inf ront of each other looking serious. But he saw Ukai close his eyes and lean forward to press his lips against Takeda's. The other didnt fight back. He closed his eyes as well as he was pressed against the wall. Suga couldnt help but let out a small gasp. 

They pressed against the wall and wrapped their arms around each other suga's face turned red. He had to get out of there. He sprinted to run away but he tripped and fell over. 

He heard footsteps running over as he struggled to get up. "Kid?! What the hell?" He heard Ukai said. Suga looked behind him to see Ukai looked over him. Obviously red in the face. Takeda ran over. "Oh god." He said. 

"I'm sorry..." Suga said turning red. "I didnt want to see that.." He said. 

Ukai groaned and slapped a hand to his face. "Just...Keep quiet about this please.." He said. 

Suga got on his feet and nodded. 

\------

 

It wasnt till about an hour later that everyone arrived at school. Suga was on of the first on the bus along with Ukai and Takeda. He sat near the back and looked out the window. He had too much on his mind to think straight. He looked forwards and saw Daichi boarding the bus. When their eyes met, the captain smiled and waved light before sitting in a seat near the front. Suga frowned when he realized that he was probably going to sit alone. 

"Morning." Or was he. He looked to the side and saw Nishinoya take his seat right next to him. 

"Hey. Why arent you sitting next to Asahi?"

"Well, someone make sure you don't screw up even more." He said grinning. Suga couldnt help but chuckle. 

"Screw up?"

"Right."

"Fair enough."


	13. Chapter 13

Suga managed to make it the whole way to Tokyo without getting sick. Something he was very thankful for. He was also thankful that Noya fell asleep during the ride, because Oikawa decided to text him. Suga texted back. It gave him something to do during the ride. He even glanced at Daichi a few times during the ride. He was surprised that the other was sitting away from him. He expected him to try and sit next to him. But he stayed in his seat. 

Everyone was greeted by some of Nekoma's team members, as they got off the bus. Suga sighed. It felt good getting off that bus. And it seemed as if Daichi was giving him the space he needed. 

Suga felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He ignored it when he was around other people. He didn't want anyone else to know anything. Because all hell would break loose. 

 

"Don't work too hard today." He felt Noya slap a hand on his back.

"First of all, ow. And second what do you mean? I still have to practice." He said as they slipped their knee pads on and stretched. 

Noya frowned, like a disappointed older sibling. "You're kind of getting bigger. You'll get hurt somehow."

The older teen sighed. He knew he was just worried about him. 

"Alright. Give me a third of your lunch and its deal." He said grinning. 

Noya's eye widened a bit but he laughed and slapped Suga's back again. 

"Deal."

 

\---------

Ukai helped set up the beds in the classrooms since that was where the teams were going to be sleeping. He glanced over at Takeda who was speaking with the other coaches. 

The two agreed to sleep away from each other. They couldn't risk being seen with each other like before. After all, they were adults and were expected to act professionally around their team. 

Ukai didnt know it was going to be like this. It was so sudden. But even if they weren't dating they both craved each other. He wanted to hold Takeda close to him and never let go. It made him feel whole for the first time in eight years. 

Ukai stepped outside for a smoke break. Once he lit his cigarette, he heard footsteps from behind him.

"You manage to go the whole day without smoking. Impressive." He turned to see Takeda smiling at him.   
He chuckled. "Well you can thank Suga for that. The kid is lucky he's pregnant."

He saw the other lean against the wall next to him. 

"These teams are good. Do you really believe our's will be okay?" He asked. 

Ukai grinned. "Of course."

Takeda smiled and took Ukai's hand into his own. Ukai looked away as he tightened his hand. This was more addicting that cigarettes. When the two knew they were alone, the faced each other and locked lips. It felt amazing. Its like they were young adults again. Sneaking out of school and practice just to meet up like this. Ukai ran his hand through Takeda's messy hair. Despite they way it looked, it was still incredibly soft to the touch. Finally the two let go to catch their breath. 

"Keishin.." He saw the other say softly. 

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing?"

There he goes again. Doubting the situation. 

He just wrapped his arms around the other. "Don't question it."

\--------

 

"Ehh? Wow. Training camp sounds like fun!!" 

Suga held the phone away from his ear when Oikawa got loud. He chuckled. "It's okay. I can't do much considering how far along I am."

He was in the bathroom, hoping to get some privacy since everyone was heading to bed. 

"Thats true. How are you getting away with not telling your team?"

"If that's code for 'you're getting fat' then I'm hanging up."

"Ah! No don't! Sorry. Hehe." God he was annoying but it was tolerable. He still smiled at his wit. 

"Don't take it personally. But from what I saw you have a small bump already. And this isn't something you can hide forever."

"Ugh. Stop please. Its bad enough I have the coach and Noya breathing down my neck all the time." He groaned. 

"Sorry. But it's something to take into consideration. We might not be dating but I can still care about you right?"  
Suga was glad the brunette couldnt see him blushing. "I guess.."

"Hmm...You sound really tired. You probably should get some rest. But you can call me whenever you like!" He could almost hear the grin through the phone. 

"No promises. I still have to keep quiet about you." He said smiling as well. 

"Harsh. But I'll let you off the hook. Get some sleep!" He heard before the other hung up. 

Suga sighed before feeling his stomach churn. Oh god. Thank god he was in a bathroom. He walked into the stall and felt the bile rise up before he started throwing up. God damn morning sickness or whatever the hell. It wasn't even happening in the morning. Just at the worst of times. And he was sure it wasn't morning sickness. Just anything at random could make his stomach flip. Sometimes he would love certain things but somethings the same thing would make his stomach hate him. This whole thing was screwed. And he was pretty sure he was losing more weight than he was supposed to be gaining. 

He caught his breath and flushed the toilet. "Why do you do this to me kid?" He said outloud. He looked down at his midsection. It wasnt noticeable at all since he opted for wearing baggy shirts. But once he pressed his hand down, the curve of the bump was clearly there. "Are you that eager to meet the team?" He said smiling softly. 

The teen stood up to go to the sink and rinse his mouth. He the looked at himself in the mirror. Shit. He didn't look good at all. He looked like he was getting paler by the minute. How much longer could he possibly keep this a secret? 

He was going to so many lengths to stay active without anyone questioning him. It was obviously taking a toll on him. Maybe he stood up too fast but he felt his head and the room spin. Oh god. 

"Hey. Didnt expect-H-Hey are You alright?!" He heard. Before he could turn he felt his vision go dark and his body go limp. 

"Shit!!"

"Hey!! Get some help!!"

\-------

There were birds chirping. It sounded really nice. 

It didnt take long for the bright lights of morning to register for Suga. He groaned a bit and shifted a little. Oh. He was in one of the makeshift beds they set up. When did he get there. He slowly cracked his eyes open and saw the ceiling of one of the classrooms. Wasn't he in the bathroom? He looked to his side. 

"Daichi?" He said curiously but tiredly. 

The captain was laying against the wall. Fast asleep. Wait. It was morning?   
"Crap.." He said to himself. He passed out didn't he. So much for not bringing any attention to himself. He then felt a cold towel on his forehead. It was still fresh. How?

He sat up groaning a bit. When he did, he saw the bucket of water and the pile of towels.

Damnit. 

Daichi stayed up for him didn't he..

Suga leaned over and lightly shook him. 

"Daichi..hey Daichi." He said. 

It didn't take much for the other to open his eyes. 

"Suga? Oh god! Are you okay?" He snapped awake as soon as his mind registered that Suga was awake. 

"Woah relax! I'm fine Daichi. Really." He said taking his wrists in his hands. 

"No you're not. Kuroo found you looking like death in the bathroom and saw you pass out." The other said. 

Then he remembered. Feeling like crap before blacking out. 

"Damnit." Suga mumbled laying back down. "Did you stay up all night?"

"Of course. I was worried about you." 

Suga felt his heartbeat and his face heat up. 

"Kuroo called for help like you were dying. It terrified the rest of us."

"The rest? Wait does everyone know?" He asked sitting up again. 

Daichi frowned. "It was hard not to make a scene. Ukai and the other coaches almost called an ambulance." He explained. The guilt hit the teen hard. He didn't want to cause more trouble than they already had. "So...what happened."

"Well, Nekoma's coach help check over you. And pretty much..." He paused. Already Suga knew he wasn't going to like it. 

"They figured it out..The baby." He said looking away. 

There it was. The world felt like it was crashing down on him. 

"So what now?" Suga asked trying not to break down. The training camps just started. And already he was finished. 

"You're...They won't let you participate. In practices that can harm you." Daichi explained. Suga gripped the sheets. "Damnit..." "Suga you know it's what's best for you." "Screw you! You act like you know everything but you don't! You have no idea what this feels like!!" He yelled. No one else was around so he didnt hold back. 

"Suga we're trying to help you!"

"I didn't ask for your help Daichi!"

"Suga stop being stupid!" Daichi snapped. 

"Stop putting everything else first before our baby! You need to put your selfish needs aside and do what right!" 

Suga couldnt take this. He threw his pillow at Daichi and whatever was next to him. Which was his duffle bag. 

"Selfish?! Is that what you think?!" He yelled continuing to throw what ever he could pick up at Daichi. The other was quick to defend himself. 

"Suga stop." He said. 

"You call me selfish like you're the perfect one in this situation."

"Suga I didn't-"

"I gave up everything for you!" He lunged himself at the other male. 

"Suga calm down!" Daichi yelled feeling the other hold him down by the neck. 

"I gave up my virginity. I gave up my team. I gave up my dream! I gave up my family!" He yelled wanting to choke Daichi badly in that moment he had him pinned down. 

"Hey! Get off him!" He felt a pair of strong arms pull him off Daichi. Suga flailed wanting to attack Daichi more. 

"God damnit! You don't get to call me selfish!" He yelled before feeling a hard slap across the face. 

Everything went white for a second. 

His cheek hurt. 

He looked forward to see Ukai breathing heavily. His hand was raised slightly. He also saw Daichi coughing and holding his throat trying to catch his breath too. 

"Kid you have to calm down.."

Suga teared up. 

What the hell did he just do?

He looked at the floor and realize he made a mess. He threw the bucket, his shoes, and books. Even his phone had a crack on it from being thrown at the wall. The world was crashing down on him. 

He saw Daichi get up and rush out of the room

"God damnit!" Suga breathed slamming his fist on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Ukai stood with Nekoma's coach as everyone practiced. It was a little disappointing not to see Suga there with his team. He knew the team had questions. Hell, everyone did. After last night, everyone knew the situation. 

"I can't believe you let him stay on your team." The old man said. 

"I didn't know for a while. The kid was kicked out of his home and I gave him mine. I wasn't going to let him play after it got out of control." Ukai explained. 

"Well it did. Either you send him home now, or he stays and watches everyone practice while he stays useless."

Ukai wanted to retort back. But he kept his mouth shut. He considered sending him home to his grandmother. But he knew it would kill him emotionally. And the teen was already in a bad state of mind. Especially after this morning. When he choked Daichi in anger, Ukai didn't know what to think. This was a side of Suga no one has seen. But he knows, he's at his wits end with everything. Who knew such a small thing as a baby, could tear one's life apart. He didn't understand why. He wasnt the one who experienced pregnancy at all. Takeda did. He was lucky though. He had the support of his family and he got to keep his job as the manager for the team. 

So Ukai had no idea what to say to the kid. Hopefully letting him stay for the rest of the training camp, would be enough to help. But right now the kid needed sometime to himself. Definitely away from Daichi. He was nothing but a trigger towards Suga. And he didnt mean it at all. He knew that much. They just didnt know how to communicate and they end up saying things they regret. 

He sighed as he looked back at the bench. Kiyoko and Yachi were there but Takeda wasnt in his seat. He smiled a bit realizing the other left to check on Suga. So much for alone time.

\--------

He opened the windows to keep a breeze going. It was really hot in that room. It didn't help that makeshift bed covers were thick. But he couldnt find himself to leave the room. He was sick. He had nothing to move for. In a split second he felt that he was helpless. So where does he go from here?

He sat up again the wall, right under the window. His phone buzzed repeatedly. But he didnt answer. He knew it was best he be alone for now. 

He cringed a bit as images of him putting his hands on Daichi's throat ran through his head. Damnit. He truly wanted to hurt Daichi in that moment. He felt like he deserved it. But really he didn't. He knew they were both to blame for their current predicament. So why was Daichi still on the team? Why was he still living with his parents? 

'Life isnt fair..' He said to himself. He brought his knees to his chest. How could he bring a child into this world? He probably just should've aborted it. Save it the trouble of having a shitty life..

"Sugawara?" He heard from the doorway, following two knocks. 

He moved his head to see Takeda standing at the door with a smile. Suga could see that it was full of pity. 

"You doing okay?" He asked when Suga didn't answer. And he still stayed silent. He really had no words right now. Takeda sighed and came in anyway. He just sat next to Suga. 

The teen gripped his knees tightly. Why was he here?!

"You know...It was hard giving her up." He started. 

Suga blinked and turned his head to Takeda. 

"She...I didn't think it would be hard. I just assumed, that I can go through the pregnancy and everything would be okay. But it wasnt." He said pausing. "It didnt feel real until she started moving. She was very active." He smiled. "I thought it would be easy. To give her away. But as soon as I saw her..." He paused again frowning. "I realized she was my whole world." 

Suga's expression softened. 

"You know how you're feeling now? Like you've lost everything." He hit the nail on the head there. "I thought that would be me if I kept her. But I was wrong.."

Sug's eyes widened a little. "Why...Why didn't you keep her?" He asked. 

"I was too late. I realized too late." He said furrowing his brows. 

Suga sat there. Was it really that hard?! Would he experience the same thing?!

"Daichi and I-" 

"You both are affected by this. One way or another." He said finally facing the teen.

"You're in a good place now. Ukai isnt giving up on you. And while Daichi is stupid," he smirked a bit making Suga chuckle

"He isnt giving up on you either."

Suga looked at Takeda with a glimpse of hope. 

Was it possible for Daichi and him to be happy?

 

\-------

"Of all people, I wouldn't have expected Sugawara-kun to...get pregnant." 

Daichi sat on the floor drinking from his water bottle. He couldnt help but overheard a conversation between Kenma and Hinata.

Hinata frowned. "Well, he's not a bad person at all. He's one of our best teammates." He said towards his friend. "Everyone makes mistakes. We don't even know the full story." He continued. 

Daichi furrowed his brows. He was horrible. He was a scumbag. He lost his best friend and ruined his life. And now Suga was isolating himself from the team. It was weird. The third year was always there cheering everyone on and being the best emotional support. Daichi saw that Suga die this morning. And he hated himself for it. 

He drank the rest of his water before setting it down a little violently. He was so angry that he barely noticed Asahi sit next to him. 

"You know he'll be okay." He said. 

"You don't know that." 

"I know enough to realize that you both need to stop getting angry at each other. Its not making the situation any better."

Daichi hung his head in shame. 

"Hey. I'm worried about him too. But sulking isn't going to make things better."

"Then what do I do?" Daichi asked. 

Asahi frowned. "Give him time. He will come around."

Daichi sighed and stood up. He needed to give Suga his alone time. 

 

\------

"So..I'm officially off the team." Suga said into his phone. He finally got the courage to call Oikawa. He left out the part where he fainted. He didn't want to worry the other. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect it so soon." He heard the other say. 

"Don't apologize. There really was no way of avoiding it. I just don't know what to say to the team.."

"Well, just tell them the truth. You have nothing to hide anymore."

"You say it like its easy." Suga sighed. 

"But it would take a lot off your shoulders. Then you'll stop stressing out chibi-chan number two." Suga raised an eyebrow. 

"Enough nicknames." He smirked a bit. 

"Hehe! Sorry sorry. Thought it would be adorable. And...have you've made any contact with the father?"

Suga's eye widened. He still did tell him who the father was. 

"No." He lied. "I'm not ready to work things out."

"Hmm well, if he does love you, then he has a funny way of showing it. He probably should do something soon. Or you'll be going on a date with me." He chuckled through the phone. 

Suga flushed. "You're so weird." He sighed. 

"But you like me." Suga could hear the grin again. 

"Thats my cue to hang up."

"Aww! You know I was kidding." He laughed. "But get some rest now. You deserve it. Bye." Then he heard the other hang up. 

Suga looked at his phone. He swore this felt like the first time Daichi and him experienced the whole friends with benefits thing. Could he really put himself through that again?

 

"Suga-san?"

He looked up as saw a familiar red head standing nervously at the door. 

"Oh. Hey Hinata." He said putting on his welcoming smile. 

"A-Are you okay? We're all kind of worried about you."

Suga looked down. "I'll be okay eventually."

\----

Oikawa put down his phone. He heard his door open. Iwaizumi appeared. 

"Hey. What took so long? We still have tapes to look over." He asked in his usual tone 

"Nothing nothing. Just talking with Suga." He said smiling. Oikawa didn't see it, but Iwaizumi didn't like the situation at all.

"You're making a mistake. You'll just be getting in the way of what he needs."

Oikawa frowned. "If you're going to lecture me, then I can review the tapes myself." He said getting serious. "I like him. Is that such a problem?"

"He's pregnant. He needs to be focusing on his child. Not dating." Iwaizumi l's tome was serious.  
"Of course. But that doesn't mean I can't see him. I've always been curious about him."

"This is why you can't see him. He cant be involved with flings like this. You're only going to make him worse. Plus I know that the father has to be Sawamura-san."

"No way. Those two are best friends. But they'd never be romantically involved."

"You're not thinking straight. All I'm saying is, this is a horrible idea. You're going to end up hurt or hurting someone."

Oikawa sighed. He knew he was nuts for trying to court Sugawara. But he let his curiosity get the best of him. Now he wanted more. 

 

\-----

Suga felt a lot more relived once he explained the situation to Hinata. He really was a good teammate. 

"Wow Suga-san. Your kid is lucky to have a strong parent like you."

A chuckle erupted from the older teens throat. "I'm not that special. But I'm trying my best for this kid."

"Are you keeping it?"

Suga smiled. "I want to. I want to keep him so bad." He said gripping his knees again. 

Before Hinata could say anything, he heard the door open again. The two looked up to see Noya and Asahi smiling and they were sweaty. Practice must have just finished. 

"Yo Hinata. Keeping Suga company? Good job." Noya said crossing his arms and smiling. "What?" Suga dared to ask. "Oh. Well, while you were up here hating life, everyone else worried about you." Noya said as they walked inside. "Everyone?" Suga asked raising a brow. 

Before Noya could answer, he saw the second years peak their heads from the side of the door. 

"Is it okay to come in?" Ennoshita asked sheepishly. 

Sugawara's heart raced a bit. "Y-Yeah.." He said before they finally walked in to join the others on the beds. They were followed by the first years. So only Daichi was missing. Of course. Suga expected it. 

"We thought you were going to head home soon." Tanaka said furrowing his brows. "You're not-"

"No. No. I don't want to go home. Right now I don't think that would be good for me." Suga answered. When he did he noticed everyone was nervous. They probably had a lot of questions. He sighed. "Look. I'm sorry for scaring you guys. And I'm sorry that this is the way that I officially get booted off from playing." He said. He had to explain it to them. "But i'm not going anywhere. Yes, I will be facing some challenges with a kid on the way, but I'm never leaving Karasuno." He smiled. "This team means too much to me." He said. He saw everyone's face brighten up. He didn't even notice Daichi come around the corner and stand near the door. 

"So, are you....Are you keeping the baby, Suga-san?" He heard a faint voice come feom being Tsukishima. Realized right away, it was Yamaguchi. 

Suga smiled softly. "It was a tough decision. But, I think this little guy is staying." He said. 

He finally looked up and noticed Daichi. 

The captain had a look of disbelief for a second. But when he realized that the ex setter was serious, he smiled softly.


	15. Chapter 15

"S-Sugawara-san? Are you sure you don't need anything?"

The pregnant teen was confronted by Yachi and Kiyoko during dinner. And although he appreciated the attention, he felt a little worried that the Yachi would suffer a heart attack worrying about his wellbeing 

"It's okay. I already grabbed my dinner. But thank you."

"You should eat more than that." Kiyoko said handing Suga another bowl of rice. He could swear he heard Tanka's heart break in that moment. Suga looked at the food. Okay, maybe he was still hungry.

"Thank you. You're right. I probably should start eating better." He said smiling. The smile was enough to quiet the room for a second. Even while pregnant, the ex setter still had his charm. 

Daichi was only a few seats away from him. He mentally cursed at himself for not thinking of it first. But at the same time, they needed their space for now. But he was relieved to see that his best friend was getting better. His positivity was coming back and it made everyone around his happy. 

Also, he was relieved no one dared ask the question he knew was on everyone's mind. 

Who was the father?

He knew some teammates had some ideas floating around. Whether it would be about a one night stand with a stranger, or had a secret lover. But Daichi knew no one had any suspicions towards him. 

"Noya he's not naming the baby Karasu." He heard Asahi say. Suga laughed at that statement. 

"Why not? Baby Crow would be perfect for the kid." The libro said. Proud that he was able to make Suga laugh. 

Suga finished laughing. "I'll consider it." He said grinning. 

Daichi couldn't help but smile too. 

\-------

"Guys, I'm not completely helpless." Suga said as everyone helped clean up. Noya was quick to take his plates. 

"Nope. But that doesnt mean everyone is going to be extra careful with you." He said grinning. 

"I'm pregnant. Not dying." He said making a slight face. He heard Asahi chuckle behind him. 

"Just let Noya help. It makes he feel good." He said. The ex setter sighed. It couldnt be helped. He stood up rubbing his back and followed everyone back to the beds. He knew everyone was exhausted, so the least he could do was help.  
But in the end, all he did was sit on his makeshift bed as everyone around his prepared for bed. 

"Here." Suga turned to see Ennoshita handing him some fruit milk. "Thank you." He said smiling softly. As he poked the straw in some second years and first years gathered around to ask some questions. 

"How far along are you?" Yamaguchi asked. 

"Oh. I'm kind of around twelve weeks now."

"Twelve weeks? You're ending your first trimester soon." Ennoshita said drinking his fruit milk as well. 

The ex setter shrugged. "I've known for a while. I kept it hidden from you guys. Sorry." he apologized, rubbing the back if his neck. He felt Nishinoya wrap an arm around his neck. "Don't apologize Suga! Everyone knows now. So no more secrets." His smile was big. 

"Right. You might not be able to play, but you're still our senpai." Kageyama said looking away.

Suga smiled softly. "I don't know what to say.." He said feeling as if he was going to choke up. 

The room went silent again. 

"Just keep us updated." Noya said loudly patting his back. "Your baby better come to every game we play." He said. Suga smiled. The thought of him with a baby in his arms, cheering on the team. Like a proud mother. It warmed his heart a little. He nodded. "Right." He grinned feeling a single tear slip from his eyes. 

"D-Don't cry!" Yamaguchi flailed his hands in front of him. 

Suga blinked and quickly wiped hid eyes. "I-I'm not crying!" He said chuckling. "I'm still your senpai. I don't cry in front of you guys." He joked. It felt good to laugh with everyone. Noya and Asahi proceeded to ruffle his hair. 

\--------

Everyone slept soundly that night. The windows were closed because it was too hot to keep them open now. So the air conditioning would keep them cool at night. 

Suga turned to his side when he felt his phone buzz. He groaned a little before picking up his phone. The bright screen showed that Oikawa was calling. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What does that idiot want?" He mumbled before standing up. He slopped on his shoes and stepped outside of the room and closed the door behind him. 

Daichi flinched a bit when the door closed. He groaned a bit and looked around. Did Suga step out?

Suga finally answered his phone. 

"Its very late. What could you possibly want?" He said into the phone sounding very moody.

"Ah. I'm sorry! But this is important."

"Alright..?"

"Look out the window." 

Suga blinked. "What?"

"Just look outside."

Suga walked towards the window in the hallway. 

"Okay. What am I supposed.." He trailed off when he looked down. His eyes widened when he saw Oikawa standing in front of the school waving up at the second floor. Suga hung up and ran. What was that idiot doing here?!

Once he made it outside he was almost out of breath. "What are you doing here?!" He asked keeping his voice down. "If everyone saw you here, they would flip!"

Oikawa chuckled a bit. "I was worried about you. The last thing you told me was that your team knew. So did you talk to them?"

Suga caught his breath and nodded. "Yeah. Everyone knows now. But why are you here? If we're seen then I could be in even more trouble."

"I wanted to see you." Oikawa said plainly. Suga looked at his smiling face. He turned red. "You could've texted me earlier.."

"Sorry. I wanted to surprise you." 

"You idiot." Suga said smirking a bit. They looked at each other before slowly getting closer to press their lips against each other.

But the ex setters heart fell when he heard the behind them open. He quickly turned around and saw the captain standing there. His eyes were wide open. 

"D-Daichi?!" He said turning around. Trying to act like nothing happened. 

"What the hell.." The captain said still in shock. 

"Daichi its not-"

"What the hell is he doing here.." He asked as his brows furrowed. Suga felt terrified in that moment. Even Oikawa was afraid of what could happen. 

"Daichi its not what it looks like." Suga said trying to stay calm. 

"Really? Because it looks like you were kissing our rival." He said. Suga could see he was fuming. 

"I-I mean no harm." Oikawa said about to stand in front of Suga. 

Suga just saw the two looking at each other. 

"Anyway. Why is the issue with him kissing me?" Oikawa asked. 

"I can think of a few." Daichi said crossing his arms. 

"Daichi stop." Suga said. 

"You all know he's pregnant. So he's not playing anymore. Why cant we date?"

"We're not dating Oikawa." Suga said. This was a giant mess. 

"Because I'm the one who knocked him up." Daichi said getting angry. 

"Daichi stop!!" Suga said pushing him back. Suga glared daggers at the captain and clenched his fists. The captain was in the same mood. 

"Wait..he's the father?" Oikawa said. Suga turned to him. He really didn't have anything to say.

"I-I should go." He said turning on his heels. "W-Wait. Please don't go." Suga said. 

"Yeah. Stay and mess around with one who's carrying my child." Daichi added. He was being childish but he was angry. Why him? Why did suga want him?!

Oikawa flinched. "I'll call you later." He said smiling sheepishly. "Wait. Please don't go." Suga said. Oikawa shook his head. "I should go." He said before he nodded and ran off. 

"Why him?" Suga heard from behind him. 

"Why couldn't you let me have this.."

"Why him Suga?!" Daichi asked louder. He grabbed Suga's shoulder and made him face him. 

"Because I like him." Suga answered. 

"How long has this been going on?"

"Only for week." 

"You're lying."

"Daichi don't be stupid."

"How do I know you're not lying? You kept the baby a secret from everyone including me. How do I know he's not the damn father."

"Stop making accusations! We just kissed. Nothing else happened. We're not even dating. We're-"

"Friends with benefits..." Daichi completed Suga's sentence. 

Suga stood there speechless. "You're an asshole Daichi." The ex setter teared up. 

"You're cruel. You push my feelings aside for him? You said you love me but don't show it." 

"Daichi stop this.." He begged shaking his head. 

"Do you love me?"

"Please don't-"

"Do you love me?!" At this point Suga was cornered against the wall. The captain was terrifying him. 

"No."

It was that simple. Daichi didn't know how to feel. He didnt love the other. But this hurt. Being reject like that. He scoffed and walked away from the other. 

"You can take care of the kid by yourself." He said walking back inside. 

Suga stood there trying to process what just happened. Did he really just say he didn't love Daichi? It wasn't true though! He had to go after him!

 

Or not..

He slumped on ground.

"It's better this way.." He said to himself. 

"I really am horrible."

\------

Daichi splashed his face with water. 

Why Oikawa? Why that bastard? Why did the Suga want him?!

'You can take care of the kid by yourself.'

Fuck. Why did he say that? He had a chance to make things right. He could go make up with him. Finally admit that he does love the other back. 

"God damnit." He said feeling a lump in his throat. 

Suga didn't love him. He was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for this chapter. But I planned this for a while! Its really short because I felt like this needed to be its own chapter. But I'm sorry for the tears I'm probably going to make you guys shed. But thank you all for the kudos and the comments. They really mean a lot to me! Also a quick shout out to binding_of_cain for the fan art of Pregant Suga! http://m.imgur.com/fJVKh7U I woke up to see this and it made me extremely happy! I promise I'll make up for this chapter in future chapters!


	16. Chapter 16

"Shit. Daichi's the dad?" 

Oikawa could only nod. "I heard the two fighting even after I left." He saighed laying back on his bed. He couldn't get the incident out of his head. He asked Iwaizumi for advice since he's been caught in a messed up love triangle. The two sat in his room. Iwaizumi could see that Oikawa was a mess. 

"Well? Is he a fucked up guy or something?"

"No no. I think they're just confused. He said something about his feelings. Maybe this guy wants something with Sugawara. It's his kid after all." He said sitting up. 

"I messed up badly." He said. 

"Yeah. But Sugawara-san is to blame as well. Well, yes. You shouldn't have kissed him, knowing he was knocked up by someone else. But he kept it going because he was obviously feeling alone. And like you said, they aren't together and still trying to figure everything out." The other said. 

Oikawa nodded. "I don't know. I don't feel right dating him. I think Suga still has feelings for Daichi. But Right now things don't seem to be working out for him."

"Then don't date him. He probably shouldn't be dating now anyway. But that doesnt mean you can't be there for support? If you don't mind Daichi hating the shit out of you.."

Oikawa slouched forward. "I guess I can still be some kind of emotional support foe him.."

"Just be careful. You already know the shitstorm you're walking into."

"Right.."

\-----

 

The bathroom seemed like his best friend now. He figured at this point the nausea would stop. But he was ten time more sensitive than before. He did have a lot to eat last night.

The ex setter sighed. He was used to this already. He sighed as he walked out of the stall. As soon as he opened the door he saw a familiar blonde standing there. Kenma had a curious look on his face. 

"Hey Kenma. Sorry you had to hear that." He apologized for throwing up. 

"Hmmm. It's okay." He said. His eyes went to the other's belly. Suga looked away. 

"I...I heard what happened last night." He admitted. 

"What?" He asked a bit surprised. 

"I was playing my games while you and Daichi were outside. I kind of heard everything.." He said scratching his head. Suga sighed. "I'm sorry about that. Things got a little out of control."

"So Sawamura-San is the father?"

Suga looked at him worryingly. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want my team to know."

Kenma sheepishly looked away. "Okay..But I kind of already..said something to Kuroo." 

"Wha-" suga said before taking a deep breath. "Okay. Make him not tell anyone please. I don't want anyone else to know."

"Okay. I won't say anything. But I do want to know if you're okay. Hinata's very worried about you."

"I'm surviving. I'll be okay. Thank you for the concern." He nodded before heading to the sink to rinse his mouth again. 

Kenma nodded before stepping out of the bathroom. 

The blonde sat around next to Kuroo as he and Bokuto interacted while having breakfast. The blonde preferred not to say anything and play on his psp. He didn't want to say anything that could potentially give away what Sugawara wanted a secret. 

"Really? I knew it. Those two seemed like a potential couple!" Bokuto said grinning. 

"Right? I swear Before now Kurasano's captain and that setter were always together. I figured he would've been the dad one way or another." Kuroo agreed. 

Kenma nearly dropped his handheld device. So much for keeping it a secret. 

"Kuroo, I said to keep it between us.." He said mumbling annoyingly. 

"Ehh? But it's Bokuto? I can't just not say anything to him." He said shrugging, as if that was a good reason. 

Kenma rolled his eyes. "Its bad enough you found him unconscious and his secret was spat out for everyone to eventually find out. If he wants this a secret then at least respect that." Kenma said. 

Kuroo and Bokuto's eyes widened a bit. Never have they've seemed Kenma so...concerned?

 

\--------

Ukai groaned a bit. Right away something wasnt right. Suga had that look on his face again. He sat on the bench and just dozed off. Daichi wasn't acting right either. He was....angry. 

'They had a fight didn't they.' He said to himself.  
He sighed. It couldn't be helped. Takeda and he argued a lot as well in their situation eight years ago. But it wasn't this bad. He knew the two were trying to keep it to themselves, but the negativity coming from them was depressing everyone around them. He probably should ask Suga what happened. But at the same time, he probably didnt want to talk about it at all. 

He looked over at Daichi. The other was simply angry today. Outbursts everywhere. 

"Asahi!!" He yelled as a spike went right past the ace. Everyone turned their heads to the captain. He was fuming. 

"Hey hey. Calm down. It happens." Kuroo said on the other side of the net. Daichi was quick to face the other. Even Nekoma's Captain knew when to take situations seriously. 

"Whats up with Daichi today?" Takeda asked Ukai. The coach gestured to the drained, ex setter on the bench. Takeda rolled his eyes. 

As the day progressed, Daichi only got angrier at everyone till no one said anything. The practice matches were a disaster and the team accepted it. 

Daichi breathed as he served a volleyball to no one. Everyone had left the gym to eat dinner. He looked over when he heard footsteps. The ex setter didnt spare him a second glance as he walked out of the gym with leftover supplies in hand. Damnit. 

"Hey Hey Hey!!" 

Oh god. He looked over again. This time he saw other captains walking in with annoying smiles on their faces. What the hell were they so happy about?

"Sawamura-san. That was quiet the performance you put out today." Kuroo said giving Daich that stupid, shit eating grin of his. 

"What do you guys want?"

"No need to be so tense!" Bokuto said holding up his hands. "We just figured, we could have out own practice match. You're shorty player loves to get included in these. But we wanna play you now." The owl haired teen smirked at that statement. Daichi wasn't in the mood. But what the hell. Maybe he could take out his frustration here. 

"Alright. But we have to at least even it out." 

"Thats why I'm here." They heard from behind. Akaashi put down his water bottle before walking towards the group.

"Akaashi! So great for you to join us!" Bokuto said slapping his back. 

"Only because I figured you idiots would pull this again."  
Kuroo faked a frown. "That hurts Akaashi-kun."

But they finally arranged their small teams. Two against two was enough for them. Akaashi was with Bokuto, while the other two captains were on the other team. It went fairly well until Bokuto got around to spiking. At time Kuroo would slip up and the ball would fly past him and hit the floor as Daichi desperately tried to save it. It kept going on for ten minutes until Daichi was at his wits end with his anger. 

"You idiot!" He snapped at Kuroo when he missed again. 

A sigh. "Yep." Kuroo said unimpressed by the actions of the other captain. "What happened? You used to be so challenging. Now you're just pathetic." He said in the middle of the set. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Daichi said under his breath. 

"It means this." Kuroo said before jumping to finally block. He landed on his feet and faced Daichi and didn't hesitate to point a finger at him. 

"You are a captain. Act like one." He said firmly enough to get the others attention. Bokuto and Akaashi were stunned. Daichi had no words as he clenched his fist. 

"Everyone gets angry. But you don't take it out on your teammates. Not if they miss, not if the fail to serve, or anything. Your role is to guide them to victory. Otherwise you can step the hell down from that role." He said. "I don't care if you're having drama with your baby mama. Keep it up, and I will refuse to practice with your team."

Daichi's eyes widened. When the hell did this guy get so terrifying? But he could see Kuroo was serious. 

"How do you know?" 

"Kenma heard you two last night. Dick move dude." He said before walking to his water bottle. "But, Sugawara-san is just as guilty as you are."

"Stay out of my business." Daichi said firmly. "You can insult me as a captain all you want. But don't you dare mock me and Suga."

"But am I wrong? You both are taking this way too lightly. You can't just up and bail on him just because he doesn't returned your feelings." Kuroo explained. He didnt care how much he insulted the other. He was surprised Bokuto was so quiet. 

"What this idiot means, is that we're all going to be together for this whole camp. You can't let this ruin any chance you're team has for developing." Akaashi stepped in. "Lean to control your emotions. You don't want to take it out on anyone." He said staying calm. Hopefully would help Daichi calm down as well. 

Daichi wiped his sweaty brow with his shirt as he listened. "Well, what do I do?" 

"Nothing. You two had a fight last night. Trying to resolve it right away will make things worse. But don't take your anger out on him either." Akaashi explained. 

"Yeah. You don't want to end up like a deadbeat dad." Bokuto said earning a punch to the head by Akaashi. But Daichi knew he was right. If he kept this up, he would end up hating Suga and eventually their baby. 

"Alright. I'll...I'll work on things." He said embarrassingly. He couldn't believe he got lectures by Kuroo and Bokuto.

"Oh." Kuroo said as the other was about to take his leave. "We'll keep this between us. Feel free to take your anger out on the ball with these private practices." He smirked a bit. "We wont say anything. Sugawara-san wouldnt want that either."

\--------

Suga stared at his phone pathetically. No calls or texts from Oikawa today at all. Well, he deserved it. He dragged him into his crappy life and now he lost any chance at dating him. After last night, he probably wouldn't date for a very long time. He needed to focus on the kid for now. 

Shit. Daichi literally bailed on him last night. So, he was going to have to do this alone. A single parent. The ex setter dropped his phone, not caring to pick it up. Why bother? He trying to stand up. He succeeded but wobbled a bit. He looked at his stomach. His weight was starting to change a little and he was not used to it. He figured a walk would set things right. Or..

He glanced at his duffle bag. He grabbed it and started packing up. 

He needed to leave now. Everything was just making him upset. He grabbed his jersey. He looked at it and smiled sadly. He probably was never going to wear it again. What a shame. He didnt even pack it this time. He just left it. He mad his way out the room. Thank god no one was around. He didnt want to deal with confrontation now. He just wanted to go home. Well, his new home.

"You're not leaving are you?" 

Damnit. So much for That. Suga turned. Kageyama was standing behind him. He had a curious yet concerned look on his face. 

"Sorry Kageyama. I have to head home. I'm kind of.. I just have to go." He couldnt even come up with a good excuse. He was being a baby right now because nothing was fair. 

"Its my fault." The first year said looking at his feet. 

The third year blinked. "Huh?"

"Its my fault you weren't a regular anymore. You were supposed to play with Daichi and Asahi. But I took that away from you. And now you can't play anymore." He said frantically. 

Suga dropped his bag. It was really heavy. 

"Kageyama don't start this now. I...I'm not upset about that."

Lies. All lies. 

"I have bigger things to be worrying about now. I just have to clear my mind."

"Please don't go." Kageyama said. 

"It's not up for discussion."

"Please! I already feel guilty enough!"

The older teen paused. "Guilty? Why?"

"First I take this away from you and then I fail as a setter to Hinata!" The other said getting louder. 

Oh. This was...

"Kageyama, you didn't fail as a setter." Suga said. He felt bad for him. Only a first year and he was already doubting himself. "You're still developing. That what this camp is for." He said. 

"I can't grow stronger without watching you."

Suga's heart beat a little to that. He was flattered. "Kageyama, I'm-"

"You work so well with others. You know how to toss to them. I can't compare to you. I'm selfish." He said. 

"You're not selfish." He sighed. How could he get through to him? "You don't need me. The team doesn't need me anymore."

"But we do. Its not the same anymore Suga-san. Everyone is slower, and the energy is going down. Even Daichi is losing it." He explained. "I can't grow without watching you. Like I said. You know how to work with others. And right now...I'm afraid I can't help Hinata grow stronger!" He said. His cheeks turned red at the last sentence. 

Suga smiled a bit. "Is that why you two aren't talking?"

Kageyama flinched. Yep thats why.

"You both had a fight. It happens. But that doesn't mean you ant grow stronger. And maybe this separation is good for you two. You both are reflecting on what you need to do." He said. 

Suga felt a little better after hearing his own words. 

"You have feelings for him. Don't you?" Suga said. 

Kageyama blushed again. "I-I...want to be better for him. As a setter and..as a man."

Suga chuckled. It wasn't long ago when he first met Daichi and immediately fell for him.  
"Please stay. Maybe you can resolve things with Daichi-san." He said. Suga's heart fell again. "H-How-" "I figured it out. I haven't and won't tell anyone. Just..please stay. The team needs you."

Suga choked up a bit and brought a hand to his mouth. Fucking kids and their ability to read situations.


	17. Chapter 17

"Really? You and Oikawa?" Kageyama asked. 

The ex setter sighed before poking a hole in his fruit milk box. After the first year begged for him to stay, he figured he should. And since he knew about Daichi being the dad, he decided to explain the situation to him. 

"Yeah. I had a moment of weakness. Outside of volleyball, he's an okay guy." Suga said before taking a sip. 

"I guess. I never really expected this sort of outcome."

"Well It doesn't matter. Daichi scared him off and then Daichi bailed on me. So, I don't really know what will happen from here. I only have 7 months to sort my life out." He shrugged. "Don't get pregnant at 17. It wont end well.." He said chuckling at his own wit. 

Kageyama shook his head. "I would never think of such a thing." He said turning red. "I'm not even a carrier." He said. That got Suga's attention. 

"You had yourself tested?"

"Yeah. In middle school. Just out of curiosity." He said. 

"Well, make sure you have Hinata tested then."

Kageyama almost choked on his milk. "I-I wouldn't even dare touch him like that!"

"Relax. I said the same thing with Daichi. And look at where this got us." He said putting of hand on his small bump. "Its best to be careful. Even if you guys never do anything."

Kageyama scratched his head. "So, do you think he and I will be okay?" Suga laughing at that. 

"Of course. You guys are only fifteen. Its a small fight you guys had. Its not going to ruin your life." He smiled. Kageyama played with the collar of his shirt. "Okay. Thank you..." He said. Suga could see his eyes were full of hope. 

"Well..Everyone is heading to bed now. We should join them." He said standing up. "Don't stay up too late." He said before walking towards the beds. 

\------

Takeda tasted so sweet. He always did. Its like hasn't aged a day in eight years. Ukai didn't realize how much he missed this until the two were in the closet and all over each other. 

"K-Keishin..it's really hot in here." He moaned. Ukai took the hint and gently lifted off Takeda's shirt. Then removed his. His skin was soft to the touch. After they both paused to catch their breath, Ukai moved to his neck. He licked it slowly. "You still taste good.." He said before started to kiss it. The man moaned under the coach.

Takeda hasnt been touched in eight years. And it was obvious. The man wanted more. And Ukai was willing to give it to him. "Ittetsu.." Ukai said softly. They stopped to catch their breath again. They both enjoyed just looking into each other's eyes. It Ukai question, when did this start being okay? And were they officially back together? Or were there no strings attached?

Regardless, Ukai proceeded to start undoing the other man's pants. He wanted this badly. 

"W-Wait!" A hand flew in and stopped him. Ukai snapped out of it a bit. 

"Why? I thought we weren't finally doing it."

"I just remembered." He sighed. "We don't have protection."

Ukai groaned a bit. Shit. Yeah they couldn't continue that now. He didn't want to risk it since it happened once already. 

"Fuck.." He said under his breath. That was a mood killer. He sat next to Takeda. Both men were shirtless. 

"Sorry. I can't risk getting pregnant again." He said rubbing his eyes. 

"It's okay. I don't wanna risk it either. I already have my hands full with Suga." He sighed. Damn he wanted a cigarette. 

Takeda chuckled a bit. "We can try again later. I can find a convenient store and get condoms." He offered. 

"Just be careful. If someone were to find out, word would spread like wildfire."

"Right. These kids have no sense of respect. At least not enough to keep a secret."

Ukai chuckled. "We were like that at some point." He said. "Yeah but we're older now. Its okay to complain about these things." The other joked. 

 

\--------

 

Daichi stood outside alone. Kuroo's words were running through his head on repeat. 

But he wasn't wrong. He really was being a shitty captain. No wonder his team was failing. They were losing hope. Immediately his mind went to the ex setter. Him getting pregnant and officially kicked off as a player was a hard blow. The team didn't want him off. But he had no choice. 

He knew he had to straighten up. Or the team would eventually fall apart. He wanted to approach Suga badly. But they were both heated up after their recent fight. It would only end badly. 

"Damnit.." He hated this situation. He wanted his best friend back. He want to hold him close and tell him that everything will be okay. 

Damnit. Love was really shitty. 

Well, there was no use dwelling on it. So he head back to the team's room. When he got there, the room was silent. No one was speaking to each other. They were just preparing for bed. It was too quiet and it freaked him out. And no one spared him a second glance. He messed up badly, if this was how everyone was. 

He quickly looked over across the room to see how Suga was doing. 

Surprisingly, the teen was already fast asleep in his makeshift bed. He probably was exhausted with everything. But he knew the other stayed up late most days. But at least he was finally getting some rest.

\-------

 

It was four in the morning. Suga was already feeling the pain of pregnancy. Mostly because he had to pee, All the Time.

But tonight he slept through his normal schedule of waking up to use the restroom. But when he did wake up, his whole face went red. 

He wet the bed.

"Oh god.." He breathed looking around. Hoping no one was awake. Good everyone was still asleep. 

He really didn't know what to do. Even as a kid, he never experienced peeing in his sleep or anything like that. So why now? He made himself angry knowing that someone would say 'It happens with pregnancy.' Is there anything pregnancy doesnt do?!?

He carefully got out of the bed. Crap. He would have to wash these himself. Good thing they had access to a laundry machine here. And his pajamas.. He grabbed another pair of sweatpants so he could change. Okay. He could slowly get out of here without anyone noticing. 

 

Then he tripped. 

"Ah!" He yelped a bit as he fell to the floor. He was able to catch himself with his hands and knees. 

"Shit. Suga are you okay?"

His eyes widened again. Oh god. He was in the most awkward position now. He turned his head around and saw that he woke up Daichi. 

The captain looked a bit terrified. Who could blame him. Suga waking up yelping probably didnt sound like a good thing. 

The ex setter's eyes were wide and he was blushing madly. He tried to speak but couldn't. 

Daichi stood up and was able to read the situation with the bed sheets and with how wet his pants were. He walked over helped Suga up. 

"Come on. Let get you cleaned up quickly." He said softly. Trying not to look at the other. 

Suga didn't argue. He was too embarrassed too. 

While Daichi took care of the bed sheets, Suga made it to the baths to quickly clean himself. While in there, he reflected on his situation. He didn't expect that this would be the way he'd interact with Daichi again. With him pissing himself. 

After a shower, he pulled on a fresh pair of pajamas and had a towel draped on his head. Then he then headed where Daichi was. With the laundry. They had to wait for it to be finished before he could go to bed. Awkwardly pregnant teen sat on the only bench in the room. The one Daichi was on. He sat at the end. Hopefully to avoid tensions. 

"It has ten minutes left." He said softly. 

Suga nodded. "...Sorry you-"

"Don't apologize. You're pregnant. It happens."

There was that stupid excuse again. 

But it was enough to keep him quiet. 

"...I'm sorry Daichi." Suga said softly. And it wasn't for waking up because he wet himself. He knew he was at fault for a lot of things. The silence after was still uncomfortable. 

"Is he good to you?"

"What?"

"Oikawa, does he treat you right?" Daichi asked as calmly as he could. Is that what he was worried about? 

"We're not dating Daichi. But...he's nice okay. He's not such a jackass as he is on the court."

"Why...why would you kiss him?"

"Please don't.." suga begged. He frowned. "...I don't know why. I just...I wanted to feel loved. I wanted to kiss someone who returned my feelings."

Daichi didn't know how to respond. "But...I told you I wanted to make us work out."  
"I don't want you to lie to yourself.. Just because we're having a baby. Please stop."

"I'm not...I'm not.."

A loud buzz stopped the two of them. The laundry was done. 

"I...I still love you Daichi." Suga admitted as he stood up. "But you don't love me." He then grabbed the laundry out of the dryer and went back to the room.

Daichi desperately wanted to chase after Suga. But it was late. They both needed rest. 

\-----

Suga didnt talk about what happened last night. He wasn't going to tell anyone that he peed in his bed and Daichi had to help him. No way in hell. 

He sat by himself with his breakfast. He didnt grab much. He didnt want to take more than he had to. At least thats what he wanted to do. 

Until Nishinoya sat next to him. "You cant hold out now." He said handing him more rice with eggs. 

"Noya.." Suga sighed. He looked at Asahi, who sat across from the two. "Asahi make him stop."

"I hate to disagree. But he's right Suga. Last time you were weighed when you fainted, you were kind of underweight." Asahi smiled awkwardly. 

Suga frowned. Okay maybe he was a little bit more hungry. He just continued eating. 

"Told you." Noya said grinning. 

"Shut up." Suga mumbled. 

"Ah. But you have to stop sulking. Its not good for the little guy."

"Speak for yourself. You guys have been so depressed lately. And its showing when you guys play." Suga said. 

Asahi and Noya frowned at each other.

"It really isnt the same without you." Asahi said. "We were supposed to do this together for our final year."

Suga reached over jabbed Asahi in his side. 

"Ah! What was that for?!" 

"Stop being negative. I'm not going anywhere. No matter what."

The commotion cause some other members to face them. 

"Thats goes for all of you. Keep on fighting guys. It isn't the end yet. This camp just started." He said outloud before grinning.


	18. Chapter 18

Daichi dove to the floor to save a ball. In the process his chin hit the floor. He grunted a bit and stayed there sighing pathetically. 

"You okay there, captain?" He heard Kuroo say from above him. 

He was having another private practice with Bokuto and Kuroo. He can hardly call it practice. It was more of a therapy session than anything. 

"I'm fine.." He mumbled as he got up. 

"Still nothing with the baby mama?" Bokuto asked. The only explanation for his rage would have to be Suga.

"No." He said looking away. 

"Relax. Your fight with him was a few days ago. You guys aren't suddenly going to make up. He's doing fine." Kuroo said. "You act like he's going to go into early labor and you'll miss it."

"I understand. But I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"But you can't give up on your team. Sugawara's doing more than you right now as far as supporting the team goes. You're still sulking and its bringing all of them down."

He hated when Kuroo was right. 

"I need time. Being a teenage parent is a lot to think about." Daichi said before his stomach rumbled. Enough for the others to hear. 

"I guess now's a good time for a break." Kuroo laughed a little. Bokuto gladly agreed. Daichi just followed. 

As the trio walked by, they passed by the ex setter. Who didnt dare spare them a second glance at all.

\-----

Suga found time to himself. He had to be alone for now. He finally got a text from Oikawa. 

'Can we meet? Away from your camp preferably?' It read. 

Suga managed to walk towards the nearest train station where he knew the brunette would be. He felt crazy for doing this. Practically sneaking away to meet up with 'the Grand King', as some people called him. 

Sure enough, Oikawa arrived not long after. The brunette stepped off with an awkward smile on his face. The two didnt say anything towards each other right away. 

"I'm..sorry for running off before." Oikawa said, rubbing the back of his head.

"N-No.. I should be sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into this mess." Suga said. It was a mess. He didnt want it to be. But it was. 

"So...did you want to talk?" Suga asked. His heart was racing. 

"Well, yeah." Oikawa replied. 

"Well, talk." Suga said. He was glad the station cleared up by then. 

"I don't think we should date." 

The shorter teen could swear he heard his own heart crack. 

"I like you. Believe me, I do. But...This situation is crazy." Oikawa explained holding his hands up. 

Suga just crossed his arms and looked away.

"Suga.. I don't feel right dating you when you're having a baby with someone who obviously wants to attempt to make things work out. I thought he wasn't going to be in the picture before. But Daichi seems serious. I don't want to be the guy that ruins a family and the kid will remember him as that and only that.." He explained. 

"It's not a good feeling." He trailed off. 

Suga felt a few tears prick the corners of his eyes. But he was right. What could he possibly be bringing to his child in the future?

"You could've rejected me over the phone. Not pay for a damn train ticket..." He trailed off. This scene felt all too familiar. He felt the same exact way when Daichi rejected his love confession that he poured his heart and soul into. 

"W-Wait no no no! Don't cry." Oikawa flailed a bit looking around. He didnt know what to do. So he grabbed the other and hugged him. 

"Let go of me-"

"Suga please listen. I'm doing this for you. You can have something great with Sawamura-san. I know you can. You can make this work."

"You're lying." Suga said trying to push the other away. "He doesn't love me. He never will. He wants to be with me because he feels responsible. I don't want him like that. I want him to say he loves me and mean it.." He ranted. 

Oikawa let the other go. "How do you know he doesn't?"

Suga wiped his eyes furiously. "We're best friends...I know everything about him." 

"Suga-"  
"Just go home. I have to get back."

"Wait." Oikawa said. "Listen. I'm sorry this didn't work out. But I still want to be around. I'm not your enemy. But if things are tough with Daichi, I'm a phone call away.." He smiled. Suga hated that smile. 

"I have to go. Go home before Iwaizumi gets worried.." Suga said before turning around. He had to go back before anyone could realize he was gone.

Oikawa watched him leave. Well. Not much to do now but wait for the next train home. 

\-------

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I do."

Asahi sighed. Everyone was already heading to the showers. But the Libro and Ace met up in the gym. The two never had alone time like this.

"J-Just take it slow..I don't know if I'm a carrier or not.." The shorter male said blushing. 

Asahi let out a sweet laugh. "You can't get pregnant from kissing."

"I-I know that!!"

The two looked each other in the eyes. Noya was up against the wall and Asahi slowly approached him. Slowly and awkwardly, their lips finally met. 

Suga made it back soon enough. He was planning to just bathe. But in the corner of his eye, he caught the gym doors open. His curiosity got the better of him. Once he stepped inside his eyes widened a bit. 

The Libro and Ace, locked lips. 

The duo finally let go.

"I like you a lot Asahi.."

"I like you a lot too..."

They both said it so awkwardly. 

The ex setter stepped to the side to avoid getting caught. 

'Them too?' He looked down at his midsection and placed a hand and his little bump. He was able to crack a small smile. 

He wanted that badly. 

\-------

Ukai was drunk. Tonight the coaches had a night out to drink. The night was full of them boasting about their team and ranting about trouble makers on each team. 

Takeda found it amusing. When Ukai was piss drunk, he decided to take the other back to camp

"You know, We will beat those damn cats!" Ukai slurred a bit. Takeda had the coaches arm around his shoulders. Takeda had a few to drink but he wasnt drunk. Tipsy if anything.

"Right right. We're getting strong. This camp has only begun." He giggled a bit. Amused at Ukai. 

"God you're so cute. Stop that." Ukai said grinning at the other. 

"Thank you. You have let me know on several occasions." Takeda said. Thank god they were almost there. They really needed to head to bed. 

"Its no wonder i knocked you up so long ago. You haven't aged a day."

Takeda's smile fell a bit. 

"God damnit. Why did It take so long for us to get back together?"

"I don't know. But you should get some water-"

"I tried for years. Hell, At one point, I even found out where our daughter lived for you."

Takeda's eyes widened and he let go of the other. "Wait what?!"

"Yeah! A couple of years ago when I wasn't coaching, I wanted you so bad." The other said moving closer to the older male. "I dug up old adoption papers and did some research."

"Why would you do that? Ukai why would you think-"

"Because i want her back." He said sloppily. 

"I wanted us back. I wanted us to be together. I just never told you because I knew you wouldn't like it."

"Damn right I don't like it! I didn't want us to know anything about her!"

"Relax. I didn't do anything. I just found out that Emi lives somewhere in Tokyo."

"E-Emi?" His heart stopped. 

"Right. Not too far from here. But you're upset now because you couldn't name her that."

"Shut up.." The man was clearly upset.  
"Why are you upset?! I'm the one who should be upset! I wanted to keep her too." Ukai argued. 

"You can't just stalk a family just to find our biological daughter! That's insane!"

"You would've done it too. Wait. No you wouldn't have! You wanted to get rid of her. Get rid of any evidence that we were together."

"Stop it." Takeda said raising his voice. 

"I spent eight years hating myself."

"Stop it Keishin!" 

"Oh yeah. This is why we never worked out. You never cared for our own daughter!"

That was it. The man lunged forward and pushed Ukai again the wall hard and grabbed the collar of his shirt. 

"Shut up shut io shut up!!! I did what was right for her! You honestly don't think I wanted to keep her?! A part of me died the day she was taken, you selfish bastard!" He screamed at the other. 

The coach was left in shock. Never has he heard the other scream at him before. He was breathing heavily and tears streamed down his face.

"Ittetsu-"

"Fuck you.." The man let go and ran away from the spot. 

Ukai stumbled and fell on his behind. "What the hell did I just do?"

\------

 

"Fuck.." Suga breathed. He wasn't feeling great right now. He figured it was another morning sickness run. But it felt different. He was in bed while everyone else around him was asleep. But he woke up feeling his stomach cramp badly. Fuck..it hurt enough to get him sweating a bit. 

He raised himself a bit on his elbow to relieve some pain in his back. But it still didn't feel right. 

"Ah.." He groaned bit. 

"Suga-san?" He heard to his right. He looked over to see a worried Kageyama looking at him. 

"Sorry I woke you.." Suga smiled weakly. 

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..just.." He felt a wet spot. He figured he wet the bed again and was ready for embarrassment. But he felt the wet spot and revealed his hand to him and the first year.  
His hand had blood on it. 

"Y-You're bleeding!" Kageyama said getting up. Instinctively the first year turned on the lights, cause some team members to groan until they woke up. 

"Kageyama! What the hell!" Daichi said 

"S-Suga-san.." He said pointing at the ex setter, who was still sitting there in shock. 

All eyes were on him. He slowly removed the covers from his body, revealing a puddle of blood between his legs. 

A chorus of gasps were heard. 

"Get Ukai! Some call an ambulance!" Daichi demanded as he approached the silver haired teen. "Suga?!" He said hoping to get a response from the other. Suga sat there in shock and held a hand to his belly. "Daichi.." The captain held him close. 

This couldn't be happening..

"Suga?!"

"Sugawara-san?!"

It was a blur from there. He remembers seeing Ukai trying and get his attention, then paramedics. And he was taken from there. 

"A miscarriage-" he heard somewhere in their words. 

\-------

Daichi and Ukai were in the waiting room. Daichi was pacing around while Ukai sat there and tapped his foot. 

Daichi hated this. Being at a hospital. A hospital out of town and was waiting to hear good news or bad news. 

Was Suga okay?

Was the baby okay? 

Why was he bleeding?!

It felt like years since they arrived and he saw Suga black out. Never has he seen him so scared. 

"Sawamura-san?"

Both looked up to see a man in a white coat. He was the man who greeted them at the entrance and was in charge of Suga's wellbeing from there on. 

"Dr. Nakano.." Ukai started. 

"I-Is-" the man held up his hand softly to quiet them. 

"There were some complications. But in the end Sugawara-san and the child survived. 

Daichi fell to his knees feeling a weight get pulled off his shoulders. Oh god. He would see Suga live another day. And their baby was still alive. 

"But like I said, there were complications." He said softly. 

"Complications?" Daichi repeated. 

"There was another child."

Daichi stood up, not sure what that meant. "Another- there was only one baby in his scan."

"There was another child. Unfortunately, it passed week's ago. Sometimes twins are hard to see in scans. They can be hiding behind the other, or they appear later in scans or they're not known about until birth. But in this case, he was pregnant with twins when this started. But either he didnt take care of himself enough to nourish both, or that the other twin didnt have a heartbeat long after. Thats why it couldn't have been noticed in the first scan. Because it picked up the other child's heartbeat and body."

Daichi felt his chest clench and lump formed in his throat. "So..why the blood?"

The man nodded. "That was his body trying to reject the dead fetus. Its a good thing he came when he did." He said. 

"How do..How do we tell him all of this?" Ukai asked standing up. 

"We already told him. He woke up and demanded to know the situation." He said Bowing. "I'm sorry about the situation. You may see him now. But be cautious. He'a a little emotionally unstable.." The man said before nodding and walking off. 

Daichi sat back down. "Another..another baby.." He said softly. He would've had two kids. But he wasn't. One was gone. He was sure they couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl...

"Go see him." Ukai said. 

"I can't-" 

"Don't give me that. Go see him." Ukai said firmly. Daichi gulped Before stand up and walking towards the room. He memorized it when the nurse gave them the information. Right away he looked through the small window on the door. The teen was laying down and facing the window. He was too still.  
The raven haired teen took a deep breath and walked in. There was a heart monitor beeping every 3 seconds and another monitor but he couldn't tell what it was for. He assumed the other was asleep so he grabbed a chair and placed in next to the bed. He wanted to get in bed and hold the other close. 

"I-I'm sorry.." He heard. His heart broke at that voice. 

"Suga-"

"I'm sorry." The teen said again. He could tell he was refusing to face Daichi. He didn't want him to blame himself. But he was. 

"Please look at me.." Daichi said. 

"I can't." Daichi breathed a bit before standing up and getting closer. He just hugged the other from behind. 

"Please don't blame yourself. You didn't know. I wasn't helping.." He said feeling himself choke a bit. "I could've been a better man to you.."

Daichi just stayed there hugging him. But he didn't expect Suga to say what he said next. 

"Stay with me tonight.."

Daichi couldn't refuse. "Okay." He took off his shoes and jacket and climbed into the bed. Without a word the two drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. Please don't. I planned this from the get go cause I'm evil. But I'm really sorry and I'm expecting so many angry comments


	19. Chapter 19

"Alright. The child's heart beat is well." 

Suga looked at the monitor that was showing his baby's heartbeat. He looked down his belly and felt nothing but guilt. 

He should be hearing two heartbeats. 

"So will be okay to leave soon?" Daichi asked. 

"I would give him at least one more day for us to make sure he's okay. Even then, he would need to take it easy and recover." Dr. Nakano Said

"Recover?"

"Right you weren't here for his physical check up. Well, Sugawara-san is underweight and we can tell he's very stressed. We're not going to make him go through with therapy, but we highly suggest it foe the wellbeing of him and your child."

Suga's brows furrowed. 

"I don't need therapy.." He said making Daichi and Dr. Nakano look at him. 

"I just want to leave." Suga said looking up. He was already sick of this place. 

"One more day Sugawara-san. We have to make sure you and your child are okay."

That was enough to shut Suga up. He already screwed up the first time. He couldn't screw up now. He was relieved when Dr. Nakano finally left the room. He just rested against his uncomfortable pillow. He heard Daichi sigh before taking a seat next to the bed.

"Here." He said pushing a table with hospital food on it. "It's not the best, but you should eat something." He said not making eye contact with the other male. 

He was luck Suga was willing to cooperate with anything now. He sat up and eyed the food. 

"Daichi...do you hate me?"'he asked. His voice felt so empty. 

"No. No I don't." He answered right away. Leaving no room for hesitation. Suga finally looked at Daichi. Daichi has never seen him look so..dead. His heart broke.

There silence was broke by the door opening. Both teens looked to see Ukai standing at the door. "Hey. You've got some visitors." He said. "Are you for seeing them?" He asked. He wanted to be careful around Suga. Right now they couldn't tell what could trigger him. 

Surprisingly the ex setter nodded. Maybe some company would do him good. 

"Alright." He said opening the door and gesturing for someone to come in. Suga was pleased to see Asahi step in. His face said everything. 

Everyone was already told about the situation.

"Hey. Glad to see you're okay." He said keeping his soft welcoming smile on. 

Suga managed a fake smile. "Thanks for coming. I'm sick of this place. Where's Noya?" 

Asahi chuckled. "He's at the gift shop. Probably look for something for you." He said. 

Daichi gave them some room to talk. If anyone was good at communicating with Suga, It was Asahi. He stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall. Reflecting on the situation made him realize how much they messed up. But in the end, they couldn't blame themselves for what happened. Sometimes it just happens. But right now he knew the other was taking the blame. But even if they were together, they wouldn't have been able to prevent the loss of the twin. 

"Sawamura.." He heard. He opened his eyes and saw a familiar captain standing with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Kuroo was looking hesitant. But at least he came right?

"Hey."

"How's everything?"

"Really crappy." Daichi answered bluntly 

Kuroo moved to the wall as well. "You know, you both aren't at fault at all right?" 

"I know. But..I don't know. Maybe if I wasn't such a dick to him.." He trailed off. 

"You can't start blaming yourself. You both still have a kid to take care of."

"How can I? How can I after this?"

"Because its not about you guys anymore." Kuroo said. "It's about your baby now."

Daichi faced Kuroo. God he hated it when he was right. 

\------

"Its a baby crow!" Noya said shoving a stuffed crow in Suga's arms. 

Suga chuckled. "Thank you. I'm sure the baby would love it." He said examining the stuffed animal. It was really cute. And it was nice of Noya to get it for him. Even though he read the situation well, he did whatever he could to make it better. Suga didnt mind the good company. 

"Will you be coming back soon? Practices are still happening. But we still need you around." Noya asked sitting down 

"It all depends on what the doctor says. They sent in a report to my normal doctor so I don't have to go back home yet." Suga explained. "I want to leave soon." He sighd. 

"Try and get better first. You're health is more important now." Ukai said. 

Suga frowned at the coach. But he was right. He was ignoring his emotions right now and eating all he could to get to a healthy weight. He couldn't do make everything his emotions anymore. He learned that the hard way. 

He looked at the baby crow sitting in front if his stomach. He could still imagine if there was two babies in there. Thats how it should be. But it's not anymore. 

\-----

Ukai stepped outside and took out a cigarette. He hated hospitals. He needed a break. First an unexpected teen pregnancy, then an unexpected miscarriage. He was surprised at how the teen was reacting. He didnt cry once since being at the hospital. He was holding it in..

He breathed out and sighed. "Damnit."

"Keishin?" He heard from behind him. Ukai turned to see a concerned looking Takeda. 

"Ittetsu..What are you doing here?" He asked remembering his drunken self last night. 

"I just wanted to see how Suga was doing. I worry about him too." He said furrowing his brows and crossing his arms. 

"Am I not allowed to? Is there more secrets that you have from me?" He asked. 

"No! Ittetsu. I was piss drunk last night."

"So it was all a lie?"

"Well..no."

"You're ridiculous." He said walking inside.

"Wait. Please don't just end things like this."

"You claimed that I never cared for our daughter. Are you saying that you made that up last night?"

"No."

"So you believe it."

"No! I was just.." Ukai dropped his cigarette and put it out with his foot. "I was mad for years because you gave her up. Even if it was the right thing to do.."

"You don't think it hurt me? You don't think I was heartbroken?" Takeda asked. 

"Ittetsu.."  
"You know what? Don't even answer that." He said. "Its not worth it anymore." He said before walking into the hospital.

\-----

Suga was more tired than usual. So he was currently asleep. His visitors left to let him sleep. 

Daichi still stood outside the room. He occasionally looked through the window to check on Suga and make sure he was okay. He hasn't spoken to him since he woke up. 

'Its not about you guys anymore.' 

It wasn't. He spent all this time wanting to be with Suga because it was the right thing to do. But he never felt like this before. Last night he felt that he would've lost the other forever. Not just the baby. But Suga too. And that was scary. The teen has been nothing but brightness in his life since they met as first years. He smiled at the memories. Suga was incredibly shy at first. But as soon as they met, he was grinning and happy. Even as first years, he brought the team joy from day one. 

No wonder the team was so negative now. 

He found himself walking back inside the room. The heart monitor was the only thing heard. So he sat down next to the bed. Suga looked so peaceful right now. He noticed his hand was on his growing belly. Daichi smiled to himself. He looked so...so. 

"Beautiful.." He mumbled. 

He leaned in closer to the other. "...I love you Suga.." He said softly. 

"I love you so much.." He said taking his hand. 

The silver haired teen's eyes fluttered open. "...Daichi?" He said sleepily.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked feeling his cheeks turn red. He really was embarrassed by that. 

"I'm okay." He mumbled before sitting up. His midsection was getting heavier. "My back hurts though." He said. 

Daichi smiled a bit. "But how are you feeling.."

Suga frowned. "Don't start this...it will take some time. She wasn't supposed to go so soon.."

"I know she wasn't. But things happen. It's not your fault. Or mine." He said holding his hand tighter. 

"She wasn't supposed to go yet though..."

"Suga.."  
"I can't get over this just like that... Please just-" he stopped and brought a hand to his stomach. 

"What? Whats wrong?" Daichi said worryingly. Suga didn't answer right away. He took Daichi's hand and put it on his belly. "He moved." He said smiling a bit. Daichi's eyes widened a bit. He felt for a while. "Woah..oh god thats..thats the baby?" Daichi asked. Suga nodded. "Yeah..thats..thats him."

Daichi smiled and laughed a bit. It was, so unreal. But..everything felt so real now.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ahh!! The baby really did move!" 

Suga couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He was glad to finally be back a the camp. But he took to isolating himself when he felt low. He didn't want to cause anything again. But somehow Hinata managed to find him. It all lead to him finding out that the baby started moving. Suga let the red head feel. It was a bit awkward at first but he enjoyed the reaction nonetheless. 

"Yeah. Babies do that." He said. 

"I didn't know! Thats so cool!" Hinata gleamed. 

"Its not that exciting. Its a little annoying. He tends to move at the weirdest or most inconvenient times." He said as Hinata pulled away. 

"Oh. Imagine feeling that while playing volleyball?"

"Well, no I cant cause I'm too big to be playing volleyball at all." Suga chuckled. 

"I mean, you could probably toss to me a few times. Thats not so difficult."

"Not really. I'd rather..Stay off my feet for a while." He said. 

He was glad Hinata made time to talk with him. Even if Suga chose to isolate himself, it felt good to have someone come and lighten the mood. So Needless to say, he was disappointed when the red head had to go back to practice. He wanted to ask him to stay but he knew that would be selfish of him. 

Once he was alone again, he sat down on his bed. He pulled out his phone. So many missed calls and texts from Oikawa. He probably heard about the situation. He might as well fill him in. He brought the phone to his ear. 

"Suga!"

"Hey." 

"Are you okay?! Last thing I heard from Tobio was that you were in the hospital, no one told me why."

Suga's face fell. "Well, i...The baby is okay. But.." He hesitated. "There was another baby." He heard the line go silent. 

"Suga-"

"There was another baby and she passed away a while back. She was just in there for so long my body rejected her. So thats why I went to the hospital." He gripped the sheets. He was lying. He knew he was responsible for her death.

"I'm sorry. I-I don't know what to say.."

"Well if anything, you cant say anything that hasn't already been said. I'll be okay. It will take time but Daichi and I will figure something out."

"Oh. Are you two together?"

"What? No. No. We just had to get through this together. He's the dad so he was just as hurt as I was. We aren't together....but, things are getting better."

"Well, I'm really happy for you. Don't forget, I'm a phone call away. For anything." He could hear a genuine smile. 

"Okay...thank you." Suga smiled softly. 

\-------

Oikawa hung his head while he sat on the park bench. Okay. He knew this was a bad idea from the start. He just thought, maybe he'd get something nice out of it. But right now he could tell that Suga and Daichi were on their way to finally being together. Maybe that's how it should be. 

But it still stung a little bit. 

"Hey. Anymore room there?" 

The brunette looked up. 

"Oh. Hey Iwa-chan." He said. It definitely wasn't in his normal tone. "Go ahead."

Iwaizumi nodded before sitting down. "So it didn't work out...I'm sorry."

"Yeah. But I deserved it. At least I was able to help a little. But thank you."

"Don't be down about it. Like you said. Suga is getting better. Just, not with you.." He trailed off. That sounded bad. 

"No no. Its true. And ai want him to get better." He sighed. He felt the other put his hand on top of his. He looked at Iwaizumi who was blushing and looking away. 

"S-Sometimes you're too stupid for your own good." He said. 

"Iwa.."

The other pulled his hand away. "That wasn't anything you idiot!" 

Oikawa found himself smiling. "How long?" 

"Since...Since we met." He said hesitantly. 

"Oh...shit. I'm sorry. I dragged you into this mess."

"No. I was willing to help you. Whether you return my feelings or not, you're still my best friend." He said. Oikawa could see he was afraid of rejection. 

"Well...I never said I wouldn't give it a try."

"I-Idiot." Iwaizumi said. 

"Love you too!"

\-------------

The ex setter splashed his face with cold water. He wasn't feeling good right now. He felt like snapping again. He tried to take a nap but had a nightmare. All he say of the blood on his sheets and the image of a dead fetus in the middle of the blood puddle. 

"Calm down calm down calm down calm down.." He said over and over again to himself. He hasnt reacted like this yet. He was fine in the hospital, so why now. He looked at his reflection. He looks like he hasn't slept for months. He looked away and tried to control his breathing. 

"I killed her.." He said tearing up. "I killed her." He said louder. 

He sniffled. He had to get out of the bathroom. He walked out and tried to keep his breathing under control. So far it wasn't working. He didn't want to go back to the hospital. He hated it. It felt like death all around him. 

"Sugawara-san?" He heard from behind him. Yamaguchi had his water bottle with him. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we're on break now.. So I walk a bit. But...are you okay? You look like you've seen a monster?"

Suga looked away. "I'm fine." He said. 

Yamaguchi frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Please don't ask me that." Suga said continuing to walk away. He left the other and decided to walk. Maybe it could get his mind off things. 

Yamaguchi returned to practice. "Daichi?" He said nervously. But he got the captain's attention. "I think you should talk to Sugawara-san. He doesn't look so good." He said. 

Daichi furrowed his brows. He expected this. "Thank you." He said patting the other on the shoulder before heading out to find the other. 

Suga hid himself in the corner of the room where the beds were. He felt the little life inside him move around. "Oh god. I'm so sorry.." He whispered to himself. He just put his hands on the wall. "I'm so sorry." The image of a dead baby haunted his mind. How long was she dead? Why didn't she survive? Suga couldn't put the pieces together. He tried to take care of himself.. He tried. 'What did I do wrong?' He asked himself over and over again.

The raven haired captain slowly approached the room. He looked in and saw the pregnant teen standing in the corner. He could see the other shaking. 

This wasn't going to end well. 

"Suga..?" He said soft enough to not startle the other. Daichi didn't see it but Suga flinched a little and didn't turn around. 

"Suga? Don't...don't isolate yourself in a corner. Its not good for you." He said walking in the room. He had to be careful. 

"I can't face everything yet.." He said softly. 

"Yes you can.." Daichi said getting closer. He knew it was risky. But once he was behind the other, he wrapped his arms around him. 

"Suga...You're the strongest person I know. You know how to keep out whole team together, just by being yourself." He said. Suga stayed still and let Daichi hold him. 

"I'm not strong.." Suga mumbled. 

"You are." Daichi said holding him tightly. Suga turned his head to look at the other. He turned around to hug Daichi back. 

"I...I love you." He said. 

"I know." Daichi said before kissing his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a little late!


	21. Chapter 21

"I know?!? The guy puts his heart out in front of you and That's what you come up with?!"

Daichi rolled his eyes at Kuroo. Of course he explained the situation to the other captains during their private practices. 

"Well, I didn't want to overwhelm him. He just barely got over what happened. And I'm still trying to process it." He explained. 

"I guess. But he still said he loved you. You're not going to leave things like that, are you?" Bokuto asked. 

"Of course not. I'm working on it." Daichi replied. 

"Well, don't hesitate for too long. You might give him the wrong ideas." Kuroo said. 

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But you love him and he loves you. Now you just have to pull yourselves together for your kid."

"How do I know you're not just making stuff up?"

Bokuto laughed. "You really think Kenma and Him are just friends?" He said wittingly, which resulted in a punch to the head by Kuroo. 

\---------

Sugawara helped Nishinoya practice by lightly tossing balls to him. 

"You can take a break if you want." Suga said noticing the other was breathing heavily.

"Nope! I still have ten minutes left in me." He said in between breaths before smirking. Suga smiled a bit. "Whatever you say." He chuckled. He missed participating. Even if it was a little, it still made him happy. Noya took a breather and grabbed his water bottle. "We can take a break. You've been standing out here with me for over an hour. It can't be good for the little guy." The libro chuckled before poking Suga's belly. 

The older male laughed. "You're the one doing the hard work. You don't have to worry about me."

"Well I will."

"You should be worrying about you and Asahi." Noya's face went red as Suga mentioned the ace. "What's there to worry about.. Asahi can take care of himself." He said nervously. Suga crossed his arms. "He seems to be taking care of you lately." He said. 

Noya turned his head. "How do you know-" 

"I had a feeling. It's fine. But don't do anything stupid. Stupid is how I ended up pregnant." Noya laughed a little. "I'm not so dumb Suga. Besides, I don't even know If am I carrier. For all I know, I can't get pregnant."

"Noya I'm serious. You're only a second year. Plus having to quit the team because of this isnt fun at all. And the thought of a me with a baby might be funny to you, but its a big deal." Suga said. Noya felt a little threatened by his words. But Suga was serious. He didn't want anyone on the team to make anymore mistakes. What he was going through wasn't fun. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I never really took this situation seriously. I just.." He hesitated. "I really like Asahi. And he likes me too. I don't want to hold back anymore." He said. Suga's expression softened. "Just..Don't do anything stupid." He said 

 

\---------

Suga sat alone with his dinner. It was something he did when he had a lot on his mind. He looked around and saw that everyone had someone to sit with. Suga swallowed his pride and took his lunch outside. Being alone was the norm now. But he wasn't going to cry about it. He looked at his rice before he started eating. 

Daichi noticed the other leave. He sighed. Why was he still isolating himself? He finished his dinner and got up. When he walked outside, it didn't take long for him to find The other male. He was surprised to see him eating so much. Usually he ate carefully in order to not get sick. 

"Hey." He said walking up to the other and taking a seat next to him. To his surprise, the ex setter smiled. 

"Hey. What brings you out here?" He said between bites.

"Hm? Well, I haven't joined you in a long time. I figured maybe I should change that." He smiled at the other. Suga blushed a little. 

"Well, things kind of got crazy." He said patting his growing belly. Daichi chuckled and it was sweet. Suga hasn't heard that in so long. 

"Well, I promise things will be different. I haven't been the best man to you lately." Daichi said putting his food tray aside. 

"Listen. Its been crazy. I've been slacking as a captain and as your friend." He said. The ex setter looked at Daichi. He knew something was about to start. "Dai-" "Suga. I want to make this s work. The past few weeks have helped me realize that, you're very important to me. I almost lost that. I should never have suggested this whole, friends with benefits thing. It really messed us both up." Suga smiled softly. "It sure did." "And, I feared that I would lose you. Forever. That night in the hospital.." Daichi made a daring move. He moved his hand on top of Suga's. Both males turned red. 

"Denying your feelings was the worst mistake I've ever made."

"Daichi.."

"Suga. I...I think I-" the silver haired male put his hand over Daichi's mouth. 

"Daichi. Lets take this slowly. Right now, we lost too much already. Its about him right now." Suga explained before removing his hand from Daichi mouth. "My feelings will never change for you Daichi. But right now, we do what we have to do." 

Daichi looked at Suga lovingly. "R-Right. And I will be here, every step of the way." He said. 

Suga grinned. "I know you will."

\--------

Ukai groaned as he took out his wallet. He ran out of cigarettes. So naturally, he had to get more. He was glad there were convenient stores nearby. Even if they didn't carry the brand he used, he didn't care. Anything to take his mind off of this petty fight he was having with Takeda. 

Petty couldn't even describe it. 

Ukai screwed up. And he knew it. How could he just say the things he said?!

Granted, he didn't regret researching his daughters whereabouts a couple years back. It took the weight off his shoulders. After he birth, he wanted to make sure she was okay. That she was in a good home with a loving family. 

And she was. 

After he saw that everything was okay, he never mentioned it to anyone. He was prepared to take it too his grave. Was. He lashed out at Takeda and he didn't mean it. He just wished they made a different decision eight years ago. Watching his daughter get taken was the worst thing he's ever experienced in his life.and no doubt Takeda still hurt from it. So for him to accuse him of not caring was downright unfair. He really messed up. But right now, they needed their space. 

"Thank you and here's your change." Ukai took the loose change from the cashier as he purchased his cigarette pack. "Thank you." He said. As he was about to leave, he heard crying from outside. His curiosity got the best of him as he looked to see what the commotion was. 

"M-Mama!" He stepped outside to see a young girl crying her eyes out. She had shoulder length, dark hair and she seemed about...eight years old?

"Hey kid. You need help? Whats wrong?" He asked keeping his distance. 

"I-I lost my mama. I can't find her." She cried. Ukai had no idea what to say. He was about to say something. 

"Oh Emi!" He heard from behind him. A woman that looks dangerously familiar. 

"Mama!" The girl cried running up to her mom. The women embraced her and the little girl cried in her shoulder. 

"Thank goodness. Don't run away from me like that young lady."

"I'm sorry."

Ukai stood there trying to figure out where the hell he recognized this woman's face. She got uo and held her daughter in her arms. Once she spotted Ukai.

"Keishin? Ukai Keishin?" 

What? How the hell? "What a surprise. What brings you to Tokyo?" She asked obviously uncomfortable. "Hows...Hows Ittetsu?"

"Huh? Do...Do I know you?" He asked. 

The woman's eyes widened a little. "Oh. Nevermind. Forgive me." She said before bowing and walking away with the girl in her arms. The girl looked at him. She had...

Ittetsu's eyes

"E-Emi...?"


	22. Chapter 22

Ukai found himself numb as he walked back. He didnt say a word to himself after seeing that little girl. He didn't know how to process this. 

She was beautiful. She really was. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, or how real the situation was. He could've stopped them to get a better look. But he didn't. He couldn't go through with that. Ittetsu deserved to know what their daughter looked like. But right now, things were rough. He had to figure out a way to patch things up. 

He opened the door to the room the team was sleeping in. What caught his eye right away was the fact that Suga and Daichi's beds were right next to each other and the two were holding hands in their sleep. 

 

\--------

Either everyone was crazy, or they suddenly saw the change in Sugawara and Daichi. The two were speaking to each other much more frequently and Suga was smiling a lot more. The two had meals together, and also spend their breaks together. It was sudden but sweet. And it was nice to see them happy. 

Daichi still participated in a couple of private practices with the other captains. As much as they got on his nerves, they were the perfect therapy sessions. 

"So, you kiss him yet?" Bokuto asked with an unsettling grin on his face. 

"Um, no. We're taking things slow. It's just nice to have him around." He smiled before serving to Kuroo. 

"Slow huh? Well, I wouldn't take too long aren't there other things to worry about?" Kuroo mentioned. 

"Like what?"

"Well, have you told your parents yet?"

Daichi froze in place as the ball went past him. 

Crap. He still never informed his parents on the situation. And there Suga was, relying on Ukai for a home after getting rejected by his own parents. What if they reacted the same way? What would they want? Would they hate Suga? No that's ridiculous. They know Suga in a good person, regardless of the situation. 

"Sawamura-san?" Bokuto said curiously. 

"You didn't tell them. And...your boyfriend doesn't know.."

"No. I guess the thought never came up. He was so worried about doing this on his own that.."

"I'm not an expert, but after this last week of training camp, you should probably try and get things straight. If you leave this alone for too long, things will get ugly later."

\---------

Sugawara was helping clean up after helping Noya practice. As he bent over to pick up a ball he wobbled a bit and felt a slight pain in his back. He was able to grab the ball and straighten back up with a sigh of relief. Well that hurt. "Maybe you should leave that to me from now on. That looked like it hurt." The libro said taking the ball from Suga and setting it in the basket. "I'm not that helpless. I can still help out." "But your getting bigger and I can see it taking a bit of a toll on you."

Suga frowned before rubbing his back. He didnt want to feel useless now. It was way too early.

The two head back to get ready for bed. Suga took his phone out of his bag. '6 missed calls.' His eyes lit up a bit. Maybe it was Oikawa. But why would he call? He shrugged and looked to see who called. His phone read 'Unknown Number.' He didn't like it when he got random calls. So usually he would choose to ignore it. Until he saw they left a voice message as well. 

"Hey." The ex setter looked up to see Daichi drinking water. The captain had a towel draped over his head, showing that he just showered. "What's up? You look concerned." He asked. Suga stood up. "Not really. I just got calls from some random number. They even left a voicemail." He shrugged. "You going to call them back?" Daichi asked with a bit of concern on his face. "No. But I'm curious to see what they left. He said pressing the voicemail to hear it. 

'You have one missed voicemail.'

'...Koushi..'

Suga's eyes widened at the voice and his heart dropped. 

'Koushi..Are you safe? Please tell me you're alive. It's been driving us crazy. Please call us back. Look. You're father and I made a mistake. We just want whats best for you and this family. Please Koushi...you're still our son...' The line went silent. 

Daichi saw the expression on his face. "Suga?" He said getting closer. The other male went silent. "Excuse me.." He said walking away as fast as he could. No. No this couldn't be happening. 

He breathed a little heavily to calm his heart. He never thought he would hear his mother's voice again. But he did. And he didn't know how to react to it. "Suga? Is everything okay?" Daichi asked. He was worried. That react meant something was up. 

"My..my mom..."

Daichi's eyes widened a bit. This couldn't be good. "What did she want?"

Suga was fuming and in distress at the same time. "I don't know...they just want to know if I'm okay...." He said lowly. Daichi approached him slowly. "Suga.." "No. No. They...they left me when I needed them!" He said a little louder. "They weren't thinking. Parents do crazy things." 

"So are you justifying them kicking me out of my own home?!?"

"No! They made a mistake."

"A mistake? Thats what you call this?! They expect me to just walk back? They abandoned me when I needed them the most. For all we know, They are the reason why we lost our daughter!" Suga snapped. His eyes welling up a bit. 

Daichi's brows furrowed a bit. He hoped they would try and move past that. He just brought the other in his arms slowly. "Please calm down. Look...people do horrible things when they're scared." Daichi started. His calming tone was soothing for the other male. "But they're still your parents. They worry about you. Hell, look at us. We're having a baby and all we do is worry.." He said smiling a bit. Suga held him tightly.

"I have to go back..."

"And I'm coming with you."

"No. The team needs you."

"You need me more. It's not about us. It's about the baby now."

That was enough to shut Suga up. Damn him. "Okay. You can come with me."

\-----

Ukai sits outside by himself as the image of the little girl runs through his head. He took a long drag of his cigarette before exhaling. She was different. Different than most kids. She was so beautiful. It was obvious that she inherited most of Ittetsu's traits. So it was a given that their baby would end up stunning. And Ukai realized he had a dangerous thought run through his mind. He wanted to see her again. And not for a while. Rights away. 

"If only..." He mumbled. 

He wanted Takeda to forgive him. But that seemed very unlikely now. It was impossible to get a word out of the other. Ukai knew he messed up badly. But he didn't know how to fix it.

 

"Ukai-san." He heard from behind him. He turned his head to see the love of his life standing there with a clipboard. He looked as annoyed as he was with him before. "Sugawara-san and Sawamura-san. They're leaving."

\----------

 

Suga packed what he could when he had the chance and without a word left the building. He let Daichi inform Takeda about the situation at hand before the left for the train station. Suga sat on the nearest bench while Daichi stood and patiently waited for the train. It was late but they figured dealing with the situation sooner, would be much better than later. 

Daichi could feel the awkward silence. But Suga was tense and had every right to be. But it still didn't make the situation any better. He wanted nothing more than to take the other male into his arms and hold him so sweetly. But in reality, Suga was still adjusting to their redeveloping friendship after weeks of fighting. Plus he did say he wanted to take things slow. He glaced over again and noticed the silver haired male rubbing his belly lightly. 

Daichi cleared his throat. "I-Is it moving a lot?"

He heard a sigh come from the other. "A little. He's not strong enough to kick hard." A chuckled emitted from Suga. It sounded sweet. "You can sit down. I'm not going to bite you." He said causing the captain to blush a bit. He awkwardly sat down next to the ex setter. Suga couldn't help but laugh a little. 

"Thanks for doing this with me." He said. 

"No problem."

"And while we're there, we should probably tell your parents." Suga said it so carefree. But Daichi's heart sped up. 

"...You're..not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I went into this pregnancy hellbent on you not being there for me. I never expected you to tell them." He explained before a gust of wind blew. 

Daichi looked away for a second. "You really believe I wouldn't have been there?"

It was Suga's turn to look away. "Things..things happened. We're both responsible for what happened. What matters now is that we are doing what's right. And I want your parents to know. Its their grandchild." He said looking back at the other. "And...maybe my parents will be involved as well." He smiled hopefully. 

The air was filled with the sound of the late night train. Suga stood up. "Come on." He said waiting for Daichi to stand up as well.

The captain followed the other. There were only a few passengers on. It was a given considering it was late at night. Immediately Suga sat down. As the train left, the pregnant male, fell asleep. Daichi sat next to the other and held Suga's hand. Eventually the ex setters head fell on the captain's shoulder. His face heated up but he let it happen. It was nice, and it felt right. They definitely belonged together. You couldn't convince Daichi otherwise.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a long ride. It felt like days passed when it was only an hour and a half. But the train made it back to Miyagi. Daichi lightly shook his pregnant friend to wake him up before they walked out. It was close to midnight. So the two decided that confronting Suga's parents would be a job for the next day. 

"You can head home. I'll go back to Ukai's place."

"Wait. No. You can't afford to be alone."

"Daichi-"

"No. I'm taking responsibility now and saying that you can have my bed tonight. My parents must be asleep now. So we can just walk in and head to bed." Daichi said smiling. Suga blushed a little. Seeing him in control was nice. "Alright captain." He chuckled before the two made their way towards the taller males home. As they made it to the front of the house, Suga breathed a little and rubbed his growing belly. 

"You okay?" Daichi asked worryingly. 

The ex setter let out a gentle laugh. "I'm fine. He moves when I'm nervous." He said shrugging. Daichi had a careful eye on him. He certainly didn't want the other to feel nervous around him. He was supposed to be the one protecting and taking care of him. "Hey. If anything, these are my parents we're talking about." He said taking his hand. "They've trusted you since the day we met." He said. Daichi wouldn't admit it. But the day they met, Daichi gained a whole new view on happiness.

When Daichi opened the door, the house was dark and silent. It was expected since everyone was asleep. Daichi quietly lead the pregnant male upstairs. Once they made it to his room, Daichi closed the door behind him. Suga put his bag down and rubbed his back. "Ahh that feels good." He groaned a little. His back was killing him from the extra weight his bag gave him. He made himself at home and sat on Daichi's bed. 

Immediately, memories of them spending their nights together sprang through his head. Suga turned red and shook his head. Now was not the time. But he was glad to be here again. Even if he was pregnant and they weren't dating. But it felt nice to not be there just for sex. Instead The other wanted to help him. And it warmed Suga's heart. 

"I hope the bed is comfy enough." The captain said smiling. Suga nodded. "It's perfect. It's definitely better than sleeping on the floor. 

Daichi took a seat next to him. "I hope..I hope everything turns out okay." He said.

Suga looked at him. "No matter what happens, I will be there."

"I know you will Daichi." Suga said. They were dangerously close now. Suga wanted to hold him badly. But they agreed to take it slow.

"Hey.."

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind, sleeping with me tonight?" He asked softly. 

Daichi's eyes widened a bit. Was it a good idea? Will this jeopardize them in anyway?

"Suga.." He said getting a little closer. "Daichi..?" The ex setter said. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. But the longer they sat in silence, the more their hearts race. But Daichi took Suga's hand into his own and held it tightly. He moved closer to the other and Suga did the same. Awkwardly, their lips met. But Suga didnt try and run away this time. He just let them both kiss because he wanted it badly. Surprisingly, Daichi was very gentle with him. The ex setter brought his hands up to wrap around Daichi's neck as their tongues met. 

"Daichi.."

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you.." The other protested. The pregnant teen couldn't help byt chuckle. Daichi was being cautious and it was sweet. 

"I'm not afraid of you hurting me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Or I wouldn't be here right now."

Daichi's face reddened a bit. If anyone knew how to silence him, Sugawara did. The two smiled at each other lovingly. "Suga I-" Daichi paused as they both heard the door open. Suga gasped a bit as he let go of Daichi. Daichi's eyes widened. 

"H-Hey mom." He said standing up with his hands up in defense. The woman clearly just woke up and she didn't look impressed by it. So much for sneaking it. Her eyes darted from her son to Suga and his growing belly. 

"Mom I-"

"You two have some explaining to do."

 

\-------------

 

Suga sat five feet away from Daichi at the dinner table. Both teen's heads we're slumped down in shame and nervousness. They had begun explaining the situation to the woman. She had her arms crossed. 

"How long were you planning to keep this from me Daichi?" The woman asked a little firmly. But there was a tone of hurt in her voice. It was enough to fill Suga was guilt. 

"Mom you know I don't mean-" 

"It's my fault." Suga stepped in. Both pairs of eyes were on him. "I didn't make things fair for Daichi out of spite and hate. I was wrong. We..We didn't know where we were in our relationship. So automatically, I assumed I would be a single mother." He said looking at Daichi. "I lost a lot along the way and I regret a lot of my decisions."

The woman's face softened a bit. "You know Koushi, we were wondering why Daichi was off lately. You two have been inseparable since the day you met. So to see you stop coming or being mentioned." She smiled a bit. "It was too weird. But I can't believe this would be the reasoning." 

"I'm sorry." The pregnant teen started. 

"Stop it. If anyone is to blame, its me." Daichi stepped in. "Mom, we both made bad decisions. But, I'm prepared to own up to everything."

The woman sighed as she put her arms down. "Daichi. After all these years of me being your mother, I'm hurt that you would imagine me Throwing you out for this." Suga's eyes softened a bit. 

"I never said-"

"You assumed it." She stated. "Because poor Koushi was kicked out of his home, you assume I would do the same? I'll admit, you both have gotten yourselves in a serious situation, but I would never turn my back on you. And neither would your father." She smiled before turning to Suga. "Koushi, you've made my son happy for a long time. And I mean it when I say, I consider you part of this family." She said giving Suga a warm smile. "Ma'm-" "I don't resent you for this. If you need somewhere to stay, please consider our home." She said. 

Suga didn't know how to react. He tried to swallow a huge lump in his throat. She has been good to him since Daichi first introduced him to his parents. He could feel the corners of his eyes sting with tears. "Thank you.." He said pathetically before feeling his emotions rise up again. Why couldn't they have done this sooner. He felt Daichi take his hand and hold it tightly. 

\--------

Daichi let Suga take his bed while Daichi slept on a mattress on the floor. They were both exhausted and had a risky day ahead of them. 

When Daichi woke up, Suga was still asleep. He let the ex setter rest since he was probably more exhausted than him. He glanced at him as he put on a new shirt. The bump was poking the sheets and making a nice curve to it. Daichi couldnt help but smile a bit. He was happy to see his best friend there. 

As he walked downstairs, he saw his mother already up and making breakfast. She had a sweet smile on her face. It calmed Daichi's nerves a bit. 

"Morning mom." He said before yawning. 

"Finally up huh?" She said before chuckling. "Hey Suga's still asleep." The teen protested. "Well Koushi is pregnant. He was up late and he probably hasn't been sleeping well lately due to the training camp you and your team are going through." She said smirking towards her son. Daichi showed a but of disapproval in his face as he poured himself some water. "So what are your plans?" 

Daichi rose an eyebrow. "Plans? Well...We're going to see what Suga's parents have to say." 

"Okay. But what will happen after?" Daichi froze a bit. 

"I don't know." "Well, do you expect his parents will just take him back?" "Of course." "And if they don't?" Daichi furrowed his brows. 

"Then he can stay with us. He can take my bed." Daichi said. He saw his mother's face soften a bit. "I figured you would say that. Are you prepared to take full responsibility for this?" 

"I've been prepared since the hospital mom. I don't want anything like that to happen ever again." He said softly

 

\--------

It didn't take long for Suga to wake up after smelling the food. He tiredly made his way down the stairs. Right away he saw Daichi and his mother eating. "Morning Koushi! Glad to see you're up!" Suga smiled a bit at the warm welcome. Daichi moved a bit over so Suga woulf have a chance to sit down. "Sorry I slept in for a while." 

"It's no trouble at all. You probably need it after the training camp." The woman smiled. 

"Well, I haven't really been doing anything lately. I'm kind of just there on the sides." The teen said looking at his plate. The food looked delicious and he was starving. So they all ate and Suga went for seconds. He felt guilty but Daichi's mother didn't mind. 

"Thank you foe the food." Suga said wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

"Its no trouble Koushi. I have to head to work soon. So...goodluck today." She said getting up and heading upstairs.

Suga watched her go upstairs. He then moved his head to the plate. He forgot about that. Thats why they came back to Miyagi. 

"Come on Suga. We should get ready." Daichi said. 

\----------

Staring at his house made him sick. After these past months, Suga has come to accept that he wasn't going to see his parents ever again. 

"I want to leave."  
"Suga we just got back."

"I want to leave. I can't do this." He said turning around. He felt a warm hand grab his wrist. "Let go please."

"Suga. We have to do this. Look. I get it. Stuff happened. And frankly, I wouldn't want you to deal with this at all. You've been through enough already." Daichi said pulling him towards him. "I promised I'd be here with you. I wont leave no matter what. So whatever happens...whether the baby will have both grandparents or not, we'll make this work." He said. 

Suga looked at Daichi like he was crazy. But he knew he was right. They had ti deal with this. It wasnt about them. 

It was about their baby now.

Suga took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright..." He breathed. Not long after, he faced the front door and knocked. He was close to having a nervous break down since no one answered right away. He was so tempted to just turn around and walk away but before he had time to, the door clicked and it opened revealing a middle aged woman who looked similar to Suga. 

"Oh. Koushi. You really..you really came back.." She said clearing her throat. Instantly her eyes darted to his belly. And it made him uncomfortable. "Yeah. I came back. I don't really..I never wanted to leave." He wanted to hug her badly but he could tell that wasn't happening anytime soon. 

"And Daichi? Why is he here?" She asked quite rudely. It took the other teen by surprise but he brushed it off his shoulder. There was no need to cause a scene. 

"He's my friend and the father. So please refrain from doing anything rash. We're here in hopes of making things right." Suga said as he stood up straight. 

"Well, if you insist. Come in." She said before letting the two inside. Suga was the first to enter and Daichi followed behind. The house didn't change a bit. He wondered if his room was still the way it was when he left. As they kept walking, right away they saw his father standing next to the kitchen table. 

"Hey dad.." The pregnant teen said forcing a smile. 

"Hello Koushi." He said immediately looking at his belly. The look of disappointment was hard to miss. "So you never got an abortion." He said. Suga's smile fell instantly. "Suddenly I am regretting this." The man said as he sat down. The teen could feel Daichi fuming behind him. But they had to stay calm. 

"Please take a seat." His mother said as she sat next to her husband. The teenagers hesitated at first. But they bit their tongues and pulled out chairs before sitting down. Then there was dead silence. Nothing but the ticking of a clock was heard. Suga brought a hand to his belly. The baby was kicking hard right now. Suga couldn't blame it. 

"So in the end, you went through with the pregnancy." Suga's father broke the silence.   
Suga looked up. "Yes. I did. And adoption isn't in my plans. We're keeping it." He said. They needed to get to the point. 

"Hmm. Usually I would express how disappointed I am with you. But frankly, I'm not surprised anymore." "Jun please." Suga felt relieved that his mother managed to shut him up. He didn't want to hear the rest of that lecture.

"I know it seems rash. But we decided to keep the baby. Yes it will be difficult. But we have plans. I have a job and Daichi is working on it as soon as we graduate. And.." Suga trailed off. They really didn't have any plans. They solely were relying on their family's and Ukai's home for resources when they baby would arrive. 

"And what then? What about when the child arrives? What then Koushi?" Jun raised his voice a bit. 

"I-" 

"Who will pay for the hospital bill? Who will pay for the child's crib? Who will pay for all the resources you need to take care of a child? Huh? Koushi, will you do it? Or will you guilt people into doing it?!" Koushi leaned back a bit as his dad threw everything at him as he raised his voice with every word. 

"Jun control yourself!"

"I will not Azumi! He needs to hear all of this before he ruins his life with a child he never wanted!" 

Suga took a deep breath as his parents argued. 

"Sir." They all turned their heads to the other teenager. "With all due respect, we do want to keep this baby. Otherwise, in the end Koushi would have made the decision to give it away." Daichi said. He couldn't just watch Suga have a panic attack as his father scolded him. "And what you're doing isn't helping at all. Right now what we need is advice. Not a lecture on how we're wrong."

"How dare you." Jun started as he stood up. "How dare you come into my home and tell me what to do." He said in a firm but terrifying voice. "You, the man who knocked up my only child. And from the looks of it, you convinced him to keep it. Congratulations, you set yourselves up for a miserable life."

"Miserable?"

"Daichi stop.." Suga said gripping the table. 

"Yeah. Imagine having a plan for your life. Having a full scholarship to Tokyo University. Having everything in your life set up perfectly. Imagine that."

"That's enough Jun!" The woman raised her voice now. "Don't say this in front of our son."

"We can hardly call him our son anymore and he deserves to know why." He said looking at Koushi. 

He wanted to run. His dad looked like he was about to tell him he was dying or something of the sort. 

"Imagine your life looking amazing. Everything was falling in place. Then one day you make a mistake. A mistake that has consequences." He said. Suga felt the other grip his hand under the table. "You meet someone at a party. And then you two end up having a one night stand."

"Jun stop it."

"Quiet Azumi." He said before turning back to Koushi. "This one night stand means nothing to you. Just something quick before you get on with your life. But no. You get a call one day. Out of the blue, it's that one person you slept with once. You barely remember her name. But she tells you that she's pregnant."

"Okay Jun. That's enough." Azumi begged. Koushi's heart broke. 

"You don't know how to react. And frankly, you would prefer to ignore it. But no. You're parents get involved and they force you to take responsibility. And that means a leave of absence from university. And you know what that means? Your full scholarship is gone. Gone. No more access to one of the best Universities in the country. No. You're stuck at a dead end job. With a woman you never loved, and a son who never lives up to expectations. A son who is repeating everything His father did wrong."

"Jun stop!" The woman yelled. Daichi's eyes were fully opened as the man finished. Koushi was pale. He couldn't tell what he was thinking. 

"Why...Why didn't you just leave.." The pregnant teen said softly. 

The man sighed. "I used to know how to answer that question." He started. "But now, I don't know anymore. I guess it was just the responsible thing to do. But you're nothing like me. I wouldn't be surprised if your mother slept with someone else and threw the blame on me." He said. How could his mother just take that?!? 

"You had all these chances to leave Jun." Azumi said gripping the table. "And I didn't leave because we have a fucking kid to take care of. But not like this. Not if he's ruining his own life without our help." He said facing Koushi again. "You never lived up to any expectations. So why don't you start now, by doing the right thing?" He said firmly as he leaned forward to get in Koushi's face. 

Suga gulped before speaking. "Go to hell." He then put his phone on the table and stood up to leave. He wasn't going to come back. Ever again. 

Daichi watched Suga leave before he cleared his throat and stood up. "Thank you for your time."

"Get out of my house." Jun said. Daichi nodded before leaving quickly. 

\---------

 

The evening breeze felt nice. The weather in Miyagi was amazing compared to Tokyo. It was just plain hot and they needed this for now. It helped calm down the couple as they sat a local park bench. 

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"...I didn't know." Koushi answered. He couldn't even use his nickname 'Suga' anymore. He just excluded himself from his family name. He was no longer a Sugawara. "Funny.." He started. 

"My parents...well, mostly my father, always felt a bit distant as I got older. Even as a kid, my father was always working. And i figured he was busy. But as I got older, I realized that he was avoiding us." Koushi said. 

"Suga-"

"Its just Koushi now." He turned to Daichi. "I'm not a Sugawara anymore." He said smiling sadly. Daichi could see how heartbroken he was now. 

"Koushi..Your dad was just angry. It's not your fault."

"I should've known. As I got older, he expected more and more from me. Like, he wanted me to be what he could never be. He became extremely disappointed when I joined the team, and now..." He said trailing off. Daichi could hear his voice quivering. 

"Now.. I probably should've never been born.." He said. His face turning red as he felt his eyes sting with tears. "How could I bring a baby into this horrible world?" He said trying hard not to break down. But he was failing. 

Daichi hated seeing him like this. He lost his family and just found out that he wasn't even wanted there. And now he was probably scared. Before he spoke he hugged the other. "You can stay with me. Please stay with me.." Daichi said holding him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry its been so long. The last coulld of weeks were busy as hell at school and I just had my spring break. I used i to relax because honestly I've been suffering from art and writers block. But don't worry. I love this story too much to not continue it! Thank you guys so much for sticking around!!


	24. Chapter 24

In the moment nothing else mattered. Not the team, not volleyball, nothing. But Koushi. Daichi was determined to make him happy. So he brought him back home. His new home. He wasnt about to let his best friend spend a night alone. Even if he was safe with Ukai, the other felt that it was time they both took responsibility. Without explaining the situation to his mother, Daichi let Koushi take his bed again. 

As he saw the other climb into bed, he immediately faced the wall. It broke his heart. But he knew the other didnt want to speak about it. He needed a break. So Daichi kissed the top of his head and left him alone. He needed his space now. 

 

"What happened?" He heard his mother ask as he descended down the stairs. Daichi frowned. 

"It went horribly. We never really had a chance to speak out piece." He said sitting at the table. "I said one thing, and his dad was pissed. So he went on a rant about how Su- Koushi was just a mistake. And Koushi basically left his family for good." He said. Explaining it made him feel even more guilty.

"I ruined his life.." He said clenching his hands into fists. He felt angry at himself. He was horrible to Koushi in the beginning, they both lost of kid in the process, and Koushi lost his family. He didnt deserve him. At least thats what was running through Daichi's mind until he felt a gentle hand on his back. His heavy breathing slowed down and he felt less angry. He turned to see his mother smiling at him. "You're both responsible for what happened. But that doesnt mean you ruined his life. He's probably upstairs thinking the same thing towards you." She said sitting down. 

"Maybe what happened would've never happened if Koushi didnt fall pregnant. But if that how his life was before, then he probably would've left sooner or later. All you can do now is be there for him. You promised to work hard for them, right?"

"R-Right." The teenage nodded firmly. 

"Then thats all you can do for him now. Whether you are together or not, you're both stuck with each other through this. But I have a feeling you two wouldn't want it any other way."

 

\----------------

Suga laid in bed. He was unable to sleep. Just the image of his dad telling him how much he hated him ran through his head. It was almost nightmarish, but he wasn't scared. He just wished he knew earlier. 

He sat up as he felt a ray of sunlight hit him. It was already morning? How long was he moping in bed? He looked down and brought a hand to his stomach. 

"Did I wake you?" He asked. The life in him swiftly kicked his palm. He smiled. 

"...I'll have you. You're my family and I'm not giving up on you." He said softly. Right after his stomach growled. "Oh. You're hungry." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "You definitely have your dad's appetite." He smiled. In that moment he couldn't help but imagine a toddler running around. Said Toddler looked a lot like Daichi but had his beauty mark around his eye. 

"I can't wait to meet you.."

 

\-------------

When Suga walked downstairs, the household was very quiet. He saw Daichi was waiting for him at the table. He had a soft smile on his face. "Morning Koushi."

Suga's face warmed up a bit. He almost forgot that he told the other to refer to him by his first name. He could tell the other was anxious to tell the other something. As Suga walked in the kitchen, he saw both of his parents standing around the table. The had smiles on their faces. 

"Ah! G-Good morning." He bowed quickly making his back ache and he stumbled a bit. Daichi was by his side in an instant. 

"Good morning. No need to be so anxious." He heard the old man speak. Followed by a laugh that was very similar to Daichi's. Suga nodded as he sat down. "Whats..What's this all about?" He asked. 

Both parents exchanged looks. The smiled and nodded at each other. "Well.." The woman began. "It didn't take long for us to adjust to this idea. But." She smiled at her son. Daichi sat next to Suga and took his hand. 

"We want you to stay with us." He said. 

Suga didn't know how to process this. "W-Wait..I can stay? But.." He breathed. First he was kicked out and had to move in with Ukai and now with Daichi? Just thinking about it made him tired. He saw Daichi's smile fade. He was taking too long. "Wait. I can't. I'd just be a burden." He said. 

It was the woman's turn to laugh. "Koushi. We already decided that the situation is something we can't avoid now. Even if we wanted to avoid it, it wouldn't be the right thing to do." She smiled as she kneeled down to be at eye length with Suga. "We're not monsters Koushi. And we can't just look away while you're basically homeless while carrying our grandchild. It wouldn't be right at all. Besides, you make our son incredibly happy. He hasn't stopped speaking about you since the day you two met."

The comments made Suga look back at Daichi who was really red in the face. "Mother please.."

"Sawamura-san-"

"Please. I'm going to be a grandmother. Call me Mama." She said. 

Suga's heart swelled up. He felt fat tears roll down his face. God damnit. He was tired of crying. "S-Stupid hormones." He said trying to keep himself together. No more crying no more crying no more crying!

"You can't blame them for everything dear." She said taking his hand. "You're a part of our family now. And until you have this child, its okay to cry. You've been through quiet a lot." She said before moving up to hug him. Suga's eyes widened when she embraced him. She was so warm and gentle. He doesn't remember the last time he felt that. His eyes darted to Daichi's father who was smiling. He nodded gently. 

Suddenly the teen sniffled and broke down. The reality of it all sinking in. Losing his family but gaining another in the process, and expecting a new addition soon. It was too much for him to handle all at once. So he cried because that was all he could do in this moment. 

Daichi watched as his mother and Suga shared that moment together. This was real. Suga was there being accepted by his family. He should be the one holding him as he cried his heart out

 

\-----------

Ukai was watching his team practice. While the captain and ex setter were back in Miyagi, the team seemed to be doing okay on their own. Even without Daichi they weren't completely lost. 

But Ukai still felt lost. He didnt know why he managed to get lucky enough to see his daughter. But he knew he couldn't keep it to himself. Takeda deserved to know. He glanced at the other who was watching from the bench as well. He could see he was still a little irritated. But he was exhausted from it as well. 

"Ittetsu.." He said softly. Not bothering to look at the other. It was enough to get his attention. "Can we talk?" It wasnt plain. He really needed to talk with the other. And Takeda knew that. 

"Of course.." He said. So for a moment he stepped out first so it wouldn't be suspicious if they both walked out at the same time 

Both men stood in silence. Their backs to the walls and the heat making them both sweat.

"Ittetsu I'm so sorry." "I'm sorry." Both men looked at each other when they both spoke at the same time. 

"Sorry. You go first." Ukai said nodding. Takeda smiled a bit. 

"I'm sorry. Did I have a right to be upset? Yes. But I acted...unprofessionally and was pretty cruel to you. And its not right. Yes. I am and will always be upset about...what could've been. But its time that we both move on." He said before frowning. 

"I miss you Keishin.." He mumbled. 

Without looking at him, Ukai took his hand. "I miss you too." He said softly. 

"W-What were you going to say?"

Ukai didnt know if he should tell him now. But he couldnt keep it a secret forever.

"I...I ran into Emi at the convenient store around the corner.." He said. He waited for Takeda to just leave or get angry at him. Instead he felt the hand he was holding tense up for gripping Ukai's hand. 

"Was she okay? Was she beautiful?" He asked. 

"She was very beautiful. Like those children in parenting magazines. She was an angel." He responded. "And you have a chance to see her.." He said softly. He finally looked at the other. 

Takeda smiled and looked up at the other. "No."

"N-No?" 

"Keishin. Our time with her is over. Its sad, but if we want to get over this together, then we have to move on."

"But its just a quick visit. You can get in contact-"

"I know I can. But in the end, I'm happy she has a loving family that is raising her. And she's healthy and beautiful." He grinned. "That's all I wanted for her. It makes the adoption worth it." He said. Obviously proud of himself. And it warmed Ukai inside. To see that he was truly happy. 

"So are we okay?"

"Maybe we needed a break from each other. But Yes, we're okay Keishin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Bo I'm not dead. I've been on a bit of a writer's block and I've been really busy with school lately but I still read every comment and they make me really happy. I ain't giving up on this story anytime soon guys! So thank you for sticking around!


	25. Chapter 25

"Alright newbies. Since there's only two of you, introductions were quick this morning. But now the real training starts. So you will have to keep up with everyone else."

"Yes Coach Ukai!"

Daichi couldn't remember the last time he started a club with this much tension and pressure. Sure he did volleyball in middle school. But he could tell that Coach Ukai was serious and he was ready to take it seriously. But he was expecting more first years to join him. So far there was just this guy, Asahi. 

"Ah! Excuse me. Sorry I'm late! I had the times confused!" 

Daichi looked up as he was doing push-ups to see who was speaking. He stopped for a second to get a better look. It seemed to be another first year. His sliver hair complimented his pale skin and from the looks of it, he was no taller than him.

Coach Ukai did not look impressed at all. 

"Well you missed the speech. But just because you're a first year, doesn't mean we will give you special treatment. Go get changed and give me ten laps around the field." 

"T-Ten?"

"Ten." He said before going back to practicing. 

Daichi's eyebrows rose a bit as he noticed the coach was coming back towards them. He couldnt help but glance towards the other first year as the cute manager girl handed him a water bottle and took his form he filled out for the club. 

\----------------------

Daichi couldn't help but feel relieved when their first water break came. He didnt know how to interest with the current members, so he took his break outside. He breathed before he took a big gulp of his water. Relief washed over him like a waterfall. These members don't joke around.   
And he felt incredibly off with them. 

As finished his water he looked off to see the other first year. He was still running around the field. Daichi blinked. At that pace, he shouldve finished by now. But he was still running. 

He was just going to brush it off until he saw the other trip and roll in the grass. Shit that must have hurt. 

"H-Hey. Are you okay?" He called out and made his way towards the other. Thankfully he got up and was wiping his clothes. 

"Yeah." He breathed as he wiped his shirt of any dirt even though it smudged. "Stupid rocks..."

"Listen, I think its okay to go back to practice. I mean, have you not finished?"

The other chuckled. It was a nice sound. "Nah. I finished an hour ago." Daichi's eyebrows rose. "Oh okay." He said sheepishly. Before he knew it, there was awkward tension between the two. "So..why dont you go back?" The other smiled softly. 

"Because I'm scared." 

Daichi's face softened. If he wasnt paying attention yet, then he was now. 

"I know being a first year on a team is hard. And coach Ukai has a reputation of being amazing. But, I don't think I'll fit in.." He explained. Daichi couldnt help. "You should see me and the other guy. We're horrible out shined by the current members and look like fools. But we know eventually something great will happen."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't. You just have to wait and try." He smiled. It was contagious because the other smiled right after. "Maybe I'll give it a shot."

"Great. Oh. I'm Daichi. Sawamura Daichi." The other chuckled.

"Koushi. Sugawara Koushi."

 

\--------------

A soft gasp escaped Daichi as he woke up. He quickly remembered that he slept on his couch to give Suga space. After everything he knew he probably shouldnt be forcing him to be happy. But this was ridiculous. For God's sake. His neck hurt from the couch.

He groaned as he rubbed his neck and checked the time. 2 am? Damn. He needs to get some sleep. But he laid back and stared at the ceiling. 

He wishes that they could go back to being the carefree teens they were when they first started. But if he never met Suga, his life would be boring. He drifted apart from his middle school teammates and had a hard time making friends when he started high school. But talking with Suga came naturally. They just connected right away. But he never figured that they would eventually fall in love. Even though Suga doesn't believe that they truely are in love. And he couldnt blame him. They were in a situation where they have to work together through thick and thin. 

But after all the fighting, Daichi knew he cared for him and wanted nothing more than to raise the baby with him. He wouldn't want that life with anyone else.

He just wanted to fall back asleep. But his moment of peace was ruined by footsteps and stairs creaking. He sat up to see someone emerging down the stairs. It didnt take long to see it was Suga. He was holding his stomach as he carefully made his was down the steps. 

"Suga?"

"Ah! Daichi." He jumped back a bit hearing the voice. "What are you doing down here?" He asked as he froze in place. 

"I slept on the couch." He explained. "I wanted to give you so space." He said softly. 

"Oh. I'm sorry.." He said avoiding eye contact with Daichi. He stood there awkwardly still holding his belly. 

"Um, do you need help?"

"N-No I'm sorry I woke you. I just wanted some water." He said walking down the last few steps. "Let me get that for you then." The other teen insisted as he stood up. "No Daichi. Its okay." The other chuckled as he rubbed his back. He could see that he was struggling with the weight his stomach gave him. "Here." Daichi got up from his spot and and walked towards the other. "Daichi I'm okay. Really." "No. Let me do this for you. You've been doing everything yourself all this time." Daichi said. Suga glanced at him before sighing. "You won't refuse either way." He said in defeat. He sat down on the couch as he watched Daichi walk into the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

"Thank you.." Suga said as Daichi walked back with a glass of cold water. He took it and started drinking. While he downed the refreshment, he couldn't help but notice the other was staring at him. Suga cleared his throat as he finished drinking. "Ah..Is..Is something wrong Daichi?" He asked. 

The other smiled softly. "You..you look beautiful." He said softly. 

The pregnant teen's heart pounded. He felt his face heat up as he wrapped an arm around his belly. "I'm not beautiful.." He said looking away. "Sug-" "Koushi." The other corrected right away. "I'm not. I'm...I'm huge." He stuttered. Daichi sighed as he sat next to the other. He just pushed the hair out of Suga's face. "You're beautiful Suga. I know I never really said anything when we were doing it all the time. But I mean it." 

Suga was hesitant. The raven haired male could feel how nervous he was. They haven't had time alone like this in a long time. Daichi missed it. He wanted to hold and kiss the other. "I..I kind of...miss doing it." The pregnant teen admitted. 

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean...I haven't really thought about it lately."

"Well.." Daichi rubbed the back of his neck. He just slowly approached the other and kissed his neck. 

"Ah! D-Daichi!" The other flinched and moaned. His breathing sped up as the other got closer. He then felt the other sucking on his neck. "Ah.." He couldnt hold back his moans. After a minute of Daichi sucking on his neck, the other let go. There was definitely a hickey there now. Suga's eyes were clouded with lust. "C-Could you kiss my neck some more?"

Daichi couldnt help but smile. He gently pushed Suga to his back so he could get on top. "Suga.." 

"Koushi..."

"Koushi." He corrected himself. "I'm not..crushing the baby am I?" "What? No. Just dont put your whole weight on me." "Okay." He sighed before going down to lock their lips. Suga didnt resist. He missed this so much. And it didnt feel forced at all. Daichi was gentle with him. 

"Hng..Please move faster.." 

"Mm..I can try.."

"Don't try, just do it.." The pregnant male pouted. Daichi decided to start grinding on the other. Until-

"Ah! What was that?"

"What was what?"

"D-Did it just kick?"

"Uh, yeah. He does that!" Suga rolled his eyes. In the middle of their intimate moment, the baby decided to kick against Daichi. Freaking out the captain. "Oh god. Clearly it doesnt want this." "What?! No. He kicks all the time." Suga pleaded. "N-No I can't go through with this. Its weird. The baby probably thinks its weird and he's telling me to stop so-"

In the middle of his ramble, Suga stood up and walked towards the stairs. "Koushi wait-" "If you think its weird then don't lead me on like that." The other said. Clearly annoyed and upset. Daichi groaned and got up. He grabbed Suga's wrist. 

"Damnit Suga. We just got back together. The last time we had sex you weren't...this..big. A-And its not a bad thing. I'm just not used to it." He tried to explain. The silver haired teen felt his eyes fill with tears. "Sug-Koushi. No. No, dont cry please." He said wiping the tears falling down the others face. "My mom will give you a reason to kill me." 

"D-Do you just want me for my body?" He asked before hiccuping. "What? No. Koushi, I...I love you."

The other sniffled and looked back at the other. "I know you still might not believe it. But I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Just you. Baby or no baby, life without my best friend is meaningless. I love you Koushi."

Suga didn't know how to react. His hormones were all over the place. "You sap.." He sniffled before chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry!! Guys I am so sorry for the long wait. I really have no excuse other than ive been so out of motivation to do anything. Its been bad but i'm slowly coming out of my rut! I will not give up on this story. I already have most of it written in my head. So don't worry. However I apologize for updating with a weird, awkward sex chapter. I hope the next one will be better. I'm not the best writer around. So I hope you guys aren't too mad with me! But thank you for sticking around!! Love you all~


	26. Oops

Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? Sorry about that. A lot of stuff happened last year and this year. So I've been away from writitng latetly. And I hate to admit it but I guess I wasnt really liking the way this story was turning out. But I'm thinking about giving it another chance. 

By another chance, I mean that I want to re write it from scratch. I dont know who would be interested in continuing this story but I'm going to try anyway. Again, Im really sorry for being gone without a word. I'm goint to try not to do that again. But I have read ever comment you guys leave me. And I'm really happy to read them all. Thank you guys for the support!


End file.
